Deseo Fugaz
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Misao pide un Deseo y llegan 7 niños a conocer el pasado de sus padres...MxA,KenxKao,SanoxMeg,SeujiroxOkon Reeditando el fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

**Deseo Fugaz**

_**Capítulo 1: El Deseo**_

Había llegado la primavera, en una noche llena de estrellas cobijando el firmamento, una visión maravillosa a los ojos de toda persona.

- **Misao¿ Qué haces en el techo a esta hora?** – preguntó curioso un joven de cabellos oscuros desordenados, de ojos castaños.

- **Observando las estrellas... No puedo conciliar el sueño y pensé que era una buena idea venir acá a contar estrellas...** – respondió Misao que se encontraba recostada sobre el tejado sin quitar su vista del estrellado cielo.

- **Ya veo, espero que tu método sea efectivo, mira que tampoco puedo dormir tomé un vaso con leche tibia pero... No tuve éxito** – dijo el chico recostándose a un lado de la joven.

- **Yahiko chan... ¿ Crees que si pides un deseo a una estrella fugaz se cumpla?** – preguntó interesada Misao observando de reojo a Yahiko.

- **mmm... buena pregunta... pues... no lo sé comadreja, tal vez si lo deseas con todo el corazón se haga realidad** – dijo Yahiko observando algunas estrellas volar por el cielo, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, no le puso mucha atención... sería un escalofrío a causa del viento que soplaba con fuerza moviendo las copas de los árboles.

- **Mira Yahiko algunas estrellas fugaces¿ Qué te parece si pedimos un deseo?** - dijo la ninja entusiasmada... Cerró sus ojos y mentalmente pidió su deseo.

- _**Deseo conocer el futuro de todos los jóvenes que están en el Aoiya... con quienes se van a casar y saber como serán sus hijos...**_ -

Por su parte Yahiko pedía su deseo, no muy seguro de que fuera cumplido.

- _**Deseo que Tsubame acepte ser mi novia**_ -

Los dos chicos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y sonrieron al recordar su deseo.

- **Ahora no debemos decir nada a nadie Yahiko, así nuestro deseo se hará realidad muy pronto**- decía Misao bostezando... el sueño y cansancio se hacían presentes en el cuerpo de la joven.

- **Esta bien, será nuestro secreto, sabes tú método es efectivo, ahora tengo que ir a dormir **– dijo el muchacho levantándose del lugar para ir a su habitación.

- **Si, también debo ir a dormir, mañana será un día pesado para los miembros del Aoiya **- decía Misao bajando del tejado.

Los dos jóvenes entraron juntos al lugar, para después ir a sus habitaciones y descansar.

- **Buenas noches comadreja** – dijo Yahiko subiendo las escaleras.

**- Buenas noches Yahiko Chan** – dijo Misao entrando a su habitación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Una linda joven ninja caminaba en medio de la oscuridad de un bosque... buscaba a una persona... gritaba con desesperación un nombre... necesitaba encontrarle... la lluvia comenzaba a caer marcando las huellas de la jovencita en el lodoso sendero... sin pensarlo más comenzó a correr por el camino marcado con las hojas caídas de los árboles... las copas se movían de izquierda a derecha de derecha a izquierda... escalofriante... un relámpago iluminó su camino... un trueno robó la calma de la ninja... seguía su camino sin mirar atrás... tropezó y justo cuando creía caer en un precipicio y perderse en el abismo... cerró sus ojos por reflejo... unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y le salvaban... lentamente abrió sus ojos, levantando su rostro para observar y dar las gracias a su héroe... susurrando su nombre... el joven acercaba lentamente su rostro para sellar el encuentro con un suave y dulce beso..._

Se escuchó tremendo gritó que interrumpió el tranquilo, turbulento... y maravilloso momento que Misao experimentaba en su sueño... - _**¿ Qué ocurre?**_ – se pregunto en silencio para sí misma abriendo sus ojos; se levantó del futón se cambio para salir a ver que ocurría.

- **¿Por qué tanto alboroto... deberían ser considerados con las personas que dormimos poco** – decía Misao bajando las escaleras para entrar al comedor y encontrar la cara de preocupación y sorpresa de sus amigos

- **Misao... lo que pasa... es que...** – Kaoru balbuceaba mirando a la recién llegada.

- **¿ Por qué hablas así Kaoru? ... parece que viste un fantasma... estas pálida** – decía Misao al ver como se encontraba su amiga.

- **Qué no te has dado cuenta que hay algo extraño en este lugar comadreja** – dijo un chico de cabellos castaños en punta y una cinta roja en su cabeza.

Misao estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea con Sanosuke por haberle llamado comadreja, pero en ese momento se percató en el contenido de las palabras que el joven le había dicho, sus pupilas se dilataron al encontrarse frente a ella unas angelicales caritas desconocidas. Sin embargo, había algo en ellas que le parecían familiares_... pero ¿Por qué?_

- **Buenos días señorita** – se escuchó la tierna voz de una niña de ojos marrones y cabello castaño.

- **Bue... nos... días... pequeeña** – balbuceó Misao al escuchar a la niña saludarle. Estaba sorprendida.

- **No tengo idea de donde salieron estos niños, son preciosos... pero no se como llegaron hasta este lugar** – dijo Megumi observando con detenimiento a un niño pelirrojo de alrededor de 8 años que tenía tomada de la mano a una pequeña niña de unos 4 años, preciosos ojos azules los del pequeño y unos lindos ojos violeta los de la niña, los que le hicieron sospechar que esos dos pequeños tenían parentesco cercano y a parte algo le decía que los padres de los 2 angelitos se encontraban en la habitación.

- **En verdad, que no entiendo nada, quisiera saber de donde salieron estos niños... mira aquí hay dos más** – Sanosuke señalaba a dos pequeños de alrededor de 6 años, una niña de cabellos azabache recogidos en dos coletas bajas que le Caín frente a su pecho en forma de bucles , sus ojos dos lindas piedras preciosas brillantes, a unos cuantos pasos ... a un lado de la pequeña niña había un niño de la misma edad unos 5 cm. más alto de cabello azabache corto lacio, algunos mechones caían en su frente unos ojos claros que reflejaban tranquilidad y algo de melancolía.

- **Acá hay otros dos** – dijo Yahiko que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato desde que había llegado y observaba el alboroto que sus amigos armaban por la llegada de los pequeños, señaló a la niña que había saludado a Misao, que no aparentaba tener más de 8 años, estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas y aun lado de ella se encontraba sentado un niño de unos 6 años de cabellos negros desordenados, que resaltaban sus ojos color miel.

- **Estos niños parecen hermanos** – dijo Megumi observando a dirección donde estaba el niño pelirrojo y la pequeña niña que cariñosamente mantenía tomada de la mano.

- **Y esta otra niña... es muy linda **– decía un joven de cabellos como fuego y ojos violeta -**me recuerda a alguien** – señaló a una niña de unos 7 años de cabello negro recogido en una coleta baja y ojos castaños.

- **¿De dónde han venido ustedes?** – Preguntó curiosa Okon observando a los niños de cabello azabache que le parecía haberlos visto antes.

- **No lo sé, recuerdo que mami me contó una historia, me quede dormida y luego desperté aquí** – dijo la niña de cabello azabache mirando a todo su alrededor para reconocer el lugar.

- **Estamos en el Aoiya, no hay duda** – dijo la niña de ojos castaños.

- **mmm... creo que Seoko chan tiene razón** – dijo la niña de cabello castaño mirando a todos los adultos que estaban en la habitación, deteniendo su recorrido en dos personas que le fueron familiares.

- **Lo mejor será presentarnos Meg Chan, al parecer nadie nos recuerda...** – dijo el niño de cabellos azabache con fría voz, interrumpiendo al otro niño.

- **No había pensado en eso Iosha chan** – dijo la niña de ojos marrones.

Los jóvenes observaban curiosos e interesados escuchaban la conversación de los pequeños... algo indicaba que los niños si sabían quienes eran ellos.

- **Bien... antes de decirles quienes somos ... quiero saber algo** –dijo la niña de ojos marrones poniéndose de pie.

- **Dinos qué es lo que quieres saber chiquilla** – dijo Sanosuke tomando el liderazgo en la conversación.

-** ¿Ustedes se encuentran casados?** – preguntó la niña con gran interés en su mirada.

-** Por supuesto que no ...** – dijo Sanosuke mirando a sus amigos, que le observaban con cara de no entender el por qué de la pregunta de la niña.

-** Ahora entiendo por que no nos reconocen** – dijo el niño pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa fijando su vista en dos personas.

-** Bien... entonces vamos a presentarnos... aunque... para eso necesitan tomar asiento... para la impresión que se llevarán después de escuchar quienes somos** – dijo la niña que antes el pelirrojo llamará Meg Chan.

- **Estoy preocupada, los padres de estos niños deben encontrarse afligidos por la desaparición de sus hijos** – dijo Kaoru sentándose.

Los otros jóvenes imitaron a Kaoru tras escuchar las palabras de la niña que les indicaba que lo mejor era recibir la noticia sentados. Una mezcla de curiosidad, confusión e interés recorría el cuerpo de los adultos que no quitaban la vista de encima de los niños.

Los niños de cabello azabache se apartaron del grupo sentándose cerca de la entrada del comedor, la pequeña niña se acercó al niño diciendo en voz muy baja algunas palabras.

- **Iosha chan, ya viste mi mami es muy linda y joven... además todavía no se casa con papi...** – dijo la niña

- **Hai **– dijo el pequeño en susurro asintiendo.

- **necesito de tu ayuda... sólo sigue mi juego Iosha chan ¿sí?** – dijo la niña mirando de reojo al pequeño niño que no cambiaba las expresiones de su rostro.

- - el pequeño de ojos claros asintió, escuchando a la pequeña niña que estaba sentada quietecita a su lado.

Misao estaba nerviosa y por una extraña razón no podía dejar de observar a los niños que sin decir una sola palabra se habían apartado del grupo para sentarse cerca de la entrada del comedor.

- **Sugiero que cada uno se presente Meg Chan** – dijo el pelirrojo mirando a la niña.

-** Hai, pero los mayores presentan a sus hermanos** – dijo la niña mirando al pelirrojo , a la niña de ojos castaños y girando se encontró con la mirada de los niños de ojos claros y cabello oscuro.

- **Iniciaré yo** – dijo el niño de cabello azabache para sorpresa de todos. Miró de reojo a la niña que se encontraba a un lado de él... poniéndose de pie hizo una reverencia para iniciar con la presentación.

OoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Continuará

Hola chicas que les parece este nuevo fic que tenía meses la idea de rondar por mi cabeza... pero como ya saben no había tiempo... ahora la pregunta es ¿ Qué se tramará la niña de dos coletas? ... ¿ Quiénes son esos niños?... ¿ Dónde están sus padres?

Este fic esta dedicado a dos personas a las que ya les había comentado sobre la historia y me animaron a escribirla Lita Chan y mi Ne chan, gracias por su apoyo... A todas las seguidoras de las parejas que aquí se manejan espero les guste y no dejen de leer.

_**Nota aclaratoria:**__ He decidido reeditar esta historia, corregir errores de dedo u ortografía que hace tiempo no me daba cuenta que tenía. El fin es entregar calidad a los lectore(a)s que toman de su tiempo para estar acá. Haré otro tipo de modificaciones para que la lectura del fanfic sea más cómoda._

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por su paciencia. _

_Alis chan. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Capítulo 2¿Quiénes son ustedes?**_

**- Como quieras Iosha Chan –** dijo la niña de ojos marrones.

**- Mi nombre es Iosha Shinomori – **hizo una reverencia **- tengo 6 años de edad, mis padres son Aoshi Shinomori San, Okashira del Clan Oniwabanshu y mi madre es Lita Shinomori, hija del líder del Clan Hamagata... al parecer vengo del futuro- **dijo el pequeño sin titubear, su voz era firme, segura y tranquila como la de su padre, difícil no creerle.

La cara de los niños presentes se desorbitó al escuchar tales palabras, no encontraban una razón lógica a su mentira... pero, una buena justificación debían tener cada una de sus palabras, ninguno desmintió al niño, le respetaban por su carácter... era una persona que no jugaba con las cosas serias.

Iosha no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Misao, sintió una punzada en su pecho al verle allí con su cabeza baja, su mirada clavada al piso y viendo dos gotas cristalinas caer y golpear la madera, le dolía engañar a las personas que estaban allí, en especial a la mujer que se encontraba en ese lugar sin moverse... Siguió en pie con la propuesta de la pequeña... sin duda una traviesa idea... _¿ sería lo mejor?_... no había marcha atrás... era cuestión de tiempo...

- _**No puede ser**_ – se dijo en silencio Misao bajando su mirada al escuchar el nombre de la madre del niño, era verdad... ese pequeño tenía un gran parecido con su Aoshi Sama – _**Es mi culpa... mi deseo se cumplió**_ – pensó la joven dejando escapar las lagrimas de sus ojos.

En ese mismo instante en que Iosha decía quien era su padre. Aoshi entraba al lugar, su mirada se fijo en la pequeña figura frente a él... le recordó a el mismo. Sin embargo, no entendía el por qué de su curiosidad al buscar a la otra figurita que se encontraba sentada detrás de su _¿ hijo?._.. - _**¿había escuchado bien? -**_ El niño que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta era su hijo... _¿Cómo era eso posible?_

Aoshi observó los rostros de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, estaban con cara de asombró y de vez en cuando miraban a dirección donde estaba Misao. La vista del Okashira se posó en el cuerpo de la ninja que estaba sentada en sus rodillas con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

Hubo silencio por más de 6 minutos, hasta que Sanosuke interrumpió el vació de palabras.

- **Bienvenido Shinomori, siéntate, se pone interesante, estos niños aparecieron aquí hoy... y como pudiste darte cuenta el primero en presentarse fue tu hijo... bien quién sigue – **dijo Sanosuke intentando disipar la tensión y poder dar un tiempo de asimilación a Misao... _Qué no hubieran dado todos para que ella fuera la madre._

- **Sigo yo** – se escuchó la voz de la pequeña niña de dos coletas, poniéndose de pie.

Atrajo la atención de los presentes, menos la de Misao que seguía intentando asimilar la noticia... Deseaba que su deseo hubiera sido otro y evitar el dolor que sentía.

- **Mi nombre es Saomi Seta** – hizo una reverencia - **tengo 6 años, mi papi es el espadachín Soujiro Seta y mi mami es Misao Makimashi, nieta del antiguo líder del grupo Oniwabanshu** – dijo la niña obsequiando una sonrisa a todos. No había duda de que la hermosura de angelito fuera hija de la ninja tenía su misma carita de cuando Misao era pequeña.

- **¡Es un milagro !... Pensé que moriría antes de ver a los hijos de Aoshi y Misao** – dijo un anciano que entraba al comedor – **Eres preciosa mi ángel... esa bella carita de traviesa... – **suspiró** - Parece que veo a tu madre y ese caballerito igual de serio que su padre** – terminó de decir el anciano posando su vista en ambos niños.

Cuando la niña escuchó la voz del anciano no tardó en correr a sus brazos y gritar _**" Jiya que gusto verte"**_ y llenarlo de besos en sus arrugadas mejillas. El anciano que había observado y escuchado todo lo sucedido desde el comienzo había guardado silencio y para suerte de los pequeños se había aliado con ellos en su juego.

Misao levantó su rostro lleno de sorpresa al escuchar que esa pequeña y linda niña era su hija... pero haberse enterado que era esposa de Soujiro no le gustó para nada... igual se había casado por despecho pensó. En el lugar, había otra persona inconforme con la noticia... Aoshi había cambiado su expresión por primera vez... su semblante reflejaba la molestia que se manifestaba en su interior... era escalofriante mirarle.

- **Jiya te quiero mucho, que bueno es verte aquí** – dijo la niña abrazada del anciano, pegando su mejilla a la de Okina, sonreía dulcemente.

- **Mi angelito, eres una preciosa princesa** – dijo Okina frotando su mejilla con la de la pequeña haciéndola reír.

Aoshi observaba la escena en silencio, se puso de pie para salir al jardín... no se explicaba la razón a su deseo de alejarse del lugar... se sentía extraño... una sensación nueva para él, desencadenada una vez que escuchará el nombre del padre de la pequeña hija de Misao.

- **¿Ya te vas muchacho? Aún falta conocer el nombre de los hijos de los otros muchachos** – dijo Okina al ver que el Okashira se retiraba.

-...- Aoshi guardó silencio, no pensaba dar explicaciones, y salió del lugar.

Los demás estaban impresionados al conocer el origen de los dos pequeños... ahora la pregunta formulada en las mentes del Kenshin- Gumi era... _¿ Quiénes eran los padres de esos niños?_

Los niños observaban curiosos a sus amigos... sabían que eran los hijos de una de las personas que habían mencionado... pero no encontraban una explicación a mentir con respecto a uno de sus padres... algunas veces esos dos podían actuar de manera muy extraña... pero como no podían confrontarlos sin ponerse de acuerdo cada niño llego a la conclusión que lo mejor era guardar silencio... ya ellos se encargarían de dar sus explicaciones a sus padres...

- **Bueno... que les parece si siguen con las presentaciones** – dijo Sanosuke haciendo caso omiso a la actitud tomada por Aoshi.

Misao quiso seguir Aoshi, lo conocía muy bien... estaba segura que la actitud del ninja había cambiado a raíz de saber quien era el padre de su hija. Sin embargo, antes de salir del lugar fue detenida por las palabras de la niña de ojos cafés que no dejaba de sonreír.

- **Yo soy Seoko Hiko, hija de Seijuro Hiko maestro de la técnica Hiten Mitzuruyi y de Okon Hiko miembro del Clan ninja Oniwabanshu**- dijo la niña mirando a la mujer que con ojos grandes llenos de sorpresa se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas y se sonrojaba.

- **¿ Mi hija? No puedo creerlo conseguí que Hiko San me propusiera matrimonio** – dijo Okon sonrojada posando sus manos en sus mejillas.

- **Mi nombre es Megan Sagara, él es mi hermano Zouzo Sagara, somos hijos del luchador Sanosuke Sagara y de la doctora Megumi Takani, tengo 8 años y mi hermano tiene 6 años** – Terminó diciendo la niña de grandes y lindos ojos marrones.

- **Siempre quise tener dos hijos, pero nunca imagine que la madre fuera la Kitsune** – Sanosuke miraba con sorpresa a los niños – **Oye Kitsune ya viste nuestros niños son lindos sacaron el porte de mí** – dijo Sanosuke orgulloso de sus hijos, se acercó al niño para tomarlo en brazos, desordenó sus cabellos. El niño rió al sentir el contacto y actitud juguetona del luchador, se inclinó besando la frente de su pequeña Meg.

- **Tú eres papi** – dijo el niño abrazando a Sanosuke.

- **Vamos kitsune, no seas tímida, dale un abrazo y un besote a nuestros pequeños¿Qué tipo de padres quieres que piensen que somos?** – dijo Sanosuke mirando a dirección donde se encontraba Megumi. Tal parecía que a Sanosuke le había sido de mucho agrado la idea de ser padre y ser el esposo de la doctora... _¿Quién podía imaginarse aquello ?._..

Megumi se puso de pie, se encontraba confundida no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y escuchaban sus oídos, primero el hijo de Aoshi, luego la nena de Misao, aquella niña mayor que no dejaba de sonreír, hija del maestro de Himura... Ahora sus hijos, no podía haberse conseguido otro padre, tenía que ser el cabeza de pollo... _¿Qué futuro le esperaba?_..._ ¡Dios! _debió estar desesperada... mmm ... - _ya_ _venía después la presentación de los hijos de Kenshin y Kaoru... -_ detuvo su camino, buscó a los 2 niños que faltaban de dar sus nombres. Definitivamente... confirmaba sus sospechas, aquel niño pelirrojo y niña de cabello oscuro eran hermanos e hijos de sus amigos. Se acercó sin decir una sola palabra, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, bajó a la altura de la pequeña Meg para besar su mejilla y abrazarla, se levantó y quedando frente a _¿ su futuro esposo_?, se paró de puntillas para besar la mejilla de su hijo, acariciando su mejilla... al parecer Sanosuke no parecía ser un mal prospecto de padre... tenía unos hijos preciosos.

- **Mami eres muy linda** – dijo el niño logrando robar una sonrisa a Megumi.

- **Después de todo serás mi mujer Kitsune**- sonrió – **no seas tímida y dime que sientes por mi**- dijo el joven ganándose un codazo en el estómago.

- **Deja de decir tonterías** – dijo Megumi observando a sus hijos.

- **Auch**- se escapó el sonido de dolor de los labios del joven luchador.

- **Tendremos lindos niños** – dijo Megumi resignada a ser la esposa del cabeza de pollo... después de todo la idea no le parecía tan mala... recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Sanosuke, acercando hacia a ella a la niña de cabellos castaños.

- **Bonita escena, como de retrato familiar. A ustedes les gusto la idea de contraer matrimonio en un futuro... fue como un empujoncito** – dijo Okina mirándoles de forma picarona.

- **Este... pues...** – balbuceaba la pareja sonrojada sin hacer el esfuerzo de romper la cercanía entre ellos y sus hijos.

El anciano dio tremenda carcajada al obsérvales en aprietos – **dejemos que estos dos pequeños se presenten** – dijo Okina señalando a los niños de cabello de fuego y azabache.

- **Mi nombre es Kenji Himura** – dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia – **ella es mi hermana Rioko Himura** – la niña hizo una reverencia al escuchar su nombre – **somos hijos de Kenshin Himura San y Kaoru Kamiya San, tenemos 8 y 4 años de edad, es un placer estar con ustedes** – dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en los labios.

- **Sus hijos son lindos** – dijo la voz triste y apagada de Misao al observar que sus amigos habían logrado ser felices en el futuro.

-** Gracias **– dijo Kaoru corriendo abrazar a sus hijos ... era un sueño hecho realidad ser la esposa de Himura, no pudo disimular su felicidad – **Kenshin sabía que eran nuestros** – terminó diciendo la joven que casi asfixiaba a sus dos pequeños.

Himura tenía sus mejillas rojas haciendo juego con su cabello, en su mente todavía rondaba aquella pregunta _¿ Cómo habían logrado esos niños llegar a su época? _... en realidad no parecía un sueño...

Los chicos no dejaban de hacer preguntas a sus hijos... _¿ Cuándo naciste¿Cómo soy en el futuro¿ Qué día se casaron sus padres¿ Dónde vivimos¿ A qué nos dedicamos?..._

Misao se puso de pie ignorando a sus amigos. Se acercó a Iosha, el hijo de su Aoshi Sama, lo abrazo y besó su frente, no pudo evitarlo en silencio dejo libres unas cuantas lágrimas que se deslizaron en sus mejillas – **Eres un niño muy guapo** – dijo Misao para acercarse al lugar donde estaba su hija, besó sus mejillas y la abrazó - **eres bella Saomi Chan, Jiya tiene razón** – la joven miró con tristeza al anciano que tenía en brazos a su hija – **iré a recostarme un rato ¿ puedes cuidar de ellos Jiya?** – preguntó Misao clavando su mirada al piso para evitar que los demás percibieran su melancolía y sus lágrimas.

- **Claro mi ángel, al parecer, Aoshi olvidó que su hijo esta aquí de visita – **el anciano le miró con ternura** - Descuida los llevaré de paseo, tal vez conozcan nuevos lugares y personas que no hay en su época** – dijo el anciano posando su mano en el hombro de la joven dándole ánimos.

**- Gracias Jiya –** respondió Misao saliendo del lugar.

Necesitaba pensar en la forma de regresar a los pequeños a su época, con sus padres. Estaba desanimada... En ese momento lo hubiera dado todo para que Iosha fuera su hijo ... Pero, nada era perfecto... Aoshi se había casado con la hija del líder del clan vecino, era una joven madura, bella, de ojos miel, cabello castaño, fuerte y con buenas y muchas habilidades... _la mujer perfecta para ser la esposa del Okashira._

Descansaría un poco, confiaba en Okina. Él se haría cargo de los niños... después sería ella la que cuidaría de ambos ... Conociendo a Aoshi estaría meditando...

OoooooOoooooOooooooO

Continuará...

Hola Chicas!... ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ya saben quienes son los niños y quienes son sus padres... esperen el próximo capítulo para conocer que es aquello que esconden los niños de cabello azabache y como pasan un día con sus hijos los personajes.

Espero sus comentarios...

Agradezco a: Yoshi, Arashi Shinomori Chan,Arcasdrea,gabyhyatt (este capítulo va dedicado para tí), Misao-21

Les desea lo mejor en estas fiestas Alis Chan.

Pd. Un abrazo y un Beso...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Capítulo 3: Pensamientos confusos **_

Decidió salir a caminar un rato para despejar su mente... iría al Templo a meditar un par de horas, recuperaría la paz de sus pensamientos... Allí estaba de nuevo el rostro de la hija de Misao, inocente, angelical y lindo... Le costaba admitirlo, pero el hecho de saber que el padre de esa pequeña era Soujiro Seta le había molestado en extremo... tanto que lo mejor había sido marcharse a meditar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- **¿Qué les parece si salimos de este lugar y vamos a comer un helado?**- preguntó entusiasta Sanosuke mirando a Megumi suplicante.

- **Si mami ¿podemos?** – cuestionaron los niños olvidando que en esa época Megumi aún no era su madre.

Sin poder negarse a la petición, la joven dio un _"Si"_ tomando de la mano a la niña en compañía de Sanosuke que se dirigió hacia la salida, agitó su mano despidiéndose de las otras personas que se quedaban en el lugar.

- **Kenshin nosotros también podríamos salir** – dijo Kaoru como sugerencia al samurai.

- **Claro Kaoru** – el samurai asintió girando su rostro hacia donde estaban los niños - **¿ Niños a dónde les gustaría ir?** - preguntó a los niños mirándoles sorprendido por el gran parecido que los pequeños tenían con ellos.

- **Pues...** – dijo el niño mirando hacia la salida – **¿Rioko a dónde quieres ir tú?** – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana.

- **Quiero ir al parque** – dijo la niña sonriendo.

- **Entonces iremos juntos al parque** – dijo Kenshin tomando la mano de la niña, después ofreció su mano libre a Kenji, con la mirada le indicaba a Kaoru que saldría detrás de ella.

La joven obedeció y sonrió llevando en su mente el pensamiento de que su familia salía de paseo.

**- Yahiko Chan, ven con nosotros **– dijo el niño pelirrojo ofreciéndole su mano libre al adolescente.

Yahiko miró hacia la salida buscando la vista de Kaoru pidiéndole permiso para acompañarles.

- **Vamos Yahiko chan** – no perdamos tiempo dijo Kaoru siguiendo su camino.

Yahiko sin perder más tiempo corrió y tomó la mano del pequeño dispuesto a pasar una bella tarde en compañía de los hijos de sus amigos. Se encontraba feliz, por fin la Jo chan conseguía cumplir su deseo.

- **Bien... al parecer nos hemos quedado a solas... mmm... ¿ Qué podemos hacer?** – dijo Okon observando sus amigos salir uno por uno de la habitación.

- **Podríamos ir a buscar a papá** – dijo la pequeña mirando de reojo a su madre.

- **mmm... no creo que sea buena idea, tal vez no crea esta historia que todavía me resulta como un sueño** – dijo Okon.

- **Entiendo** – dijo la niña con carita desanimada.

-** Bueno preparemos algo de comer y visitemos a Hiko San** – dijo Okon sonriendo – **sígueme vamos a la cocina** -

-** Sí... ma... ¿Cómo debo decirte?** – preguntó la niña curiosa.

- **Puedes llamarme mami** – dijo Okon saliendo del lugar, su hija caminaba detrás de ella.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Este es el lugar que Aoshi tiene como segundo hogar** – dijo Okina entrando a la enorme construcción.

-** Lo sabemos** – dijo Saomi soltando la mano del anciano para correr a buscar al hombre que en un futuro sería parte importante en su vida.

- **Vamos pequeño, si no caminas más de prisa tu hermana nos dejará atrás** – dijo Okina caminando de frente sin dar tiempo al niño de decir alguna palabra.

Esbozó una sonrisa al verle allí sentado en posición de flor de loto... seguro que meditaba... camino en puntillas para no distraerle... no creía conveniente llegar corriendo y llamarle... _¿cómo podía llamarlo? _... _mmm ...no podía llamarlo Okashira y de la otra forma... ni pensarlo ... no, no, no, no... había escuchado algunas veces que su mamá le llamará Aoshi Sama..._

Siguió caminando en silencio y se sentó imitándole, ahora estaba a un lado del hombre que quería mucho, después de su mamá ella era quien más le quería.

- **¿ Misao?** – preguntó el apuesto hombre sin abrir sus ojos.

- **No, Aoshi Sama soy Saomi, la hija de Misao** – dijo la niña.

-...- Aoshi no dijo una palabra más, abrió sus ojos lentamente, giró su rostro en dirección a donde había escuchado la tierna e inocente voz, se encontró con los dos ojitos brillantes que le miraban con admiración... igual a Misao, cuando niña, llegaba corriendo gritando "Aoshi Sama", "Aoshi Sama", interrumpiendo su meditación, abría sus ojos para encontrar a Misao jalándole el brazo pidiéndole que le hiciera figuras de papel... pero... la pequeña que se encontraba a su lado no era Misao, era casi su copia... con diferencia del peinado... las dos coletas le daban el aspecto de una muñequita de porcelana... una belleza de colección.

Saomi le obsequió una sonrisa, haciéndolo despertar de su ensoñación, la niña le habló...

- **No quise molestarle Aoshi Sama, mamá siempre dice que **_**" debemos respetar el momento de meditación del Okashira "**_– La pequeña le miraba atenta.

- **Muchacho por fin te encontramos, era de suponerse que estarías buscando paz a tus pensamientos, me alegra que la hija de Misao este contigo... esta en buenas manos** – dijo el anciano caminando hacia él lado izquierdo de la entrada para dejar a la vista detrás de él la figura de un niño de cabellos azabache.

Aoshi asintió observando al niño.

- **Iosha ven pequeño, tu padre no muerde, ni atraviesa con sus Kodashis** – dijo Okina haciendo una seña al niño de que entrase a donde estaba el ninja.

Se escuchó la risa de la pequeña Saomi al escuchar las palabras del anciano.

- **Buenas tardes Shinomori San** – dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia.

- **Vamos Iosha, Aoshi Sama es tu papá, no seas formal y dile papi... como que Shinomori San** – dijo la niña poniéndose de pie.

- **Saomi tiene razón... No sigas el ejemplo de tu padre, eres muy serio pequeño **– dijo Okina sonriendo

- **¿ Acaso le molesta Aoshi Sama?**- preguntó la niña mirando al ninja.

- **No** – dijo Aoshi poniéndose de pie, camino hacia donde estaba su hijo lo tomó en brazos y lo levantó a la altura de su rostro, le miró fijamente y con detalle memorizando su rostro...

- **Eres muy parecido a mí** – dijo Aoshi bajando al niño poniéndolo en el piso.

- **Hai** – asintió Iosha sonrojado. Su padre era un hombre muy alto, fuerte y extremadamente serio, aún le costaba trabajo creer que su madre se casará con él, el hombre que le sostenía tenía razón el parecido entre ellos no sólo se presentaba en el físico, sino en el carácter también, algún día sería como su padre...

- **Mamí siempre lo dice** – dijo Saomi, al darse cuenta de lo que decía tapo impulsivamente su boca con sus manos.

Aoshi giro su rostro hacia ella, le miró interesado con su semblante serio, sin mucho esfuerzo dejó al niño en el piso, notó los ojitos cristalinos de Saomi, la niña bajo su rostro clavando la vista al suelo, el ninja se acercó, se acomodo frente a ella en cuclillas, para tomar delicadamente su rostro, quedando sus ojos frente a los de él; no pudo soportarlo más y la niña se abalanzó sobre él, le abrazo besando su mejilla susurrando un " te quiero mucho", Aoshi conmovido no hizo otra cosa más que corresponder al abrazo, le limpio las lagrimas con sus dedos, le brindó una nítida sonrisa, sin pensarlo le besó en la frente y le cargo en sus brazos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Misao había llegado a su habitación, se recostó en su futón boca abajo recordado a los pequeños de cabello azabache, Saomi Seta su hija y Iosha Shinomori, hijo de Aoshi, su Aoshi Sama... se daba cuenta que no había sido buena idea pedir ese deseo... era triste darse cuenta de su desdicha, de su futuro unida a un hombre que no amaba le dolía más enterarse que Aoshi nunca había dejado de verla como una niña, se iba a casar con otra mujer... la vida no era justa... no para ella... sus amigos lograron ser felices, tenían bonitas familias... incluso Okon conseguiría que Hiko San la hiciera su esposa... no había esperanza... en esos momentos había muerto para a ella...

Cerró los ojos para descansar por unos 30 minutos, después iría en busca de Aoshi necesitaba hablar con él... no podía hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, pero si podía decirle que ella no quería ser desposada por ese espadachín, no era nadie para quitarle su padre a ese pequeño niño... y su hija... ella debía comprender que era necesario no casarse con su padre para lograr su felicidad... pensamientos sin sentido... pensar en felicidad sabiendo que su Aoshi sama tendría una linda familia unido a la joven del otro clan... Su mente era una tormenta, sus ideas vagaban sin rumbo... no sabía que hacer...

Debía hacerse cargo de los niños, en ese momento Okina debería andar por ahí caminando por las calles de Kyoto, presumiendo que los pequeños eran sus nietos para conseguir chicas lindas.

Una vuelta... otra vuelta... y de nuevo una vuelta más... era imposible buscar tranquilidad y descanso, la idea de no ser la esposa de Aoshi taladraba en su mente, sin permitirle mantener la calma, se levantó del futón para ir en la búsqueda del ninja.

Misao bajó las escaleras entró a la cocina viendo una linda escena, Okon y su hija preparaban un pastel, la ninja mezclaba las cosas y la niña se las mantenía cerca.

- **Voy a salir Okon, nos vemos después** – dijo la voz apagada de Misao que salía por la puerta de atrás.

- **Ok, cuídate Misao Chan, saludos a Aoshi San** – dijo Okon moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha disipando el humo hecho por la harina.

Misao corrió en dirección en donde estaba segura se encontraba el Okashira. Después de un tiempo llegó a su destino, subió los escalones cuidadosamente, entró al lugar lentamente mirando de un lado a otro buscando al ninja, llegó hasta la habitación principal del Templo para observar una escena que esperaba se congelará para siempre... Aoshi tenía en brazos a su hija, cariñosamente la había levantado para después besar su frente, un gesto extraño viniendo de él. Sin embargo, su corazón latió con alegría, sonrío para ella misma... su hija se veía muy bien en los brazos de su Aoshi Sama ... detuvo en su garganta sus palabras para entrar silenciosamente, lo último que deseaba era que la escena se desvaneciera con el susurro del viento, llegó hasta donde Okina estaba, parándose a un lado del Anciano, antes de que él le dijera algo, la joven hizo una seña de guardar silencio obsequiándole una sonrisa.

La pequeña niña obsequiaba una sonrisa al hombre que le tenía en brazos, había visto como Aoshi se acercaba a Iosha, sintió que oprimían su corazón. Ella también deseaba que su padre le abrazará, que le diera muestras de cariño como lo hacía cuando estaba en su casa... En su época.

-**Arigato** – dijo la niña mirando a los ojos al atractivo Okashira.

-...- Aoshi asintió sin dejar de mirar sus lindos ojos, como le recordaba esa pequeña a Misao.

El ninja giró sobre sus talones para decirle algo al anciano y la vió allí parada a un lado de Okina, le miraba con dulzura; el brillo de sus ojos era intenso... igual de hechizante que el de la pequeña niña que sostenía en brazos, la joven le sonreía, había tomado la mano de su hijo, se veía tan linda de la mano de su pequeño, como si fuera una madre que en silencio mostraba afecto a su hijo. Misao dejaba de ser una niña para ser mujer, una hermosa mujer sin duda alguna sería una buena madre... y buena esposa...

- **Aoshi, - **Habló el anciano** - muchacho, me retiro, tengo asuntos pendientes, ahora que Misao esta aquí ambos pueden hacerse cargo de los pequeños angelitos, llévenlos de paseo a Kyoto, que conozcan lindos lugares... vamos niños díganles a sus padres a donde quieren ir, pasen una tarde en familia** – terminó de decir el anciano saliendo del lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

Hola Chicas que les parece este capi, la historia continua, el capi 4 ya esta listo sólo hay que pasarlo a la compu, para describir la tarde que los personajes viven con sus hijos, espero sus comentarios...

Agradezco a las personas que me leen: **Misao-21, ****gabyhyatt,** **CiNtHiA,** **rakkelinha,** **Alexandra Shinomori,** **yoshi,** **Tao Jun Shinomori**

Las quiero amigas.

Gracias por su apoyo...

Alis Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, sólo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Capítulo 4: Un paseo en Kyoto **_

Ambos niños miraron interrogantes al anciano, las palabras se las había dicho como si él conociera su secreto, las sospechas se confirmaban Jiya era un hombre muy astuto, sabio e inteligente.

- **Si Jiya**- dijo la niña actuando naturalmente, con una hermosa sonrisa que había heredado de su padre, Okina le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad a su infantil juego.

El anciano salió del lugar, dejaría todo en manos de Misao. Ella sabía como convencer Aoshi de llevar a los niños de paseo y pasar una divertida tarde en compañía de sus hijos. Algunas veces los jóvenes podían dejarse cegar pos sus emociones, _¿Cómo no podían darse cuenta de lo obvio?_, la diferencia que marcaba el color de una mirada.

- **Y... ¿ Qué podemos hacer ahora?** - Preguntó nerviosamente Misao, intentando disimular su grado de ansiedad. La joven posó su mirada a los niños con el fin de recibir una respuesta.

- **Pues a comer un helado... vamos al parque ó a la plaza que esta justo en el centro de la ciudad...** – dijo la pequeña niña observando al hijo del Okashira.

- **Hai** – respondió el niño asintiendo. Misao le observó divertida, olvidando por un momento que ese niño no era suyo, centro sus pensamientos en mencionarse a sí misma que el niño era el vivo retrato de su Aoshi Sama pero en pequeño, la joven sonrió, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el okashira, mirándola interrogante acorto la distancia que había entre él y ella.

- **Nos vamos** – dijo Aoshi con Saomi en brazos dirigiéndose a la salida.

- **Siii** - gritó la niña con alegría – **mami no te quedes allí parada... te dejaremos atrás** – dijo la pequeña feliz en los brazos del Okashira.

-**Esperen¡YA VAMOS!** - dijo Misao apretando suavemente la mano de Iosha para salir corriendo detrás del ninja.

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

- **Me da dos helados de chocolate y dos de sabor nuez, en cono por favor** – dijo Sanosuke amablemente a la señorita que trabajaba en la nevería.

El joven castaño espero unos escasos minutos mientras la señorita depositaba las bolas de helado en los conos.

- **Aquí tiene** – la mujer extendió su mano con los helados – **son 80 yenes** – terminó de decir la señorita entregando a Sanosuke los helados.

- **Gracias**– Sanosuke le entregó el dinero y tomó con sumo cuidado los conos con helado.

- **A usted Señor, que tenga un buen día en compañía de su familia **-

Sanosuke sonrió al escuchar el comentario de la jovencita, se encontraba lleno de orgullo al ver a Megumi sentada en una banca de madera, acompañada de sus hijos uno en cada lado, que esperaban deseosos sus helados.

- **Mami, papi viene con mi helado de chocolate** – dijo el pequeño Zouzo observando acercarse a Sanosuke hacia ellos.

- **Así es pequeño, el " Cabeza de pollo" viene con tu helado** – Megumi depositó un besito tierno en la cabecita de su hijo.

- **No le digas cabeza de pollo, mami, tú en casa siempre lo llamas **_**"KOISHI"**_ – dijo el niño inocentemente.

La doctora no pudo evitar el sonrojo que se apodero de sus blancas mejillas al imaginarse llamando a Sanosuke con tal cariño... todo el tiempo se peleaban era algo casi imposible... Como pedir al naranjo dar peras.

- **Han llegado los helados** – dijo el castaño sonriente. Sanosuke entregó un helado de chocolate al niño – **este es para ti Meg chan** – entregándole uno de sabor nuez – **este es tuyo, Kitsune **– dijo Sanosuke acercándole un cono con helado de chocolate.

- **No papi,**- el niño atrajo la atención del luchador.

- **¿ Eh? **– le miró el joven de mirada castaña.

– **No digas Kitsune a mamá, dile Koishi como lo haces en casa** – dijo Zouzo mirando inocentemente a Sanosuke.

El luchador, en ese momento, casi deja caer su helado... gracias a Dios reaccionó, su cara se encontraba colorada

- **Papá, tu cara se puso del color del cabello del tío Kenshin** – dijo la niña sonriendo y señalando su rostro.

- **Meg Chan tiene razón, mira mami** – dijo el niño probando de su helado señalando con su dedo índice la cara de su padre.

- **¿Estas nervioso Sanosuke?** – preguntó Megumi recordando lo que su hijo le había dicho... Hizo un espacio para que el luchador se sentará – **Vamos siéntate, aquí a mi lado** – dijo Megumi divertida coqueteando, el tono de su voz era meloso... – _**Koishi**_ – parecía ser un juego divertido... _Un sacrificio por su hijo._

**¡ Qué ! ... ¿ nervioso... YO ?... que cosas... dices Megumi** – tragó saliva acercándose para tomar asiento entre la doctora y su hija – **talvez orgulloso de escucharte llamarme "KOISHI"** – dijo más seguro siguiendo el juego.

La _" familia SAGARA"_ siguió disfrutando de su tarde, jugando en el parque, corriendo de un lugar a otro detrás de una pelota... permitiendo a la pareja conocer el uno del otro su lado paternal... Cosa que en cada minuto les acercaba más y más como si fueran una pareja comprometida en matrimonio... incluso actuaban como tal, esos niños lograban que ellos actuaran de forma extraña... _pero no desagradable._

OooooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

- **Jo chan, eres una tortuga** – gritó un joven que corría detrás de una niña.

- **Tú puedes mamá** – dijo la niña sonriendo.

- **Ya verás cuando te alcance Yahiko Chan** – gritaba Kaoru corriendo detrás del él.

- **JAJAJAJA**- se carcajeó Yahiko – **en un siglo Jo Chan, si tienes suerte** – le gritó enseñando la lengua a la chica.

Kenji sonrió iba caminando a lado de su padre, observando atentó la escena de persecución.

- **La relación de Kaoru Dono¿ siempre ha sido la misma con Yahiko?** – preguntó el niño curioso.

- **Pues si... ¿ Por qué la pregunta?** – dijo el pelirrojo mirando de reojo al niño que caminaba a su lado.

- **Lo que pasa es que en el futuro es igual** – el niño sonrió - **siempre Yahiko y mamá se la viven peleando cuando no inicia ella es él – **observaba a su padre – **He llegado a la conclusión de que es una forma de mostrarse cariño **-

-** Sí, estas en lo cierto una relación fuera de lo común** – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-**¿ Kaoru Dono y usted son novios?** – fue la pregunta inocente del pequeño.

_- __**¿oro?**_ – soltó de golpe el joven pelirrojo nervioso no tenía idea de qué contestar.

- **Ya veo... aún no le dice lo que siente por ella** – dijo el niño mirando a Kenshin.

- **Pues... aún no... ¿ Cómo lo supiste?** – preguntó Kenshin desviando su mirada... sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo claro, apenas perceptible.

- **Cuándo papá esta nervioso o no tiene idea de que contestar responde con su característico... **_**¡ORO!...**_** mamá dice que desde que se conocieron es así...** – Terminó de decir el niño para salir corriendo tras Yahiko y su hermana, también quería disfrutar del paseo.

-- El samurai no tuvo tiempo de seguir con la conversación, veía al alegre pequeño correr tras sus amigos, le causaba una gran confusión saber que Kaoru sería su esposa, se preguntaba que le había ayudado a expresar sus sentimientos... Su futuro hijo se marchaba en el momento en que le cuestionaría sobre la declaración de amor entre ellos.

Kenshin observó tranquilo y alegre por largo tiempo el correr de sus hijos tras una pelota de gran tamaño, acompañados de risas y gritos de júbilo. Yahiko y Kaoru parecían dos niños más, disfrutando de los juegos infantiles. Tendrían el tiempo necesario para seguir conviviendo, tenía algunas preguntas en mente por lo pronto la tarde pasaba sin mayor problemas.

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

**Aoshi Sama... ****¿puedo pedirle algo?** – preguntó dulcemente la niña atrayendo la atención del Okashira.

- **Hai** - Aoshi asintió observando la carita angelical de la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

- **Yo quiero que usted nos haga figuras de papel **– dijo Saomi obsequiando una sonrisa, esperando ansiosa la respuesta del ninja.

-- Aoshi asintió sin quitar sus ojos de encima del rostro de Saomi.

- **Makimashi San¿se encuentra cansada?** – preguntó Iosha mirando de reojo a la joven, sentía la tibieza de su mano, era como la de su madre, cálida, suave y nivea.

- **No Iosha , estoy bien**- Misao sonrió al yo en pequeño de su Aoshi Sama.

Caminaron por unos 20 minutos por las calles de Kyoto, las personas les saludaban y sonreían observándoles con sorpresa al identificar a sus pequeños acompañantes. Misao se sonrojaba al escuchar los comentarios de los comerciantes y compradores: _"Mira que linda familia", "Esos niños son precioso, tienen padres atractivos"... " Una linda pareja en compañía de sus hijos"_. Aoshi seguía su camino en silencio... no queriendo prestar atención a los comentarios... le parecían palabras exageradas _¿ Qué nunca habían visto dos adultos caminando con dos niños por las calles?..._

Saomi sonreía y Iosha con su carita seria tomaba la mano de Misao con delicadeza, no quería apartarse de su lado, la cálida sensación y el aroma que la joven desprendía de su cuerpo le hacia pensar que caminaba con su familia como hacían en su época, cuando su papá y mamá daban paseos o iban de compras...

- **Aoshi Sama... ¿ podemos comer algo?** – preguntó curiosa Misao.

- **Hai**- dijo Aoshi dirigiéndose a un local donde vendían arroz y Susshi.

Un momento agradable compartiendo los alimentos... La pequeña Saomi había dicho que su madre siempre le decía que era importante dar gracias por los alimentos y pedir por la purificación de estos a Dios... Una escena inolvidable las cuatro personas sentadas a la mesa cerrando sus ojos y poniendo sus manos pegadas a la altura de la frente -_ Saomi les hizo repetir __**" Gracias Dios por la comida que nos das... purifícala... amén" - **_. Un gesto que resaltaba la madurez y el buen trabajo que Misao hacia en el futuro en su papel de madre.

Siguieron su paseo hasta llegar a un parque... Saomi corrió hasta los columpios pidiéndole a Misao que le ayudará a mecerse, reía y mostraba su felicidad, mientras que Aoshi y Iosha las observaban... la frase popular _**" de tal palo tal astilla"**_ se venía a la mente de la ninja... Por todos los cielos esos hombrecillos eran dos estatuas tan parecidas, podría pasar toda una vida observándoles. Así pasaron lo que restó de la tarde, observando a Saomi y a Misao jugar.

Llegó el momento de regresar al Aoiya, caída la noche. Misao llevaba de la mano a su hija, era un torbellino, tendría batería de sobra hasta que la observó bostezar y la pequeña jaló de su mano con fuerza atrayendo la atención de Misao.

- **Dime**- dijo Misao mirándola.

- **Tengo sueño** – respondió la niña frotando sus ojitos, su rostro asomaba el cansancio de su jornada.

-**¿Quieres que te lleve en mis brazos?** – preguntó Misao cariñosamente.

- **Si** – la niña asintió.

Justo cuando la joven se disponía a cargar a su hija, El Okashira con un delicado y cuidadoso movimiento la tomó en brazos, continuó su camino sin emitir palabras dirigidas a Misao; Acomodando a la pequeña contra su pecho le susurró un cálido... _**" Duerme", **_raro en él. Saomi sintiéndose protegida en los fuertes y cálidos brazos obedeció cerrando sus ojos.

Misao se acercó a Iosha y le tomó de la mano brindándole una sonrisa que él correspondió.

- **¿ Tienes sueño?**- preguntó Misao con interés al niño.

- **No** – respondió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro tranquilo.

- **Bien**- dijo Misao siguiendo a su, ahora, amor platónico.

Al llegar al Aoiya encontraron las luces apagadas y en la puerta de la cocina una nota:

" _**Chicos, salí de paseo con mi hija... no regreso hasta mañana "**_

_**Okon**_

Misao bostezó, el cansancio se manifestaba en su espalda, en sus brazos; debía dormir, dando un merecido descanso a todas las emociones del día.

Quién le diría que su deseo se hiciera realidad, pero que la suerte para con ella no pintará de buena manera, ya que mañana sería otro día y pensaría con más calma en como regresar a los pequeños a su época.

Aoshi le miró interrogante, con el fin de saber donde debía recostar a la pequeña copia de Misao.

Misao interpretando la pregunta reflejada en sus hechizantes ojos azul hielo, le dijo que la recostará en su futón mientras ella instalaba a Iosha.

**- Él dormirá conmigo** – fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió el Okashira en ese día a Misao antes de desaparecer por el pasillo que le llevaba a la habitación de la joven.

- **Ya escuchaste Iosha, dormirás con Aoshi Sama** – dijo la ninja con una sonrisa simulada, escondiendo su tristeza.

- **Si** – el niño le siguió en silencio, llegaron a la habitación del Okashira, se encontraba en orden. Misao acomodó el futón para recostar al pequeño, se acercó para besar su frente, deseándole buenas noches y dulces sueños.

El pequeño cerró sus ojos recordando la sonrisa y canción que su linda y cariñosa madre le dedicaba todas las noches... _por ahora la sonrisa bastaba..._

- **Gracias Aoshi Sama** – dijo Misao observando desde la entrada de su habitación como el ninja tenía un gesto amoroso para con su hija, besaba de manera paternal la mejilla de Saomi.

Aoshi siendo consciente de ser descubierto en su muestra de sentimientos hacia la pequeña, no dijo absolutamente nada... silencio que Misao interpretó como un _**" no es necesaria la gratitud... fue un placer..."**_

Le vio caminar hacia ella y pasar por alto su figura siguiendo su camino hacia su habitación, donde su hijo le esperaba...

Había algunas preguntas en el aire... alguien tenía que dar respuesta a estas... la pregunta era... _¿Quién?_

En los brazos de Morfeo rendidos los miembros del Oniwabanshu y sus invitados disfrutaban en recordar en sus sueños sus paseos y los angelicales rostros de sus hijos a los cuales abrazaban de manera protectora y con cariño...

OooooOooooOoooooOooooO

Continuará...

Hola chicas... muchas gracias por su paciencia... disculpen la demora... pero bueno un estudiante tiene muchos deberes y a mí me exigen mucho mis maestros... ando muy ocupada con mi Tesis y pues ya inicio exámenes debo estudiar.

Este capítulo completito va dedicado a Alexandra Shinomi, quien me alentó a escribir antes de lo planeado... te agradezco tu adición por mi fic.

Agradezco a las siguientes personas: _gabyhyatt, __Misao-21,__ yoshi, Alexandra Shinomori, TAO JUN SHINOMORI, __sakura waters._

Alis chan (R.I.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**Capítulo 6: Un día como otros...**

Una hermosa mañana daba la bienvenida al astro rey en todo su esplendor... los nítidos rayos entraban por las rendijas de las ventanas... un día lleno de vida... listo para ser disfrutado...

- **Buenos días** – se escucho la voz de una mujer.

- **Buenos días, Megumi San** – respondieron a coro las tiernas vocecitas de seis niños que le miraban sonrientes al observarle que en sus manos traía una bandeja llena de rebanas de pan horneado.

- **¿ Ya se lavaron las manitas?** – preguntó curiosa la mujer observando atentamente las manos que los niños habían puesto sobre la mesa con su vista en las palmas sin rastro de manchas.

- **Perfecto, a comer se ha dicho** – dijo otra mujer que les entregaba vasos con leche fresca.

Los dos niños pelinegros cerraron sus ojitos para dar gracias a Kami por la comida, las mujeres les miraron divertidas al darse cuenta que los niños frente a ellas estaban muy bien educados, no cabía duda que Misao y Aoshi harían un buen trabajo como padres... aunque muy al pesar de sus amigos, ellos no serían marido y mujer en un futuro... era una lastima ver el sueño de su amiga ser llevado por la corriente...

- **Buenos días Kamiya San, Takani San** – saludo desde la entrada el Okashira.

- **Buenos días Aoshi**- saludaron al unísono las mujeres observando como detrás de este hacían su aparición Sanosuke y Kenshin.

- **Que bueno que les vemos llegar Kenshin y cabeza de pollo, Misao tuvo que salir con Okina, así que como Okon no esta en casa y los otros miembros del Oniwabanshu andan en asuntos importantes, Kaoru y yo nos haremos cargo del lugar** – dijo Megumi mirando a los dos hombres a los que nombraba.

- **Así es** – asintió la joven que estaba a un lado de ella – i**remos al mercado de compras y después iremos a comprar algunos kimonos y accesorios... por lo que tendran que quedarse a cuidar a los niños** – dijo Kaoru mirándoles desafiante... no recibiría una negativa de su parte.

- **Si Kaoru dono** – respondió Kenshin sonriendo.

Aoshi guardaba silencio, escuchaba atento lo que los visitantes cruzaban en palabras durante su corta conversación, observó como Megumi entregaba a cada niño una rebanada de pan, luego se quitaba el mandil y se dirigía a la cocina acomodando su cabello en una coleta baja.

- **Que suerte la nuestra... tener que ser niñeras, espero que tengas idea de que hacer Kenshin... nos tendrás que dar de comer también** – dijo Sanosuke caminando a la mesa para tomar del plato una rebana de pan – **¿ Darías un poco de tu leche a papá?** - preguntó el luchador a su hijo.

- **Sí** – respondió el niño ofreciéndole el vaso de leche que tenía sostenido con sus dos manos.

- **No le estes quitando la leche a Zouzo, sírvete tú mismo CABEZA DE POLLO!** – gritó desde la cocina Megumi que había escuchado la petición de Sanosuke.

- **Si Kitsune, lo que tú digas** – dijo el luchador bajando sus brazos derrotado directo hacia la cocina para servirse leche en un vaso.

- **Así esta mejor** – respondió triunfante la doctora.

- **Regresemos en la tarde, tengan cuidado chicos, niños se portan bien** – dijo Kaoru moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, símbolo de despedida, los niños les respondieron obsequiándoles sonrisas, se mantenían ocupados comiendo su rico desayuno.

OooooOooooOooooOooooOoooooO

-** Así que es mí hija** – había repetido por enésima vez el maestro del estilo Mitzuruyi, asombrado aún al ver el rostro de la pequeña niña...

- **Sí, nuestra hija** – dijo Okon con rubor en sus mejillas observaba a la pequeña dormir placenteramente en la cama que Hiko les había prestado para pasar la noche.

- **No puedo creer que una niña venga del pasado y que diga que contraje matrimonio y senté cabeza... llegue a pensar que eso sería imposible**- dijo Hiko San mirando de reojo a la mujer que se encontraba a un lado de él bebiendo té.

Okon se sentía extraña había caminado toda la tarde con su pequeña hija acompañándole con el único deseo en su corazón de encontrarse con el amor de su vida y futuro padre de su hija... cuando habían llegado para verle... Seijuro les había recibido amablemente, le habían platicado el motivo por el cual estaban allí, el samurai casi cae de espaldas al escuchar de labios de la niña que él era su padre y que se iba a casar con la ninja, tomó las cosas con calma y al ver que el tiempo había pasado como el viento, les invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, para el día de mañana poder conocer un poco más a Seoko.

- **Sabe Hiko San, me siento extraña, usted sabe que siempre he sentido una especial atracción por usted, pero...** – dijo Okon interrumpiendo sus recuerdos del día anterior, tenía su cabeza baja, sus ojos clavados en la mesa.

- **Seijuro... así debes llamarme... cuando has escuchado que una futura esposa hable con tanta formalidad a su futuro esposo** – dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola.

El rubor de las mejillas de Okon subió de tono al escuchar las palabras dulces de su no tan lejano amor platónico, la mujer sonrió agradecida por la confianza y seguridad que él le brindaba en esos momentos.

- **Arigatou** – susurró la mujer antes de dejarse llevar por la acción del maestro al sentir que este tomaba en su mano delicadamente el mentón de la joven para levantarle el rostro... con suave y lento movimiento acercó su rostro y selló los labios de la chica con los suyos.

OooooOooooOooooOooooO

- **¡No lo soporto más!** – gritó el luchador, alzo los brazos para estirar sus músculos y bostezo manifestando su fastidio - **Debo salir...** – dijo Sanosuke poniéndose de pie... llevaba más de dos horas observando correr a los niños de un lugar a otro en el jardín, a excepción de uno, el niño de cabellos azabache, hijo del Okashira permanecía sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol observando como los demás niños se divertían.

- **¿Adónde crees que vas Sanosuke?** – preguntó Kenshin cuando le vió caminar hacia la salida del Aoiya.

- **Por ahí, me estoy volviendo loco** – dijo Sanosuke siguiendo su camino.

- **Pero... ¿ y los niños?** – preguntó curioso Kenshin mirando hacia donde ellos estaban, les observó jugar.

- **Estarán bien... son buenos niños** – dijo Sanosuke cruzando la salida.

- **Pero... Kaoru y Megumi dijeron...** – Kenshin trataba de hacer regresar al luchador.

- **Pero nada Kenshin... regresaré al rato para comer... prepara algo rico ¿quieres, Chao...**- dijo Sanosuke interrumpiendo al samurai, levanto su mano y sin mucho esfuerzo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones siguió su camino.

Kenshin regreso a sus labores, necesitaba terminar de picar las verduras para la ensalada y cortar algunos trozos de pescado, se dirigió a la cocina con el objetivo de seguir con su labor, dejó a los pequeños en el jardín jugaban unos con otros, aventando una enorme pelota azul.

OooooOoooOooooOooooO

- ¿**Qué ocurre Kaoru?** – preguntó Megumi a la joven que miraba Kimonos a un lado suyo.

- **Nada, sólo me preguntaba ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a Kenshin y Sanosuke con los niños **– respondió Kaoru observando un kimono rosa con bordes rojos que tenía en sus manos.

- **No hay nada de que preocuparse... confió en que los niños están bien... aunque talvez en compañía del cabeza de pollo...** – dijo Megumi llevando una mano a su frente.

- **Si** – asintió Kaoru – **Kenshin esta con ellos... Sanosuke con tal de comer hará todo lo que Kenshin le diga **- dijo Kaoru más tranquila... que podía ocurrir... si los niños habían mostrado ser buenos pequeños... seguían reglas... eran bien educados... ¿ acaso había algo de que preocuparse?

- **Tienes razón... no hay nada que nos arruine nuestra mañana y tarde de compras** – dijo Megumi con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Las mujeres siguieron disfrutando de su tiempo libre, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que podía estar ocurriendo en casa...

OooooOoooOooooOooooO

- **Misao, veo que no te agrada la idea de que la hija del líder del Clan vecino venga a visitar el Aoiya** – comentó un anciano que caminaba a un lado de la joven mirándole de reojo.

- **_Por supuesto que no fue de mi agrado... esa tal Lita... la futura esposa de Aoshi_** - pensó Misao con furía... estaba segura que la tonta de la ninja estaba enamorada de su Okashira, de su Aoshi Sama, prueba de ello, fue cuando le preguntó a Okina por él, se había hecho de mucha paciencia con tal de no lanzarse sus Kunais para dejarla estampada contra la pared y allí había venido la inoportuna invitación del anciona... seguía retumbando en su mente las palabras ¿ Lita Chan si gusta puede venir unos días al Aoiya...?... rayos se encontraba furiosa... tenía que conseguir la manera de regresar a su epoca a los niños... sería peligroso de Iosha, se encontrase con su madre... temía a la reacción de Aoshi y de la estupida ninja que desde siempre había querido apartarle de su lado al apuesto Okashira.

La joven respiró profundo tomando fuerzas para responder al comentario de Okina.

- **Me da igual Jiya... fue cortes de tu parte invitarla...** – dijo Misao apresurando el paso, necesitaba llegar lo antes posible para ver a los niños... se sentía entre la espada y la pared... por una parte quería llegar y decirle sobre sus sentimientos al ninja y por otra deseaba que la vida de esos dos pequeños existiera en un futuro... no era justo ni para Saomi, ni para Iosha quitarles su padre y su madre... todo un dilema... en esos momentos deseaba no tener conciencia...

- **_Cómo tú digas mi ángel... pero algo me dice que va arder Troya_** – dijo en voz baja más para sí el anciano... que sonreía internamente por darse cuenta del comportamiento de la jovencita...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Había pasado más de 4 horas sentado en posición de loto meditando... recordaba cada uno de los momentos que había pasado aquella tarde en compañía de Misao y los niños... una y otra vez a su mente llegaba el rostro angelical sonriente y dulce de la hija de la ninja... por más que buscaba concentrarse en un entrenamiento silencioso... no lograba alcanzar el éxito deseado... se dispuso a regresar al Aoiya, recordó que Kaoru y Megumi habían salido de compras... lo más probable era encontrar a Sanosuke y a Kenshin solos cuidando de los niños... debía proteger a su hijo Iosha y a Saomi, justo como cuidaba de su madre cuando era niña, le hacia figuras de papel... podían pasar horas y horas sentados en el jardín, el armando las figuras y la pequeña Misao esperándole impaciente y contenta.

El hombre encargado de la cocina se encontraba despreocupado preparando los alimentos, hasta que se percató que le hacían falta unos ingredientes... algo más le inquietaba... un segundo hacía unos momentos escuchaba el rebotar de la pelota, el ruido del golpe que hacía cuando pegaba en el agua y las inconfundibles risas de los pequeños.

Salió al jardín buscando de los niños... ni rastro de ellos, tal vez habían sido presas del cansancio y se habían ido a dormir... poco común... lo más probable había sido que se aburrieran del mismo juego... y para buscar otro escenario habrían salido del Aoiya para ir al parque que estaba cerca... iría a conseguir los ingredientes faltantes y los buscaría para traerlos de regreso... sí... eso haría...

Los niños jugaban felizmente en el parque lleno de árboles, subían a los columpios y se mecían con el impulso de sus cuerpos y con ayuda del viento. Sin embargo había una pequeña intentando trepar un árbol, mientras que otra le imitaba.

- **Tú puedes Saomi Chan**- gritaba desde una rama sentada Megan.

- **Ya verás que si... nadie me llama cobarde** – decía la pequeña de dos coletas esforzando a llegar hasta donde estaba la otra niña.

- **No es correcto que subas** – decía un Kenji preocupado observando dos ligeros raspones en las piernas de la niña.

-** Descuida Kenji... estaré bien... esto es algo que las ninjas hacemos** – decía una orgullosa Saomi por verse sentada en una rama más abajo a la de su amiga.

- **Si Iosha Kun se da cuenta... te va reprender**... – dijo Kenji observándole – lo mejor es que bajes ya... es peligroso puedes lastimarte.

- **Iosha Kun no se va a enterar... aparte el no puede hacerme nada... estoy bien** – dijo Saomi sonriendo.

- **Kenji, ven sube con nosotras** – decía Megan moviendo su mano en señal de seguridad.

- **Saomi Chan, baja de ahí** – se escuchó la tranquila voz de un niño.

- **Iosha Kun... ya pude subir **– decía llena de alegría en su rostro la niña, saludando al niño.

- **Es peligroso... baja de ahí** – dijo el niño sin acaso a la alegría de la pequeña Saomi.

-** Eres un aburrido... mejor ven y sube **– dijo Saomi observando como Megan bajaba del árbol.

- **Voy por ti Kenji...** – dijo la niña bajando cuidadosamente del árbol.

- **No es necesario... necesitamos bajar a Saomi... podemos jugar otra cosa** – dijo Kenji mirando de reojo al niño de cabellos azabache, él cual no se encontraba a gusto con la situación.

Iosha miraba atento a Saomi, sin quitar su vista de su figura... la veía allí sentada... tranquila, rebosante de felicidad... en su época no la dejaban subir a los árboles y ahora podido hacerlo... que tan malo podía ser que disfrutará un poco más de su logro, en silencio siguió en su lugar cuidando a la pequeña.

Megan estaba intentando de convencer al niño pelirrojo, cuando escucharon el grito de ayuda cargado de angustia de la pequeña que minutos antes disfrutará de la hermosa vista.

- **Iosha Kun!... no me quiero caer** – grito la pequeña Saomi atrayendo la atención de los niños, al escuchar su nombre el niño voltió a mirarle y lo que se encontro le asusto de sobre manera.

La pequeña de las dos coletas estaba sostenida con sus dos bracitos de la rama que amenzaba con romperse... lo cual significaba ver caer después Saomi... de seguro se lesionaria... ella era tan frágil como una muñequita... que podía hacer... él tampoco tenía permitido subir árboles... pero... tenía que ayudarla... la culpa no le dejaría de perseguir si no hacía algo por ayudarle, pronto Kenji y Megan intentaron subir ayudarle.

- **Busca ayuda... ve busca a Aoshi San, Sanosuke San o a mi papá... ¿ Qué esperas ?** – gritó Kenji al ver que Iosha no se movió.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el niño corrió en dirección al templo con el fin de encontrar al Okashira y pedirle que sacará del apuro sana y salva a la traviesa y terca de Saomi... siempre se conseguía problemas y castigos gratis... era la preferida de Misao para darle sermones más que Seoko...

Alzando su rostro y abriendo sus ojos, manteniéndolos en la expectativa para encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle, lo encontró caminando calmadamente en dirección hacia donde el venía, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para llegar a su encuentro.

- **Necesito de tu ayuda papi** – dijo el niño con un hilo de voz por el aceleramiento de su corazón por la carrera.

- **Hai** – asintió el Okashira mirándole extraño... no era común escuchar a su hijo llamarle papi y pidiéndole ayuda – ¿ **Qué ocurre ?**- preguntó el Ninja dando confianza al niño poso su mano en su hombro poniéndose a su altura.

- **Es Saomi...** – dijo el niño mirándole a los ojos.

- **¿ Qué ocurre con ella?**- preguntó algo inseguro el Okashira.

- **Esta en peligro **– dijo el niño sin apartar su vista de los ojos azul hielo de su padre.

- **¿ PELIGRO? **– la voz el ninja se turbo por la incertidumbre que golpeaba su alma, un sentimiento poco experimentado por él.

- **Si... esta sujeta a la rama de un árbol... que esta a punto de romperse** – dijo Iosha con ojos cristalinos.

- **Dime donde esta** – dijo Aoshi tomando de la mano al niño para iniciar la carrera.

**- En el parque** – dijo con hilo de voz el niño... un nudo en la garganta...

- **_Cómo pudo suceder_** – se preguntó en silencio.

- **_Es la primera vez que lo hace_** – dijo Iosha con angustia en su voz casi inaudible.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Continuará...

Hola ! Chicas... muchas gracias por su respuesta por KAMI 14 REVIEWS, llevo 39 Yupi. El reviews de Marion Chan fue el num. 10 así que a partir de ella ya estaba decidido la actualización...

Bueno siendo las 12:14 am de viernes, créanme por más que quise actualizar el jueves se me hizo tarde en la universidad y pues ya llegue tarde a mi casa (casa de ustedes) y hasta en este momento terminé de escribir la última parte... PERO BUENO YA SABEN LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... así que mañana a primera hora podrán leer, para las que pensaron que no actualizaría una disculpa por el mal rato y la espera...

Este fic esta dedicado a las chicas que contribuyeron a que este fic se actualizará antes de dos semanas... muy especialmente a Chi2Chan, Arcasdrea, Holly- Dono por ser la no. 10.

Bueno agradezco a**Chi2-chan,****Arcasdrea,****shysie,****Misao De Shinamori****, CiNtHiA, Holly-dono, crystal-darling, ****sakura waters,****Tao Jun Shinomori,****AkikoSamaN**, muchisimas gracias por leer, ahora les comento que ya esta listo el capítulo 7 y sí paso de los 50 reviews lo subiré para el domingo, que les parece, aunque si para hoy mismo los paso, con gusto lo subo para que sigan leyendo... y sepan que ocurrirá...

Seguimos en contacto amigas... les pido sus comentarios, la historia ya va por la mitad...

Dejen sus Reviews...

Les Aprecia Alis Chan...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

**Escrito por:**Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai

**DESEO FUGAZ **

**_Capítulo 7: Desagradables Encuentros..._**

Corrían hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña Saomi en peligro, su paso era firme y con gran rapidez arribaron observando como la rama se quebraba a causa del peso, observaban en cámara lenta caer a la niña, sin más demora el Okashira se abalanzo para llegar justo a su rescate... había algunos metros de distancia... sólo un milagro le permitiría llegar a tiempo, la hija mayor de los Sagara grito al verle... Kenji la sujetaba, en su estado ella también podría caer, la angustia se apodero de ella, si algo grave sucedía que explicación le daría a los padres de su amiga... era seguro que su madre la castigaría de por vida.

Iosha observó con incredulidad la escena... temor corrió por sus venas, se quedo inmóvil observando el esfuerzo imposible de su padre por salvar a Saomi... lo inevitable estaba a punto de llegar, cuando...

- **_¿ te encuentras bien?_** – preguntó con voz dulce el hombre que tenía en brazos a la niña.

**_- Hai_** – respondió Saomi con un hilo de voz, aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre que le había salvado... su cuerpo temblaba y por sus mejillas corrían libremente lagrimas, escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven.

- **_Saomi Chan_** – susurró el Okashira sin quitar la vista de la pequeña.

- **Shinomori San¿usted conoce a esta muñequita preciosa?** – preguntó el hombre que tenía en brazos a la niña.

El Okashira asintió observando al héroe, tenía una sensación de incomodidad en su estómago, acercándose al espadachín, con un movimiento en silencio le indico que le diera a la niña, Saomi sintió como la apartaban del abrazo cálido, pronunció unas palabras en suplica.

- **_Papi, no me sueltes_** -

El Okashira tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña, se quedó inmóvil y desarmado... las emociones le habían traicionado... bajo los brazos y observó en silencio.

- **No soy tu papá pequeña** – dijo el espadachín mirándole con ternura.

Saomi Chan levantó su cabeza buscando el rostro del dueño de la voz que le hablaba, al encontrarse con la mirada castaña sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, miró hacia su lado izquierdo fijando su vista en la gélida mirada azul hielo del ninja... un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, bajo la mirada sin saber que hacer.

El Okashira giro sobre sus talones para emprender su camino de regreso al Templo... tenía mucho que meditar... la llegada del espadachín no era agradable para él... sin embargo ese hombre era el padre de la niña... y había sido ella quien le suplicará que no se apartase de ella... que podía hacer él contra aquel lazo que les uniría en el futuro... maldijo mentalmente... sin darse cuenta de lo que la presencia de ese hombre despertaba en su interior.

- **_Soujiro Seta_** – dijo en voz baja una tercera voz masculina que presenciaba el encuentro...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Hola... chicos ya estamos de regreso...** – se escuchó la voz de una mujer que entraba a la cocina.

- **Kaoru... no hay nadie en casa...** – dijo una segunda voz femenina que llegaba acompañarle dentro del lugar.

- **Tienes razón Megumi... el lugar esta solo... mira al parecer Kenshin hacía de comer... dejo la preparación a medias...** – dijo Kaoru mirando la repisa llena de vegetales a medio cortar.

- **Si... pero los niños y el cabeza de pollo ¿dónde estarán?** – dijo Megumi intentando imaginar donde se habrían metido.

- **No lo sé... todo es muy extraño Megumi ¿ y si le paso algo a los niños y tuvieron que salir de emergencia?** – preguntó una preocupada Kaoru.

- **No digas eso, las noticias malas llegan pronto... ya nos hubiéramos enterado de algo** – respondió la doctora para tranquilizar a Kaoru.

- **Ojalá tengas razón** – dijo Kaoru saliendo de la cocina.

- **Lo mejor será sentarnos a esperarlos...** – dijo Megumi sentándose en el piso.

- **¡ Kenshin muero de hambre!** – la voz del recién llegado atrajo inmediatamente la atención de las dos mujeres, que esperaban que su presencia se materializará justo frente a ellas en la puerta.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **No puedo esperar... no encuentro la hora en que me encuentre frente a su Okashira** – decía una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

Okina miró de reojo a Misao para observar su reacción... después de todo su intención no era molestar, ni hacer pasar un mal rato a la ninja... sino abrirle los ojos para que luchará por el amor...

**_- Es insoportable... como pudo Okina hacerme esto_** – pensó en silencio la jovencita de ojos esmeralda que caminaba lo más rápido que su cuerpo podía... antes de llegar al Aoiya buscaría a su amado Okashira y le haría una proposición, una petición... que más que serlo... llegaba hacer una suplica silenciosa de su corazón.

- **Señorita Lita... pronto estaremos en casa... podrá descansar y así cruzará unas cuantas palabras con nuestro Okashira** – dijo el anciano que caminaba a un lado de la hija del líder del clan vecino.

- **Lo sé... estoy ansiosa por verle...** – dijo la jovencita para guardar silencio y dirigir su vista en dirección de Misao que caminaba aprisa... al parecer había algo que tenía que hacer lo antes posible.

- **Misao, mi ángel, no hay prisa... que te parece si caminas junto a nosotros... baja el ritmo ¿Quieres?** – dijo el anciano alzando su voz para que la ninja le escuchase.

-... – No hubo respuesta.

- **mmm... ¿ siempre es así de rara?** – preguntó curiosa la jovencita que acompañaba a paso lento al anciano.

- **Mi ángel... no es rara... es única... una joven muy especial... puede derretir glaciales con su dulce mirada y calidez de su alma** – respondió Okina observando a Misao, - **_lo sabía... estas molesta mi niña..._** – pensó el hombre.

La joven no entendió las palabras del anciano... lo único que a la joven castaña le importaba en ese momento era encontrarse frente al apuesto ninja y contemplar su hipnotizante mirada azul hielo... no había duda que estaba dispuesta a conquistar su corazón... a toda costa.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Señor Himura, que gusto verle** – dijo el joven de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Gracias**- dijo el pelirrojo mirando en dirección donde se encontraba el Okashira... el ambiente se cubría de una atmósfera llena de tensión, la gélida mirada del ninja le indico que se marcharía al silencio del templo para buscar paz... no esperaba al igual que él... encontrarse con el espadachín... y mucho menos observar que la hija de Misao estaba en sus brazos... ¿ Que había ocurrido en ese lugar?... acaso Shinomori estaba molesto...

-** Se preguntará como fue que llegue hasta aquí** – comentó el castaño.

Kenshin asintió... esperando escuchar la explicación de Soujiro... seguía cuidando los movimientos de Shinomori... que seguía inmóvil a unos cuantos pasos de él mirándole... como esperando escuchar la información que el castaño daría al samurai...

- **Escuche los gritos de estos niños... como andaba cerca quise acercarme para conocer el por que del alboroto, cuando vi que este angelito caía del cielo** – miró a la niña obsequiándole una sonrisa llena de ternura – **le salve de un accidente seguro, me encontré con Shinomori San** – dijo mirando en dirección donde se encontraba el nombrado.

- **Entiendo** – dijo mirando ahora en dirección donde se encontraban los otros niños, tenían sus caritas pálidas, causado por el asusto que se llevarán hace poco al ver caer a su amiga.

**-¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?** – preguntó el espadachín posando su mirada en la angelical carita de la niña que estaba en sus brazos.

- **Saomi** – dijo sin mirarle, buscó el lugar donde se encontraba parado el Okashira y clavo su vista en su imponente figura... las cosas no resultaban como había pensado, luego miro como Iosha se acercaba al ninja y le daba las gracias por ir al rescate de la niña, vió como Aoshi asintió y se preparaba a seguir su camino... cuando no pudo evitar hablarle...

- _**Aoshi Sama...** _– El okashira al escuchar su nombre dicho con ternura por la hija de Misao giró su rostro para encontrarse con sus lindos ojos – **_lléveme con usted_** – dijo la niña pidiendo al espadachín que le dejará en el suelo.

Kenshin miró la escena incrédulo... no entendía el por que de la reacción de la niña ... se suponía que se encontraba en brazos de su padre... y lo que se le ocurría hacer... era pedirle Aoshi que le mantuviera a su lado

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Continuará...

Hola chicas antes de que algo pase... permítanme ofrecer una disculpa por la demora... pero tuve algunas visitas, estuve enferma y estuve ocupadilla con otras cosas por lo que no había podido escribir... aparte de que cambie todo el capítulo 7, se me ocurrió una idea de último momento... me pregunte que ocurriría si Lita Chan y Sou Kun aparecían que podía pasar con Misao y Aoshi..

Lo sé... el capítulo esta corto y de pilón con muchas dudas... algunas preguntas son? Que pasará con Sano, cuando las chicas se den cuenta que dejo a Ken sólo... Aoshi se llevará con él a Saomi?... ¿Qué será lo que Misao quiere proponer al Okashira?... eso se responderá en el próximo capí que como recompensa subiré para el Jueves en la noche... ya que para más de rato subiré un nuevo fic centrado en la pareja Megumi / Sano que se me ocurrió exactamente ayer y realmente vale la pena que lo suba ya... puesto que será una historia corta...

Estoy muy contenta estoy exactamente en los 50 reviews, muchas gracias por hacerme alcanzar este sueño...

Dedicó este fic a las chicas que me leen, muy en especial a mi amiga Alexandra Shinomori, mi amiga Misao –21( amiga espero que sigas leyendo... he extrañado tus comentarios) a Marion Chan por ser la chica del reviews 50, muchas gracias.

Agradezco a : Mibbi-Chan, Arcasdrea, gabyhyatt, misao de shinomori (Saomi tiene 6 años, y sobre no dejarla subir a los árboles es más que nada por que aún no ha pasado por ese entrenamiento... y por que a mi no me dejaron hasta los 10, de allí se me ocurrió), akari-aoi, Tao Jun Shinomori, CiNtHiA (Hi, espero que este capí te guste mucho más) sakura waters, Alexandra Shinomori (Hola, espero que te guste este capí que te he dedicado y lamento mucho haber olvidado mencionarte en los otros agradecimientos) shysie, Holly- Dono (Fuiste el reviews 50!), muchas gracias a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios… les prometo que vienen más sorpresas en los siguientes capis.

Aclaración: A las chicas que no respondí acá sus comentarios, es por que ya lo hice por medio de la opción de REPLY de ya saben si dejan muchos reviews se actualiza lo más pronto posible, creo que he cumplido a mis promesas... por lo pronto ya saben que el Jueves tendrán el capítulo 8 sin falta... este fic esta llegando a su fin...

ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS… LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN Y NO LO DEJAN... SOLO DIGAN SI LES GUSTA O NO... PARA MEJORAR MIS IDEAS...

Atte: Alis Chan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**Capítulo 8: Declaraciones sin fundamento...**

**- Primera parte -**

- **_Jiya, tengo algo que hacer antes de llegar al Aoiya_** - dijo Misao caminando sin mirar hacia donde estaba el anciano, sus ojos se escondían bajo su flequillo.

- **¿Pero mi ángel¿ Qué puede ser aquello que tengas que hacer antes de llegar ?** – preguntó curioso el anciano, esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica.

- **_Algo sin importancia_**... – dijo la joven para aplacar la curiosidad del anciano - **_debo hacer una declaración..._** – dijo por lo bajo para ella misma... necesita valor antes de actuar.

- **Cómo quieras** – dijo el anciano mirando de reojo a la señorita de mirada miel que estaba caminando al mismo paso que el ninja.

- **No puedo creer que esa chica haya sido Okashira de los Oniwabanshu** – masculló la joven observando como Misao se echaba a correr.

- **Mi niña es la mejor** – dijo Okina con orgullo, levantando su cabeza para después encontrarse con la mirada de la joven le sonrió.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- _**Aoshi Sama...** _– El okashira al escuchar su nombre dicho con ternura por la hija de Misao giró su rostro para encontrarse con sus lindos ojos – **_lléveme con usted_** – dijo la niña pidiendo al espadachín que le dejará en el suelo.

- **_No_** – se escuchó la voz grave del hombre.

Soujiro dejó a la pequeña en el suelo, quien corrió hacia donde se encontraba el Okashira, deteniendo su paso al escuchar la negativa del ninja.

- **_Onegai... no quiero ir al Aoiya_** – dijo la niña con tristeza en su voz.

- **_Gomen nasai_** – respondió el Okashira sin prestarle atención directa... siguió su camino sabía que si detenía su camino y se encontraba con la figura de la pequeña acompañada de su tierna mirada no podría negarse... él sabía que la niña no podía estar en mejores manos que su padre... acaso no sabía quien era el hombre que le había rescatado...

- **_Demo... quiero ir con usted_** – dijo Saomi insistiendo corrió hasta alcanzar la figura del ninja, le tomó su mano ahora al mismo ritmo en que él caminaba le acompañaba en silencio.

Aoshi miró de reojo hacia el lado de donde había venido la cálida sensación... supo que Saomi tenía el mismo carácter de su madre... al parecer no le permitiría estar sólo para meditar y algo extraño pasaba en su interior... tampoco quería que eso ocurriese... así que al encontrar la brillante mirada de la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa... supo que había sido vencido... le importaba poco que Soujiro Seta estuviera allí... la realidad era que la hija de Misao quería estar con él... y sobre su cadáver la apartarían de su lado... sólo Saomi Chan podía decidir... aunque fuera una niña... mostraba las cualidades más características de su madre... y eso le agradaba al por mayor.

Iosha hizo una reverencia a los hombres que se habían quedado sorprendidos por ver la expresión y actitud del Okashira...

- **Con su permiso** – dijo el niño, corriendo a la dirección donde se encontraba su padre... debía hablar con Saomi lo antes posible... el tiempo avanzaba y las cosas se complicarían... recordaba las palabras de Jiya... – **_"Cuando decimos verdades a medias... detrás vienen consecuencias completas" _**– ahora entendía lo que el anciano quería decir... se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios recordando la cara de su padre cuando escuchaba que Saomi estaba en peligro...

- **Aoshi Sama, cuando lleguemos al templo... y meditemos un poco... después me puede hacer figuras de papel?** – preguntó con ojos brillantes la niña al hombre que la llevaba de la mano.

- ...- Aoshi le miró, chocando con sus lindos ojos, desarmado ante tal situación, se limito a asentir.

- **Papá podemos ir a comprar un helado** – dijo Iosha que les alcanzaba situándose a un lado del Okahira.

Aoshi dirigió ahora su mirada hacia donde venía la infantil voz, percatándose de que pertenecía a su hijo, le respondió afirmativamente ofreciéndole su mano y con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza.

El niño sonrió por primera vez, y asomó su cabeza hacia el frente, encontrándose con el angelical rostro de Saomi, le miró sonreír... sabía que la pequeña amaba los helados que tenían pequeños trozos de galleta de chocolate... a pesar de lo ocurrido sentía una paz interna y sabía que aunque las cosas se complicarán... lo enfrentarían juntos... como en otras ocasiones en el futuro... después de todo eran inseparables... siempre compartiendo sentimientos y emociones...

OooooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooooO

- **_¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE HAYAS IDO SANOSUKE SAGARA... DEJASTE A KENSHIN SÓLO _**!... – gritaba una mujer de cabellos negros y mirada marrón frente a un hombre sentado de cabellos castaños que le miraba fijamente.

- **Ya dije que LO SIENTO!... creo que es la trigésima vez... cuantas veces más quieres que lo repita **– decía molesto el joven.

- **_Las que sean necesarias_... YA TE LO DIJE NO HAY JUSTIFICACIÓN**- dijo calmadamente... pero a medida que sus palabras avanzaban se aceleró y subió el tono.

- **pues también ya te lo dije... no pude evitar sentirme aburrido e irme** - dijo Sanosuke frustrado... su intento de conversación no tenía fin.

- **_ufff _**– bufó molesta la doctora – **eres un caso perdido** –

- **Kenshin también es culpable... se fue sin dejar una nota** – dijo Sanosuke justificando su acción y buscando compartir su culpa con el samurai.

- **No estamos hablando de Kenshin** – dijo Megumi mirándole sin pestañar.

- **No es justo... a él siempre lo defiendes.**.. – dijo Sanosuke evadiendo la mirada de Megumi.

- **Fue IRRESPONSABLE DE TU PARTE... Kenshin no importa... me preocupan los niños... dime Cabeza de pollo... ¿ dónde están los niños... ?** – decía la chica con preocupación expresada en su rostro... empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

**- BASTA KITSUNE... VAS HACER UN HOYO EN EL SUELO... ¿QUIERES DETENERTE?** – dijo el joven ya desesperado a causa de la actitud de la doctora.

- **DEJAME EN PAZ...HAGO** **LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA! – **grito la joven con enojo reflejado en sus pupilas... – **_ahora me vas a decir que hacer... Cuándo ni tú sabes que hacer contigo_** – dijo por lo bajo la joven.

Sanosuke escuchó cada palabra que la joven decía... la sangre se le amontonaba en su cerebro, sentía hervir su cuerpo...

- **Dilo en mí cara** – dijo Sanosuke desafiante poniéndose de pie quedando justo a pocos centímetros de distancia a la mujer, quien detuvo su andar... dio un paso al frente, aceptando su reto, le miró directo a los ojos.

**- No te tengo miedo Cabeza de pollo** – dijo ahora desafiante.

**- Odio que me llames Cabeza de pollo... quiero respeto** – dijo Sanosuke.

**-Tienes que ganártelo... deja de comportarte como un niño... asume las responsabilidades** – dijo Megumi sin apartar su vista de la del luchador.

- **Bien...Kitsune tonta... soy un adulto que no vez** – dijo Sanosuke acercándose a su rostro de manera peligrosa.

- **Eres un niño prisionero en el cuerpo de un adulto... voy a buscar a Kenshin y a los niños** – dijo Megumi empujando el cuerpo de Sanosuke para que este le diera libertad de salir de allí.

El luchador perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el banquillo donde antes se había encontrado escuchando sin chistar el sermón de la doctora.

- **Espera... Ire contigo...** – dijo el joven alargando su mano para alcanzar la muñeca de Megumi.

La doctora quiso resistirse, pero sintió un jalón con más fuerza que la suya y en el momento en que volteaba a reclamarle se tropezó con un cesto, cayendo justo a los brazos del luchador, que al querer evitar la caída de la joven cayó sentado, recibiendo frente a él, el rostro de la joven que accidentalmente había hecho rozar sus labios con los de Sanosuke, para después fundirse en un cálido beso que duro unos minutos hasta que su sistema respiratorio les envió la señal de que debían separarse.

- **_San..o..su..ke _**– susurró la joven débilmente… vencida por la sensación del beso... un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, mientras el joven la acercaba más a él con un posesivo abrazo, profundizó el beso... una vez que sus ojos se cerraban, se abandonaron a las emociones nuevas experimentadas...

- **_Te acompañaré..._** - le dijo el joven una vez que sus labios se separaban, le miraba dulcemente - ... **_mi kitsune preciosa_** – beso su frente y le obsequió una sonrisa.

Megumi asintió somnolienta... aún sentía el cúmulo de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo... -**_ ¿ qué había sido eso? _**– le gritaba interrogante su conciencia.

OoooOoooOooooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Estaremos castigados de por vida –** decía un niño de cabellos azabache que miraba la carita pálida de su hermana – **todo por seguirte el juego Meg Chan -**

- **Zouzo, deja a tu hermana, suficiente tiene ya con el susto que se ha llevado** – la defendió el niño pelirrojo abrazándole.

La pequeña al sentir el contacto se soltó a llorar había reprimido la angustia durante mucho tiempo... se daba por vencida aferrándose con sus manitas a la cintura del pelirrojo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

- **_Tenía tanto miedo de que algo malo le pasará_** – dijo la niña en sollozos.

- **_Tranquila... todo va salir bien... Saomi chan se ha marchado con Shinomori San... Iosha kun esta con ella... llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –_** dijo el niño dándole confort a la pequeña.

- **Kennji tiene razón hermanita... ya no llores** – dijo Zouzo pasando su mano por el cabello castaño de su hermana.

- **_¿En... serio... Saomi se fue contenta..?_** – preguntó la niña mientras apartaba su rostro de su escondite.

- **Así es** – dijo el pelirrojo una sonrisa.

- **Tengo hambre** – dijo la hermanita del pelirrojo jalándole de su pantalón.

**- Claro Rioko... debemos regresar al Aoiya para comer ...** – dijo el niño buscando al samurai que platicaba aún con el espadachín.

Megan se libero del abrazo de Kenji, se limpió las lagrimas sonriendo tranquila tomó la mano de su hermano para comenzar a caminar detrás de los otros dos niños, Zouzo le miró extrañado, no entendía él por que de la actitud de su hermana... si sus padres llegaban a enterarse morirían... estaba preparándose para la reprimenda de su madre y su hermana no hacía otra cosa más que sonreír... acaso eso sería una risa nerviosa.

Soujiro y Kenshin conversaban amenamente, sobre los viajes y las experiencias vividas del espadachín, con su sonrisa característica el joven de cabellos castaños había preguntado al samurai quienes eran los niños que caminaban tranquilamente acercándose a ellos... Kenshin guardó silencio... no sabía que responder, no podía decirle que esos pequeños venían del futuro y como información extra que se trataban de sus hijos, mmm, que de hecho Aoshi se había llevado a su hija... lo pensó varias veces... Misao le mataría si el abría la boca... lo mejor era no decir nada...

- **_Himura San_** – dijo una vez más el espadachín intentando regresar a la realidad al joven de cabellera de fuego.

- **_¿Oro?_** – pronunció distraído el pelirrojo centrando su vista en los cuatro niños que se paraban haciendo una fila horizontal quedando frente a ellos.

- **Le preguntaba quienes eran estos niños...** – dijo Soujiro posando su vista en la de los pequeños... sobre todo en la figura de Kenji... ese pelirrojo le era muy familiar... acaso era el primogénito de Battousai... imposible... cuando era el brazo derecho de Shishio nunca encontró en sus investigaciones que el samurai tuviera esposa... ni mucho menos hijo... sólo estaba la existencia de la chica Kamiya... la dueña del dojo.

- **ahh... si... estos niños son discípulos de la escuela Kamiya Kashim... los hemos traído a Kyoto de campamento... **– dijo Kenshin mirando a los niños... pidiéndoles complicidad...

Los pequeños le miraron interrogantes... acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco... primero su extraña llegada al pasado... luego el comportamiento extraño de Saomi Chan y Iosha Kun... y ahora la idea extraña del legendario Battousai... se dijeron mentalmente los niños... no les quedó de otro más que sonreír... haciendo una reverencia saludaron al mismo tiempo diciendo " **_Buenas tardes Himura San_** "

- **Ya entiendo... son muy educados** – les sonrió Soujiro – **Buenas tardes** – dijo respondiendo la reverencia.

- **Creo que es hora de irnos... Kaoru Dono y Megumi Dono, ya debieron haber regresado a casa... la comida esta casi lista** – se dirigió a los niños el samurai.

- **Hai** – los niños respondieron a coro... sumamente felices... sus organismos pedían a gritos comer... en la voz de ya.

- **¿ Soujiro, le gustaría comer con nosotros ?** – miró al espadachín haciendo una pregunta sin pensar... lo había hecho por cortesía... ahora le había caído a cuenta la expresión desconcertada de Shinomori San y una furiosa Misao lanzándole Kunais... el Aoiya se pondría de cabeza y todo por mostrar hospitalidad.

**- Por supuesto, Himura San... sería un placer** – respondió con su habitual sonrisa el espadachín.

Los niños miraron extrañados la escena, las cosas no andaban bien... podían sentirlo, que ocurriría una vez que llegarán al Aoiya... de seguro sus padres les castigarían y sus madres estarían muy preocupadas... y como siempre Saomi chan y Iosha kun eran llevados con sus padres para meditar... seguramente reflexionarían de sus actos... pero que hacía ese Señor en ese lugar... algo era seguro Shinomori San no iba estar muy contento con su presencia... bastaba recordar su futuro para saberlo... acaso el samurai no lo sabía.

- **Vamonos** – dijo Kenshin mirando el rostro de los niños – **no se preocupen no diré nada... tampoco creo que Aoshi San lo ha**ga – dijo el pelirrojo viendo la sonrisa de calma de los niños.

Iniciaron su camino rumbo al restaurant... en escasos 10 o 15 minutos estarían en la entrada de lugar... el espadachín le siguió caminando a su lado, justo detrás de los niños.

OoooOooooOooooOooooOooooO

- **ESTA RIQUÍSIMO!** – decía la vocecilla dulce de Saomi mientras probaba de su helado, en un vaso de plástico azul que tenía dos bolas de nieve, adornadas con chispas de chocolate y pequeños trozos de galleta, tomaba de la cucharita el helado saboreándolo en su boca.

Aoshi caminaba rumbo al templo con la pequeña en brazos, le había pedido que le llevará en brazos, excusándose de que el susto le había quitado sus fuerzas.

- **no vuelvas a subir a los árboles sin supervisión de un adult**o – le dijo el hombre que le tenía en brazos.

- **_nunca más lo haré_** – sonrió la niña – **_lo prometo_** - besó la mejilla del Okashira.

Aoshi le miró en silencio, el cálido contacto de los labios tibios de la pequeña le era agradable... era como tener nuevamente a Misao protegiéndola de todo peligro... como había pasado el tiempo... ahora era una jovencita de 18 años que pronto se comprometería y tendría una familia... una hermosa hija así como ella... llena de vida, dispuesta a compartirla con los demás.

Saomi sintió la mirada de Aoshi – **¿ Quiere probar ?** – preguntó la niña inocente tomando con la cuchara un poco de helado y llevándola a la altura de los labios del Okashira.

- **_Gracias _**– Aoshi abrió la boca... no pudo resistirse a la generosidad de la pequeña que le había compartido de su helado... era raro que él comiera helado... pero podía hacer una excepción si se trataba de esa pequeña muñequita de porcelana.

**- Iosha kun... ¿ por qué no hablas?** – preguntó mirando en dirección donde iba caminado el niño.

El niño le miró obsequiándole una sonrisa... amaba comer helado igual que su mamá... el helado combinado con tres sabores... chocolate... vainilla y fresa... ese era su debilidad... siempre podía comer a escondidas en compañía de su madre arriba de un tronco... antes de que su padre les encontrará para reprenderles por comer el postre antes de la comida... últimamente se había hecho muy cotidiano... sonrió recordando la sonrisa de su madre... era tan dulce... era la mejor ...

- **Estas ocupado** – dijo la niña soltando una risita que capto la atención de Aoshi – **Aoshi Sama... ahora pruebe mi galleta** – dijo la niña acercándole una galleta de chocolate a sus labios, Aoshi asintió... abrió su boca y mordió un pedazo, no entendía como esa pequeña podía lograr que él mostrará calidez y flexibilidad... ahora descubría que le gustaría formar una familia, donde pudiera pasar un momento a solas con sus hijos.

- **Sabes que me gusta mucho el helado napolitano... igual que a mami** – dijo el niño perdido en sus pensamientos.

- **_Lo sé..._** – dijo Saomi clavando su mirada en su helado – **_¿ la extrañas ?_** – preguntó Saomi con tristeza.

- **_No... cierro mis ojos, puedo verla y sentirla junto a mí... ella no ha cambiado_** – dijo Iosha kun mirando a la niña, sonreía sólo para ella... como también lo hacía para sus seres más cercanos, su madre, su padre y el abuelo Jiya... era imposible no querer y respetar a ese anciano.

**- Igual yo con papi** – dijo Saomi mirando de reojo a Aoshi, sonrió recordando la cara de Jiya al verles en el pasado... aún se preguntaba como habían llegado hasta esa época.

Aoshi miró a Iosha kun... ese niño era tan parecido a él... en la forma de hablar tan correcta... sin mostrar sus emociones... igual que su semblante... pero le pasaba lo mismo que a él... cuando estaba con Saomi Chan era cálido y protector con ella... lo mismo había pasado con Misao, inconsciente y ajeno a la conversación de los niños.

- **Iosha kun** – dijo Aoshi dirigiéndose al niño.

**- Hai** – el niño volteo su rostro para encontrarse con el del ninja.

- **¿Cómo es tu madre ?** - preguntó Aoshi con interés.

- **_Pues..._** – tragó saliva, hecho una mirada a Saomi, que había dejado caer la cuchara al escuchar las palabras del Okashira.

- **_ouch _**– expresó la niña con tristeza al ver tocar su cuchara el piso... llena de tierra.

- **toma Saomi chan**- el niño alzó su brazo con la cuchara en la mano **- ya terminé mi helado -**

Aoshi acercó a la niña para que alcanzare la cuchara que el niño le ofrecía, vio sonreír a Saomi... la imagen de Lita vino a su mente... sería una buena madre, si había enseñado a su hijo a compartir y mostrar sus emociones con mayor frecuencia a como lo hacia él, por lo que le recordó su pregunta.

- **Te hice una pregunta** – dijo Aoshi con firmeza y seriedad.

- **_Hai_** – asintió el niño – **_ella es muy linda... amable... es muy amorosa... es hermosa... me dice que quiere... me cuida... me canta cuando voy a domir... me abraza y cada vez que puede me atrapa en una lluvia de besos_** – dijo Iosha kun con la imagen de su madre besándole... sonrió.

**_- Casi siempre_** – sonrió Saomi, susurrando.

- **Entonces... ¿ tú estas feliz con la madre que tienes?** – preguntó dudoso el Okashira.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, como era posible que no estuviera feliz con su madre, si era un ángel...

- **Hai... la amo tanto... y soy completamente feliz... ella es única... es una mujer muy especial...** – el niño le miró – **Tú siempre lo has dicho papá**.

-... – hubo un silencio por parte de Aoshi.

En su mente le costaba terminar de aterrizar la idea de pedir matrimonio a la hija del líder del clan vecino, en un momento sus pensamientos le traicionaban... al escuchar las palabras del pequeño se materializaba en su conciencia la figura de Misao, esas eran palabras con las que él la describiría como única y especial... sólo ella merecía esos calificativos.

**- Papá dije algo malo** – preguntó el niño extrayendo a Aoshi de sus pensamientos.

**- No** – respondió el ninja.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**_Meg...umi_** – dijo kaoru en voz baja al ver la escena entre el luchador y la doctora... los observaba besándose... le había parecido extraño dejar de oír la discusión entre ellos que cuando no escuchó más palabras la curiosidad le ganó y fue a ver que ocurría, se alejo lentamente intentando no hacer ruido, para no arruinarles su atmósfera romántica... ellos dos si que hacían caso a los comentarios de los enamorados...**_ " Lo mejor de las peleas... son las reconciliaciones"._**

- **_Kaoru Dono –_** Escuchó la inconfundible voz de Kenshin.

- **Kenshin que gusto verte** – dijo Kaoru sonriendo imaginando que tal vez ella en alguna ocasión podría estar en la misma situación que su amiga.

- **Se le observa muy contenta** – dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

Los niños entraron uno por uno sonriendo y dieron un saludo a la mujer... que abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver de pie a un lado del samurai a un joven castaño que le sonreía.

- **Buenas tardes señorita Kamiya... un placer** – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- **Bue...nas tardes Soujiro** – dijo Kaoru de golpe, miró a Kenshin interrogante, acto que no paso desapercibo por el espadachín.

- **si le incomoda mi presencia... puedo retirarme... sabré comprender** – dijo Soujiro sin borrar su característica sonrisa.

- **No es eso... perdona... es que no es normal encontrarte así como así** – dijo Kaoru intentando disculpase.

- **El joven Soujiro esta de paso y se me hizo fácil invitarle a comer** – dijo Kenshin caminando hacia la cocina, haciendo una seña con la mirada a la joven, que sólo ella pudo entender.

- **Tengo hambre** – dijo la niña de cabello azabache y ojos zafiros.

**- Ya voy a terminar de preparar la comida... prometido que estará en un 2 por 3** – dijo Kenshin guiñándole un ojo, entro a la cocina seguida de la joven kamiya.

- **_Acaso te has vuelto loco_** – dijo la joven en voz baja ayudando a terminar de cortar unas verduras.

**_- lo siento... fue una invitación de cortesía..._** – dijo kenshin bajando su rostro, escondió su mirada violeta tras su flequillo.

**_- Dirás que fue una invitación impulsiva... has pensado la cara que pondrá Misao cuando regrese... y la de Aoshi... mira que cuando supo que Saomi era hija de ese hombre... no hay que ser adivinos para darse cuenta que no le gusto la noticia _**– dijo Kaoru nerviosa poniendo los trozos de verdura en una cazuela.

- **_Shinomori... ya sabe que Soujiro esta aquí... claro que no sabe que esta en el Aoiya ... pero no creo que le moleste_** – dijo Kenshin prendiendo el fuego para cocinar.

- **_Oh por Kami... le has dicho que esos niños son..._** – dijo Kaoru alarmada.

- **_No... le dije que son discípulos del dojo y que los hemos traído de campamento_** – dijo kenshin.

- **_mmm¿ crees qué se ha creído el cuento? _**– preguntó curiosa la mujer – **_A lo mejor los hijos de Sanosuke y Megumi son más difíciles de asociar con ellos, pero no me dejarás mentir... nuestros hijos son como gotas de agua nuestras, falta que nos vean a un lado ellos para que sepan que son algo nuestro_** – dijo la mujer haciéndose un remolino.

- **_Bueno... no me ha dicho nada y eso que vio a Kenji – dijo Kenshin mirándole de frente – no te preocupes... ya verás que todo sale bien_** – dijo el samurai con una sonrisa, beso la mejilla de la joven brindándole tranquilidad.

- **_kenshin, espero que Misao no te quiera atravesar con las kodachis de Aoshi... no ahora que sé que tendremos unos hijos muy lindos_** – dijo Kaoru abrazando por la cintura a Kenshin.

- **_Tranquila... nada malo va a pasar... confía en mí..._** – dijo Kenshin correspondiendo el abrazo.

- **_Siempre lo hago_** – sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

**_- Aunque... hay algo extraño en toda esta situación... me ha dejado pensando_** – dijo Kenshin llamando la atención de Kaoru...

- **_¿ El qué?_** - Preguntó Kaoru.

- **_Cuando estábamos en el parque... donde me encontré con Soujiro, La hija de Misao vio a Aoshi y lo más curioso es que quiso irse con él al Templo en compañía de Iosha kun y no le hizo caso a Soujiro... sabes como si no hubiera un lazo cercano entre ellos_** – dijo Kenshin pensativo.

-_ **Eso si que es raro... aunque podría ser que Misao le ha contado a Saomi que aprecia mucho a Aoshi y por eso es que le gusta pasar tiempo con él... aunque siendo tan frío como es... no entiendo como esos niños pueden querer estar a su lado**_. – dijo Kaoru pensativa

- **_No lo sé... aquí hay algo que no encaja... pero no sé que es_** – dijo Kenshin soltándose del abrazo de Kaoru al ver que las verduras necesitaban algo de salsa.

OoooOoooOooooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Sanosuke y Megumi salían de la habitación dispuestos a buscar a los niños cuando llegaron al comedor y se encontraron con las caritas de los niños, la paz regreso a sus corazones.

- **Hola niños** – dijo Sanosuke caminando hacia donde estaba Zouzo desordenó su cabello.

- **estábamos en el parque... con Himura San** – respondió el pelirrojo.

Kaoru que estaba con kenshin, escuchó desde la cocina la voz Sanosuke e indicó a kenshin que saldría a impedir que el cabeza de pollo fuera a decir algo imprudente.

- **Jo Chan... debes estar feliz de que tus niños hayan regresado** – dijo con picardía el luchador.

- **Claro **– sonrió- **Pero que mal educado eres Sanosuke... ya saludaste a Soujiro** – dijo Kaoru mirando a dirección donde estaba el espadachín.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Misao paraba su carrera justo frente al Templo... estaba segura que como todos los días allí encontraría al Okashira meditando... debía tomar fuerzas y valentía para hablar con él... le dolía perderlo... cada vez estaba más cerca... con la presencia de Lita ... sus oportunidades se veían truncadas...

**_- Allá voy Aoshi Sama... espérame... _**– dijo dándose ánimos subiendo los escalones...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola chicas que les pareció este capitulo... las cosas se han complicado y la autora se las complica aún más... espero que les parezca interesante y no tedioso...

Perdonen la demora… pero estos días he tenido de todo desde trabajos… exposiciones de clase… visitas… reuniones familiares en casa… mucha tarea y mucho estudiar por los exámenes que inician el lunes.

Procure que este capi estuviera más largo… tanto que se necesita de dos partes… así que espero estés contenta Alexandra Chan… que me dio queja en el reviews por lo pequeño del capi pasado.

La escena de Sanosuke y Megumi va dedicada a mis dos amigas Andy ( te gustó el regaño de parte de Meg) y a Marion que ella me ayudó a aterrizar la idea de cómo terminar la escena con un beso.

Para las chicas que me piden que Aoshi sea tierno... espero que les haya gustado la escena donde esta con los niños y sobre todo donde la pequeña Saomi le comparte de su postre.

Para las chicas que esperan romance entre Aoshi y Misao... no desesperen que en el próximo capi que es la segunda parte de este, habrá algunas sorpresas, aparte de la llegada de Okina con la susodicha al Aoiya... también el encuentro de Misao y Soujiro... ya veremos que ocurrirá, el lío no durá más de tres capis lo prometo... ya después vendrán otros deseos.

Agradezco a: Misao-21, Arcasdrea, shysie, sakura waters, Tao Jun Shinomori, misao de shinamori ( Hola amiga… espero que este capi te haya gustado, espero tu reviews) akari-aoi,

Yoshi ( Hola… disculpa la demora… espero que se te vayan aclarando algunas dudas, seguimos en contacto por msn) lissette (Hola, espero que te guste este capi, no dejes de leer y que cuando menos acuerdes el fic estará termiando) Arashi Shinomori, rakkelinha ( muchas gracias por tu apoyo... poco a poco desenredo esta historia... ya verás que ocurrirá con Aoshi y Misao ya no daré más vueltas al asunto, espero tu comentario en este capi) Alexandra Shinomori, misao-89 ( me llena de animos que te guste mi fic... muchas gracias por leerme... espero te guste este capi y verás que papel le doy a Sou). A las chicas que no respondi por acá es por que les respondo por medio de REPLY.

Buenas noches chicas... cuídense mucho, espero su comentarios... aunque sea unas líneas para saber si les ha gustado o no...

Otra cosa, como inicio exámenes y tengo mucho trabajo lo más probable es que me ausenté por dos semanas así que si llegó actualizar será de milagro... No prometo nada para no quedarles mal... ya que tengo algunos fics ya casi terminados... pero el tiempo no permite darles los toques finales... gomen a las chicas que esperan mis otras actualizaciones...

Le quiero mucho... una miembro Kazuko, orgullosa de serlo y tener amigas tan lindas como todas ustedes.

Atte: Alis Chan.


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Escrito por:** Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**Capítulo 8: Declaraciones sin fundamento...**

**- Segunda parte –**

Kaoru que estaba con Kenshin, escuchó desde la cocina la voz de Sanosuke e indicó a Kenshin que saldría a impedir que el cabeza de pollo fuera a decir algo imprudente.

- **Jo Chan... debes estar feliz de que tus niños hayan regresado** – dijo con picardía el luchador.

- **Claro **– sonrió- **Pero que mal educado eres Sanosuke... ya saludaste a Soujiro** – dijo Kaoru mirando a dirección donde estaba el espadachín.

-** ¿ Soujiro?** – mencionó interrogante una voz femenina.

- **Así es, Señorita Megumi, es un placer verle** – respondió el castaño inclinando su rostro a manera de saludo.

- **Vaya!... no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos** – dijo el luchador posando su mirada hacia donde se encontraba sentado el espadachín – **_acaso esta es una semana de sorpresas _**– dijo pensando en la cara de la comadreja una vez que viera al castaño.

- **Deja de decir tonterías Cabeza de pollo... – **suspiró** - es mejor que mis alumnos coman ya** – dijo Kaoru captando la atención de la doctora y el luchador.

- **¿ Tus alumnos?** – dijo interrogante Sanosuke con curiosidad.

- **No te hagas el payaso Sano, si mis alumnos, los niños que ves justo frente de ti sentados... ellos son mis alumnos **– dijo Kaoru mirándole fijamente para que entendiera el mensaje, cosa que la doctora no dejó escapar.

Megumi se acercó a Sanosuke tomándole del brazo caminando hacia el pasillo siguiendo a Kaoru perdiéndose de la vista de los presentes en el comedor.

- **_Cabeza de pollo, creo que lo que Kaoru quiere decir es... que no digamos nada sobre el origen de los niños_ **– dijo en susurro, mirando de reojo hacia donde estaba el castaño para cerciorarse que no sospechaba.

- **_Entiendo_** – dijo de igual manera el luchador acercando sus labios al oído de la mujer.

- **¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Kaoru ?** – preguntó Megumi soltando el brazo del luchador.

- **Onegai... debemos poner la mesa... antes de que lleguen los demás** – dijo Kaoru caminando a la cocina.

Megumi empezaba a caminar hacia donde la figura de Kaoru desaparecía, cuando sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura sujetándole con fuerza.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Aoshi Sama¿ va cumplir su promesa?** – preguntó una voz infantil, llena de curiosidad.

- **Hai** – el joven asintió observando como la pequeña copia de Misao se sentaba justo quedando al frente de él, mirándole sin parpadear.

- **Ven Iosha Kun... Aoshi Sama nos va hacer figuras de papel** – dijo la niña con sonrisa en sus labios, giro su rostro a dirección donde se encontraba el niño y le habló haciéndole una señal de acercarse.

- **Ahora voy...** – dijo el niño que estaba sentado en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados.

- **Anda... apresúrate... deja de meditar** – dijo la niña parándose para correr hacia donde estaba Iosha para jalarle del brazo captando su atención... abrió sus ojos al sentir el alboroto a su alrededor.

- **No seas desesperada** – dijo Iosha poniéndose de pie.

Saomi sonrió satisfecha al ver al niño caminar hacia donde estaba el Okashira con algunas hojas de papel.

- **_Pensaba en mamá_** – susurró el niño sentándose frente a su padre.

- **Aoshi Sama** – dijo la niña dejando caer su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas para observar los movimientos que el ninja llevaba acabo para realizar las figuras.

Aoshi le miró divertido... una semi sonrisa asomo en su rostro... le parecía increíble observar como la pequeña Saomi se salía con la suya... al igual que a él... parecía que su hijo le quería mucho... había visto en silencio su comportamiento... siempre protegiéndole... a su cuidado... preocupado por ella... lo había sabido en el momento en el que le pedía ayuda para que le salvará del accidente del árbol... sería su secreto... una peligrosa aventura que quedaría en el silencio de ellos tres.

- **Papá... ¿me enseñarás hacer las figuras?** – preguntó curioso el niño, que observaba con detenimiento el movimiento de sus manos.

- **Hai **– El okashira asintió mostrándole lentamente paso a paso el procedimiento... primero tomó la hoja, la dividió en dos... un dobles... otro dobles... unir las puntas de los triángulos y jalar de una pestaña de adentro hacia a fuera... y ahí estaba un barco.

- **Gracias **– dijo Iosha cuando Aoshi terminaba el barco y extendía su mano para dárselo – **Ahora enséñame hacer una rosa** – le entregaba una hoja, mientras él ponía una frente a él colocada de forma horizontal.

- **Para hacer una rosa... debes girar la hoja de manera vertical** – dijo Aoshi mientras acercaba su mano y movía la hoja.

- **Hai** – Iosha asintió.

- **Observa debes hacer un dobles justo a la mitad de la hoja** – le decía el okashira haciendo las acciones con su hoja, el niño le imitaba con la propia.

-**¿** **Así ? **– preguntó el niño inocente.

- **Muy bien** – dijo Aoshi mientras alargando su mano desordenaba el cabello a su hijo... así como había visto que muchos padres lo hacían con sus hijos... como símbolo de confianza y en señal de alentarlo.

- **Iosha kun... ¿ esa rosa será para mi ?**- Interrogó Saomi con ojitos brillantes.

- **No** – pronunció el niño entretenido en su labor.

- **¿** **Entonces ?** – preguntó de nuevo la niña.

- **Es para Misao San** – dijo el niño con sus ojos clavados en su creación, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras habían captado la atención de su instructor.

-_ **Ahhh, yo quiero una...** _– Saomi hizo un puchero – **_Gracias _**– sonrió

La pequeña agradeció el gesto cariñoso del okashira al sentir como frente a ella, él llamaba su atención cuando le ponía la rosa que había terminado para obsequiársela, evitando que de los ojos de la niña se escaparan lagrimas.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **_Cabeza de pollo... suel...tame_** – sintió como sanosuke le besaba tiernamente el cuello y sus palabras vacilaron.

Sanosuke sonrió al hacer contacto sus labios con la cálida y blanca piel de la mujer que sostenía posesivamente.

- **_Sólo si prometes casarte conmigo_** – dijo en voz baja al oído de Megumi.

Megumi sintió un nudo en la garganta... no supo que responder... había sido una proposición de golpe... no había pensado en la posibilidad de casarse... bueno a la llegada de los niños... tal vez la idea navegó vagamente por sus pensamientos... pero... nunca imaginó que el luchador a quien ya muchas veces había curado de sus heridas... sobre todo su especialidad, vendar sus mano... parecía un sueño... primero el accidente... el bendito beso... y ahora una extraña, inesperada, pero agradable proposición...

Sanosuke sintió temblar el cuerpo de la mujer... no tenía la intención de presionarle... sin embargo el contacto con sus labios... fue ambrosia de los dioses... era algo que no estaría dispuesto a perderse un minuto más y... las palabras habían salido espontáneas de sus labios... de su corazón.

- **_acepto_** – dijo girándose para mirarle, parándose de puntitas le besó con dulzura... casi rozando sus labios.

Sanosuke sintió la calidez de los labios de la joven, se quedo paralizado asimilando lentamente la respuesta de la joven, soltando ligeramente del abrazo a la joven... disminuyó la fuerza... lo que Megumi aprovechó para escapar a la cocina e ir a dar ayuda a Kaoru y a Kenshin...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Templo esperando el encuentro con el okashira... un momento lleno de tensión para ella... apartir de ese día las cosas cambiarían... estaba segura que la relación de Aoshi y ella cambiarían... para bien o para mal... no lo sabía... una simple declaración... tres palabras especiales... ¿dónde estaba lo difícil?... que podía perder... si aún no había ganado algo... seguiría el consejo que una vez escuchará del maestro de Kenshin, " El que no arriesga no gana"... con esas palabras en mente camino hacia quedar frente a la puerta que marcaría su destino... una vez dentro... no sería la misma cuando saliera a la incertidumbre que le esperaba... su futuro dependía de su valor... respiró y entró...

- **Aoshi Sama... necesito hablar con usted...** – dijo Misao con voz firme.

-_**Shhhh...**-_ El Okashira al escuchar la voz fuerte de la ninja, levantó su rostro para indicarle que guardará silencio, poniendo su dedo índice frente a sus labios.

Misao bajo la voz, caminando hacia donde se encontraba el Okashira sentado tenía a Saomi recostada en su regazo profundamente dormida... se veían tan lindos juntos... obsequio una sonrisa complacida con la escena...

- _**Gomen** -_

_- **¿Qué querías decirme?**_ – preguntó Aoshi con voz baja.

- **_Pues..._** – la joven inicio a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos – **_yo... quiero decirle algo importante_** – termino diciendo la jovencita de golpe.

- **_Dilo_** – Aoshi le miraba fijamente, observando sus brillantes y hermosas esmeraldas, mientras en reflejo movía sus manos para posarlas sobre las de la ninja deteniendo su jugueteo ansioso.

El sonrojo de Misao no se hizo esperar al sentir el contacto frío de las manos del Okashira... sintiendo recorrer electricidad por sus venas...

- **_Aoshi Sama... yo le a_**.. – dijo Misao bajando el rostro clavando su mirada en las manos que cobijaban las suyas.

- **Papá... encontré lo que me pediste** – dijo Iosha interrumpiendo las palabras de Misao.

-**_Gracias... déjalo ahí_** – dijo Aoshi apartando su mano de la de la ninja señaló un lugar cerca de la entrada para el niño pusiera un artefacto de madera.

- **_Hai_** – el niño puso el objeto en el lugar que le indicaba su padre.

- **_Misao San... que bueno que ha regresado_**... – Iosha corrío hasta donde estaba Misao para quedar justo a un lado de ella... no quiso atravesarse entre ella y el ninja.

Misao le sonrió – **_Hola Iosha Kun_** –

- **_Esto es para usted..._** – Le mostró la rosa hecha de papel – **_papá me enseño hacerla.._**. – Misao extendió su mano para recibir el obsequio del niño – **_espero que le guste... es un regalo_** – dijo Iosha acercándose temeroso para besar la mejilla de Misao.

- **_Gracias es muy linda_** – dijo Misao sonriendo, le abrazo en agradecimiento... después beso su frente y ambas mejillas, haciendo colorear un carmesí en las mejillas del pequeño.

- **_De nada... es un placer_** – susurró el niño sentándose a lado de ella, observó el cuerpo de Saomi cómodamente acurrucado en el regazo de su padre.

- **_Misao que me ibas a decir_** – dijo Aoshi una vez que observó la escena entre sus hijo y Misao.

- **_Ahh... cierto_** – sintió la mirada del niño – **_pues que_**... – miró la rosa de papel que tenía en sus manos... un regalo inocente... no podía hacerle eso al niño... aunque le doliera... no se interpondría entre el Okashira y su madre... que estaba por encontrarse con ambos... una lastima... dolor que oprimía su corazón... Aoshi Sama no era para ella... pero tampoco la convencía la idea de unir su vida con el espadachín de sonrisa eternal.

- **_Misao_** – pronunció Aoshi extrayéndola de sus pensamientos...

- **¿ _Que era eso que tenías que decirme?_** – preguntó con interés el Okashira.

- **_Ohh... no era nada_** – alzó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada azul hielo de su amor platónico.

-**_¿Segura_**? – interrogó Aoshi...

- **_Hai_** – asintió – **_nada sin importancia_** – giro su rostro para mirar al hijo del Okashira le abrazo...

- **_Te conozco Misao_** – le dijo alargando su mano para tomarle de la barbilla, haciéndole que le mirase.

- **_Aoshi... Sama_**...- Misao tensó su cuerpo... balbuceaba... intentando disimular sus sonrosadas mejillas -

- **_Cuéntame que ocurre... acaso paso algo malo en su visita_** – preguntó sin expresión el Okashira sin intención de apartar su mano.

- **_No... todo esta bien..._** – dijo Misao encontrándose con su mirada – **_Lita San ha venido al Aoiya de visita_**... – hizo una pausa incomoda para el Okashira y el niño que les miraba atento – ella quiere verle -

Aoshi apartó su mano, le miró fijamente... luego dirigió su mirada al niño...

- **_Eso significa que la mamá de Iosha esta aquí_** – dijo sin dudar.

Capto la completa atención del niño, quien no había logrado integrar todas las palabras para ser asimiladas... la situación se complicaba... era un hecho que Misao no se había encontrado con el espadachín que había hecho el favor de salvar la vida de Saomi... ahora las complicaciones eran cada vez más callejones sin salida.

- **_Asi es...-_** dijo Misao clavando su mirada en la carita de su hija.

- **_Soujiro Seta también esta aquí_** – dijo Aoshi con fría voz.

Misao levanto su vista de golpe encontrándose con la gélida mirada del Okashira... no podía ser cierto... acaso la vida no podía darle un momento de paz_... ¿ Acaso la felicidad no existía?... parecía que estaba negada para ella._

- **_¿_** **_Como lo sabe ? ..._** – preguntó curiosa y ansiosa Misao.

- Lo vi en el parte central... hace unas horas... – dijo el okashira sin depegar su vista de las finas facciones de la joven... tenía unos ojos preciosos... hermosas esmeraldas llenas de brillo.

- **_Ya veo..._** – dijo Misao en voz inaudible.

Hubo silencio... el pequeño Iosha les miraba curioso... sentía el nerviosismo correr por todo su cuerpo... no sabía que iba a ocurrir ahora que los padres ausentes estaban ahora en el Aoiya...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Okon, estas segura que el tonto de mi discípulo tiene dos hijos con la chica del Dojo** – preguntó un sorprendido Seijuro que caminaba tomado de la mano de su hija.

- **Asi es** – dijo la mujer mirándole de reojo – tiene un niño parecido a él... su copia... sus ojos violeta y sus cabellos rojos... la pequeña es la copia de la madre... definitivamente es Kaoru – asintió con su cabeza.

- **Entiendo... eso tengo que verlo** – dijo Seijuro sin detener su camino.

- **Seijuro...** – dijo la mujer dudativa.

- **Dime** – dijo el hombre girando su rostro para encontrar los ojos castaños de la mujer mirarle fijamente.

- **¿ Se quedará unos días con nosotros en el Aoiya?** – preguntó la mujer sin apartar su vista de sus ojos... ansiaba una respuesta.

- **Por supuesto... no voy a perderme la oportunidad de ver a Himura con su familia... imagina al cabeza de pollo y a la Kitsune con dos niños... y perderme los momentos con mi hija ... nunca...- el hombre sonrió** ... – aunque es una lastima que... – dijo el hombre posando su mano libre en su barbilla.

- **¿** **Qué es una lastima ?** – preguntó curiosa la mujer interrumpiéndole.

- **Pues que la comadreja y el cubo de hielo no se hayan casado..., es una verdadera lastima... el sueño de la jovencita quedo en la imaginación de todos** – terminó diciendo con rostro desilusionado... en verdad la ninja sabía como ganarse el cariño de las personas y el la quería mucho... tanto que le dolía verla sufrir y no podía quitar de su mente la carita triste llena de dolor y ojos de brillo de cristal esperándole por consuelo...

La pequeña Seoko escucho con atención cada palabra... no entendía las palabras de sus padres... por que se lamentaban por sus tíos... alguna vez su padre le había platicado sobre los apodos de los adultos... sin embargo por ser importantes en el grupo Oniwabanshu merecían respeto... ella les llamaba por sus nombres incluido el término de familia... aunque seguía sin entender... por que la preocupación de los adultos que en el futuro serían sus padres... si en el futuro el Okashira y la Omitzu eran muy felices... aparte cada uno se había casado por voluntad propia como sus amigos le habían contado... y hasta ahora no se quejaban de ser infelices... no entendía por que los adultos se complicaban la vida... por que hablaban de esa manera sobre el Okashira y la ninja. Guardó silencio... si algo había aprendido de su madre era a ser prudente no podía decir ni una palabra ni en contra ni a favor... debía lealtad a sus amigos y por nada del mundo les causaría un disgusto con sus padres... ellos eran felices como familia... no podía intervenir...

- **Sólo queda esperar un milagro...** – dijo Okon mirando hacía el cielo... el sol empezaba a ocultarse... debían apresurar el paso antes de que les alcanzara la noche.

- **Pues si** – respondió el maestro.

- **Debemos apresurarnos... pronto se cubrirá el cielo de estrellas... -**

-**Okon...-** Seijuro miró a la niña que caminaba sujeta de su mano.

- **Hai **– dijo la joven mirándole...

- **Sabes que lo primero que haremos cuando estemos con los demás es anunciar nuestro compromiso** – dijo Seijuro sin despegar la vista de la niña.

Seoko chan sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su padre... por fin le pedía matrimonio.

- **_Este... Hi..ko .. San... yo_** – tartamudeaba la joven a causa de las palabras del maestro...

- **No te pongas nerviosa mujer... ya habíamos hablado de eso** – dijo mirándole – **háblame con cariño... no te voy a comer... cualquiera diría que no quieres casarte conmigo** – dijo el hombre con firmeza.

- **_No ... es ... eso_** – tembló su voz ... sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- **Ya te lo he dicho antes... pediré a Okina San tu mano y dentro algunos meses nos casaremos... **– paro su camino – o acaso no quieres -

- **_Yo... si... qui..e...ro_** – dijo Okon con lagrimas en los ojos... la felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo...

- **Me alegro** – sonrió acercándose para depositar un sugestivo beso en sus labios, olvidando la presencia de su hija que estaba entre los dos.

Okon dejó libres las lagrimas... sonreía ... había esperado este momento desde siempre...

_- **Gracias**_– dijo Okon.

- **No hay por que** – sonrió el hombre... tomando en brazos a su hija, tomo la mano de la ninja y siguió a paso apresurado su camino... lo último que esperaba era poner en peligro a su futura familia...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Listo Lita Chan... este es el Aoiya** – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos – **el hogar de los Oniwabanshu** -

- **Es un lugar agradable... tranquilo** – dijo la jovencita de ojos miel.

- **Hai** – Okina Asintió indicándole que debía entrar antes que él.

- **Gracias **– la joven inclino su rostro – **Por fin podré encontrar con el Okashira** – la joven sonrió imaginando el encuentro.

**- Así es** – dijo Okina no muy convencido.

- **Por cierto Okina San... la señorita Makimashi no vendrá a casa** – preguntó curiosa la joven.

- **Por supuesto que si... sólo que antes tenía algo importante que hacer** – respondió el anciano imaginando que podría haber sido.

- **Bien...**- la joven siguió el camino por el pasillo, seguida por el anciano del clan ninja Obiwabanshu.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Megumi podrías dejar en eso en la mesa... onegai** – dijo la joven kamiya.

- **Claro** – dijo Megumi tomando entre sus manos la charola con los platos con ensalada de verduras y trozos de carne en otra olla.

- **Oye Kenshin no has notado algo raro en Meg**... – preguntó curiosa la joven.

- **No Kaoru... ¿cómo que ?** – respondió e interrogó el joven.

-**pues no sé... se le mira un brillo extraño en sus ojos y anda sonriente** – dijo la joven pensativa...

- **Tal vez sea sólo tu imaginación Kaoru **– dijo kenshin tomando un tarro con agua para llevarlo a la mesa.

La joven de ojos azules suspiró... siguió al samurai... salieron de la cosa para dirigirse a la mesa donde encontraron una mesa llena de personas... cuatro niños expectantes a cualquier estímulo... tres adultos esperando por ellos... Megumi estaba sentada a un lado de Sanosuke... y había algo extraño... no se encontraban peleando... al contrario... Sanosuke tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos... al igual que la doctora... se encontraban en paz... el espadachín visitante... sonreía observando a los recién integrados al lugar... dejaron las cosas en la mesa de madera y tomaron asiento... cuando escucharon los pasos de unas personas voltearon a la puerta para saber de quien se trataba...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**- Aoshi Sama¿ esta seguro que no quiere que le ayude? **– preguntaba Misao ... observándole llevar a su hija en brazo...

- **Hai**- el okashira asintió... llevaba a la pequeña Saomi en brazos, su cabecita recargada en su pecho... había tenido un día lleno de emociones... de mucha actividad era de esperarse que cayera rendida al sueño llena de cansancio.

**- Iosha kun... ¿tú tienes sueño?** – la ninja interrogó al niño que caminaba a un lado de ella.

**- No Misao San... estoy bien... sólo tengo un poco de hambre** – el niño sonrió.

Misao le miró hipnotizada con la sonrisa sincera y cristalina del pequeño... era como ver a su Aoshi Sama sonriendo... una ternura ...

- **Y usted ... ¿ esta cansada por el viaje?**...- devolvía ahora él la pregunta.

- **Oh no... yo... TAMBIEN ME MUERO DE HAMBRE** – dijo la joven alzando la voz y estirando sus brazos.

- **_Ya pronto estaremos en el Aoiya_** – dijo Aoshi, comunicándoles que su necesidad pronto sería satisfecha...

Caminaron por algunos minutos, hasta que quedarón justo frente al Aoiya ... antes de que la ninja entrará de la mano del pequeño Iosha, sintió el calor de una mano rozar su mano libre

**_- ¿Si?_** – voltió con mirada interrogante hacia donde venía el contacto lleno de calidez...

**_- Pase lo que pase... no digas que Iosha kun es hijo de Lita San_** – dijo el Okashira con voz seren, pero gélida.

- **_Hai_**- la chica asintió levemente en conformidad... esas palabras calmaban el palpitar de su corazón que bombeaba como si un caballo desbocado se tratase.

- **_Quiero que sea un secreto_**... – le susurró acercándose a su rostro, justo a la altura de su oído.

**_- Hai_** – Misao se tensó, en su interior había deseado que nadie hablara sobre el tema, delante de la joven del otro clan... que vivieran la experiencia como si esos niños fueran una visita que fuera ajena a ellos... lastima que cada niño tuviera un lazo afectivo y estrecho con cada uno de ellos.

- **_nuestro secreto_** – dijo Aoshi en voz baja mientras ponía distancia de por medio... quedando frente de ella... la altura era bastante significativa... clavo su mirada en la de ella, obsequiándole una sonrisa... la primera sonrisa que ella podía ver después de prometer hacerle sonreir... desde algún tiempo atrás... no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía... unos ojos se cristallizaron por las emociones que corrían por sus venas inundando todo su ser... atinó a dedicarle una sincera sonrisa... le observó ahora dirigir unas palabras a su hijo.

- **_Lo siento... por ahora no podrás tener contacto con tu madre_** – dijo al niño que le miraba fijamente... asombrado por la escena que había contemplado... su padre le obsequiaba una sonrisa a la ninja.

- **_Hai_** – el niño asintió... obsequiándole una sonrisa... daba gracias a Kami por haber escuchado su plegaría... lo antes posible... debía hablar con la niña que dormía llena de paz en brazos de su padre... las cosas no iban mal después de todo... iban mejor de lo que esperaba... como una mirada podía cambiar el destino de algunas personas... en ese caso... el de dos... – **_no hay pro_**blema -

- **_Debemos entrar Misao_** – dijo el Okashira que le miraba con esperanza.

- **_Si_** – dijo Misao entrando primero que el hombre, que le seguía con paso lento... dándose su tiempo... preparándose para asimilar las sorpresas que venían en camino...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola Chicas!... muchas gracias por su apoyo... estoy muy contenta... Gracias a Dios me ha ido muy bien en mis exámenes... de maravilla diría yo... se debe tener Fe.

Vaya he recibido 19 reviews en esta vez que he actualizado... ya que una amiga mía que tenía tiempo de no leerme me ha dejado reviews en cada capi... eso es muy motivante... MUCHAS GRACIAS ALI CHAN... lo que me ha permitido llegar a los 83... que felicidad a varios pasos de los 100...

Bueno ya basta de emociones... jejeje... que les ha parecido el capí?... no sé como quedo... me lo he leído y he quedado un 80 satisfecha... pero creo que es justo que también ustedes dejen su opinión... por lo pronto ya he unido dos parejas ... Qué les pareció la propuesta de matrimonio del joven Sagara... me pareció romántica... aunque sencilla... creo que es el tipo de propuesta acorde a su personalidad... pero bueno y sobre Seijuro... también me pareció que el hombre es muy firme en lo que decide y pues el que sepa que Seoko es su hija y que Okon es la madre... le da por hecho que se van a casar... así que sólo hay que cumplir con el futuro... me dicen que les parecio... vale?

Para las chicas que querían ver cercanía entre Aoshi y su hijo... espero les haya gustado la escena de la clase para hacer la rosa de papel... espero que ya se haya percibido más cariñoso con él en su actitud... entiendan no lo puedo poner más abierto... no va con su personalidad... Tao Chan... dime amiga a eso te referías... ?

El encuentro de Aoshi y Misao con sus respectivas "parejas del futuro"lo deje en veremos por que ya no quise atiborrar el capi de llegadas y sorpresas... creo que deben irse preparando poco a poco... después de todo empiezan a moverse algunas piezas para que se de pie a su relación... ya hay más cercanía.

Agradezco a las chicas que me leen... ali-chan6, SadnessQueen, yoshi, sakura waters, Tao Jun Shinomori, Misao-21, gabyhyatt (Hola… que Linda me has dejado doble reviews en este capi .. tus preguntas las aclarare en los siguientes capis… si sientes que las ansias no te dejan esperar dejame un correo y por mail te respondo…)CiNtHiA,miaso de shinomori (Hola... bien señorita he cumplido mi reto... siendo las 9:40pm del jueves en Cd. Madero Tamaulipas; México... subo el capi... espero que con lo que pongo de Misao y Aoshi... esa calificación suba a 8... jeje) Rinoa Shinomori, shysie, akari-aoi, Alexandra Shinomori.

Pd. Agradezco de corazón a mi amiga SadnessQueen... que es la madrina de este fic... por que la idea salió en una conversación que tenía con ella una noche... y por haberme prestado su nick de Lita Kuno para mi personaje...

Pd2. El fic de Ojos Tristes lo actualizó mañana por la noche...

Vaya! Son los comentarios más largos que he hecho...

Bien chicas espero sus reviews... recuerden que si son muchos actualizó para el Lunes...

Les aprecia Alis Chan


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**Capítulo 10: Encuentros no deseados**

**- Hemos llegado **– se escuchó una voz masculina.

**- Bienvenidos -** respondió una mujer de ojos azules con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando hacía la entrada

**- Okina San ha regresado tan pronto – **dijo Kenshin sonriendo

– **mmm... ¿ donde esta Misao? – **preguntó curioso Sanosuke observando con detalle a la mujer que acompañaba al anciano.

**- Fue hacer algo importante... después vendrá... – **el anciano entró seguido de la joven de ojos miel que todos miraban curiosamente.

**- Okina San... ¿Quién es la mujer que le acompaña? – **preguntó Megumi clavando su vista en la figura de la joven.

**- Ahhh... ella es Lita Kuno, hija del líder del Clan vecino... – **respondió el anciano mirando a la chica.

**- Un placer conocerles – **dijo la chica inclinando su cabeza hacia delante.

**- El placer es nuestro señorita – **respondieron a coro los presentes

**- Por cierto... Okina San... Seta San está de visita – **dijo el pelirrojo mirando al anciano que abría con sopresa sus ojos al escuchar el apellido.

**_- ¿cómo?-_ **se preguntó mentalmente** – Sea bienvenido señor Seta – **dijo haciendo una reverencia... regresando de su asombró... sonrió sin dejar de mirarle... las cosas no podían dar un giro tan inoportuno.

**- Gracias **– asintió** – puede llamarme Soujiro **– sonrió el castaño.

**- Tome asiento señorita Lita... estamos en la cena – **dijo Kenshin invitando a la jovencita a compañerles a la mesa... para degustar de los alimentos

**- Gracias – **respondió la joven tomando asiento a un lado del joven de sonrisa.

**- ¿y Aoshi? **– preguntó el anciano buscando al Okashira

**- Pues... de seguro en el templo - **respondió Kaoru mirando de reojo a Kenshin... le condeo...

**- Se fue con Saomi y con Iosha al templo - **dijo Kenshin bebiendo agua.

**- pobres niños... de seguro el cubo de hielo se los llevo a meditar **– dijo Sanosuke llevando una buena porción de alimento a su boca.

- **_eso no hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado a cuidarlos_** – dijo en voz baja la doctora.

-**_aun...que si lo pi..en..so_** – decía mientras masticaba el pan que tenía en su boca – **_es..e ni...ño es su... vi...vo retr..._** – el luchador fue interrumpido.

Megumi dio un pellizco discreto al castaño** – _guarda silencio_ – **sonrió de manera fingida.

**- Auch – **se sobó** – Kitsune¿ por qué haciste eso? – **dijo mirandole molesto

**-_ ¿Hacer qué cabeza de pollo?_ – **seguía mirando hacia la chica castaña... justo frente a ella** – sigue comiendo que va decir la señorita LITA de tus modales... Koishi – **dijo la mujer remarcando el nombre de la joven que se encontraba sentada frente a ella para que el castaño se diera cuenta que no era prudente hablar de los otros niños que se encontraban ausentes... era un hecho que la jovencita que compartia la mesa con ellos... no era otra que la futura mujer de Shinomori... ahora pensaba en Misao...

Todos los presentes miraban interesados y llenos de sorpresa a la doctora al escuchar la manera de llamar al castaño cariñosamente... acaso se habían perdido de algo.

-** ¿ Koishi ? **– preguntó curiosa Kaoru clavando su vista en la pareja.

**- Ah, es cierto... – **asintió** - la kitsune y yo estamos comprometidos **– soltó el castaño sonriendo.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

El Okashira entró detrás de la joven de cabellos azabache, escucharon las voces de las personas que se encontraban en el comedor, sin embargo, las ignoraron siguiendo su camino hacia la habitación de Misao para recostar a la pequeña Saomi que dormía como un angelito en los brazos de Aoshi. El camino fue lento... en completo silencio... preparando mentalmente sus palabras para sus inesperados invitados... pareceía una pesadilla... Misao detuvo su camino frente al Shoji de su habitación... sin más lo corrió para entrar... caminó hacia una esquina tomando las cosas necesarias para extender su futón... lo hizo con sumo cuidado... no quería despertar a la niña.

**_- Listo... puede recostarla Aoshi Sama_** – dijo Misao mirando en las sombras al hombre recostar a la pequeña en el futón, le arropó con la sabana.

Aoshi se quedó de rodillas observando detalladamente la pequeña figura... su muñeca de porcelana... miró hacia donde estaba de pie Misao observandoles... unos segundos dejándose perder en el mar esmeralda de la joven... dirigió su vista una vez más a la pequeña, obsequió una sonrisa a la oscuridad, recordando como le pedía que le llevará con él... abandonando a su padre biológico en el parque... era extraño... no podía negar el placer que había sentido al tener entre su mano la manita de la niña... era como tener a su Misao una vez más muy cerca de él...

Iosha estaba parado fuera de la habitación... recargado en la pared... esperando a los ninjas salir para reunirse con los demás para la cena... la noche caía sin prisas... el viento susurraba melodías de tranquilad... golpeando con el sonido del estanque del jardín del Aoiya... un vals... el pequeño cerró sus ojos dando un bostezo de cansancio... un día duro... lleno de sorpresas y pensar que aún faltaban más...

- **_Debemos irnos Aoshi Sama ... Iosha debe comer algo_** – dijo en voz baja Misao captando la atención del Okashira que se encontraba arrodillado frente al cuerpecito que contemplaba con una extraña ternura.

**_- Hai –_** asintió el ninja incorporándose

Misao caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación para dirigirse a su martirio... debía ser fuerte... ya tendría tiempo en sus sueños de vengarse de la tonta idea de Okina... debía pensar que haría una vez que se encontrará con el espadachín... negó con su cabeza... moviendo de un lado a otro, encimismada... perdiendo contacto con el ambiente... sintió el abrazo frío asotar su cintura... de golpe regreso de su ensoñación... la cabeza del Okashira se posaba delicadamente sobre la suya... haciendo su barbilla contacto con sus cabellos... cerró sus ojos abandonándose al contacto que pasaba de frío a cálido... estaba soñando... sintió el aliento del ninja golpear su flequillo y sus palabras hablarle delicadamente...

- **_No quiero perderte_** – susurró cerca de su oído – **_no te alejes de mí_** – deposito un dulce beso en su cabeza aspirando el aroma a sakura de sus cabellos.

Un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de Misao... sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo el Okashira soltó lentamente a la joven del abrazo... primera vez en su vida que los fantasmas del pasado le permitían ser libre y actuar sin ser esclavo de su razón... Misao percibió el vacio que se formaba por la distancia que empezaba haber entre sus cuerpos... al sentir el calor corporal del joven alejarse...

Misao quiso girarse, lanzarse a sus brazos... gritarle cuanto le amaba... y lo díficil que era seguir viviendo ocultándo ese sentimiento... sentir sus fríos labios sobre los suyos mezclándose con el calor de estos... como en los sueños... tibiesa que regresaría la vida a ambos... no lo hizo... quedo ahí frente a la puerta de pie... pensando en el pequeño que les esperaba afuera de la habitación... deseaba ser egoista... pero no podía... dio una media sonrisa llena de tristeza a la oscuridad y al silencio.

Misao le vio salir de la habitación... ni una palabra más... ¿ cómo podía interpretar esas palabras?... le pedía que luchará por él... o sólo que se conformará con vivir en el Aoiya y disfrutar de saber que él sería feliz... una locura... una simple y dolorosa locura... de algo si estaba segura... sufría al pensar que tenía que compartirlo... ella tampoco quería perderlo...

- **Iosha Kun... vamos... – **

La joven escuchó decir de labios del Okashira... una lagrima caía libre por sus mejillas... frustación experimentada en su alma... y en su corazón... no quería conformarse...

**- Hai** – el niño asintió, antes de tomar la mano de su padre giro quedando frente a la joven ninja.

- **Misao San... venga con nosotros... usted moría de hambre** – el pequeño sonrío brindando confianza y calma a la joven.

Misao paso sus dedos sobre su mejilla limpiando las lagrimas, respiro profundo, armándose de valor sonrió al pequeño... él no tenía la culpa del futuro que le esperaba a ella y a su amado Okashira... tomó la mano que el pequeño le ofrecía al escuchar la invitación que le hacia para ir juntos al comedor.

**- Papá espera, Misao San viene con nosotros** – dijo el niño caminando tras su padre tomado de la mano de la mujer de ojos verdes...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**- En hora buena – **se escuchó la voz varonil desde la puerta del comedor** – Muchas Felicidades – **dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

**- Maestro... no le esperábamos – **dijo un sorprendido pelirrojo

**- Quise dar una sorpresa... pero se me han adelantado – **dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la mujer y a la pequeña niña que le acompañaban.

**- Es la temporada de las visitas – **dijo Sanosuke mirando a todas las personas** – AHH y gracias por la felicitación – **dijo tomando la mano de su prometida depositando un cálido beso.

**- De nada... mi pregunta es – **dijo el hombre mirando a los pequeños que estaban sentados en la mesa observando la escena con curiosidad** – ¿ Kenshin, tú también te vas a casar con la joven Kamiya ? - **

**- Oh no maestro – **Kenshin le miró con sorpresa, el rubor que se apodero de sus mejillas delataba su nerviosismo – **no es nuestro caso¿ cierto Kaoru Dono ?** – el pelirrojo obsequió una media sonrisa a la joven mirándole.

**- ahhh **– suspiró** – No Hiko San... kenshin y yo no estamos comprometidos – **miró hacia otro lado esquivando la mirada del samurai.

**- Eres un estúpido... y te haces llamar mi Discípulo – **bufó el maestro de la técnica Hiten Mistsurugi.

**- ¿ Oro ?** –

Los niños soltaron sonrisas por los comentarios de los adultos... ver a sus padres como jóvenes... era extraño... pero una divertida anécdota que les contarían... la pregunta era si les pudiesen creer... tal vez hasta les castigarían por pensar que fantaseaban y les decían mentiras

**- Pero tomen asiento... es hora de cenar – **dijo el anciano que les miraba divertido... el Aoiya no había vivido experiencias tan extrañas en todo su tiempo viviendo en el lugar.

**- Gracias Okina San – **dijo Hiko tomando asiento.

Okon camino hacia la cocina para traer más platos donde servir la cena, le sirvió de comer al hombre y a su futura hija, después también se unió a la cena... el ambiente se ponía tensó Hiko miraba con curiosidad a la joven de cabellos castaños y de vez en cuando lanzaba comentarios de desconfianza referentes a la presencia del espadachín miembro del jupongatana.

**- Y me van a decir cual de esos niños son... – **dijo Hiko San distraído mirando a los niños que estaban sentados comiendo tranquilamente.

**- Buenas noches – **se escuchó la voz fría y serena de un hombre, interrumpiendo las palabras de Hiko.

**- Buenas noches muchacho... pensamos que no vendrías a cenar **– dijo Okina mirando al recién llegado.

**- Buenas noches Shinomori... que bueno que has llegado quiero dar un anuncio... sólo falta Misao – **dijo Hiko sin quitar la vista del Okashira.

**- ¿ Y dónde esta Misao, Shinomori San – **preguntó Kenshin observándole de pie en laentrada.

Aoshi guardó silencio observando con detalle a cada una de las personas sentadas en la mesa... paró su vista en las dos personas que menos deseaba estuvieran en ese momento... la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel le miró brindándole una sonrisa cálida de bienvenida, sin embargo clavó su vista en el espadachín... maldecía el momento en que él había encontrado a los niños en el parque... aunque si no hubiera sido por él... no sabía como estaría ahora Saomi...

**- Hola a todos- **se escuchó la voz femenina de una joven detrás de Aoshi **– muero de hambre **– sonrió

El joven se movió dando paso, para que la joven entrare al lugar de la mano de su hijo, la veía de reojo sonreír con inocencia... quedó quieta observando a todos los presentes y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando observó en la mesa sentados disfrutando de los alimentos a la ninja del clan vecino y al espadachín de sonrisa cálida sentado a un lado de ella... su mundo se derrumbaba... sus dos pesadillas juntas... esperaba lidiar con una a la vez... no las dos al mismo tiempo... soltó la mano de Iosha y quedó paralizada, sin palabras... nadie sabía que decir... todos estaban de acuerdo con el mal rato que ella pasaba.

**- Bienvenida Misao... ven siéntate **– dijo Megumi intentando ponerse de pie.

**- No es necesario... tomaré un baño y luego me iré a dormir... estoy cansada por el viaje – **dijo Misao con seriedad fantasmagórica.

**- Vaya... eres voluble Misao ... decías que morías de hambre** – dijo la castaña mirándole con fastidio.

El ambiente se tensó... los chicos miraron a la ninja suplicando a Kami para que la joven no se le fuera encima o le lanzará sus Kunais por su atrevimiento... algunas veces Misao podía ser muy impulsiva... La joven estaba a punto de decir algo... cuando sintió la mano del Okashira posarse en su hombro... no pudo evitar mirarle... El Okashira... su Aoshi Sama miraba hacia al frente con esa calma enfermiza que le caracterizaba... sin nada más que hacer dio media vuelta para caminar tranquilamente... como un robot a su habitación... esperando dormir y que al despertar se diera cuenta que todo había sido un sueño... un mal sueño.

Iosha le miró preocupado al sentir el frío que se hacía al no tener el apoyo cálido de la mano de la mujer... le dolía verle así... no era justo... ella era tan buena con todos... con él era un ángel... siempre brindándole una sonrisa... contagiándole de su felicidad... ahora se daba cuenta que ella sufría... todo pudo ser diferente, pero se había dejado llevar por una absurda idea infantil...

**_- Buenas noches Misao San_** – dijo el niño en susurró observando como la figura se perdía en las escaleras.

Aoshi miró a su hijo... acaso lo que su hijo reflejaba en su rostro era preocupación... por que se sentía tan extraño cada vez que los cuatro estaban juntos... era su anhelo a que la realidad que vivía fuera otra... Saomi siempre queriendo estar a su lado... aunque su padre la tuviera en brazos y ahora Iosha buscando que Misao siempre estuviera feliz... siendo que su madre se encontraba a unos pasos de él... había cosas que ni la meditación... daban una respuesta acertada...

- **La niña Makimachi hizo su berrinche para irse a la cama** – dijo la joven de cabellos castaños mirando hacia donde la ninja estaba hace un rato.

- **La señorita Misao... no es una joven caprichosa... ni mucho menos berrinchuda... a su manera muestra madurez **– dijo Soujiro atrayendo la atención de todos... el ambiente se encontraba cada vez más tenso... las respiraciones de los cuatro jóvenes del Kenshingumi se detenían por segundos, mientras Okina y Hiko seguían con su labor de terminar con el sake.

**- Muy a su manera** – respondió la joven molesta por el comentario del espadachín.

- **Mi niña... es un ángel... un espíritu joven... aventurero... de corazón grande y noble** – dijo el anciano en defensa de la jovencita que amaba con todo su corazón.

-**mmm... si usted lo dice... aunque mi percepción de esa joven es otra** – dijo Lita bebiendo del líquido que había en su vaso.

Aoshi escuchaba las palabras de Lita y Soujiro... se molestó ante los comentarios... como podían expresarse así de su protegida... estaba apunto de hablar en pro de la joven... él debía decir algo para defenderle... cuando la voz de Okina le ganó sus palabras... asintió internamente... era una descripción acertada de la joven que se había marchado a descansar...

**_- Papá... –_** Iosha jaló del pantalón de su padre para que este le mirase – **_quiero dormir_** – el niño dio un bostezo, se llevó sus manos a sus ojos frotándolos.

Aoshi bajo a la altura del pequeño para escucharle su mensaje.

El Okashira asintió, sin decir una sola palabra le tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la cocina... sirvió un vaso de leche tibia para el pequeño... eso le ayudaría para relajar los músculos del cuerpo, se sirvió una taza de té para llevarla a su habitación... sería una noche de largo tiempo para meditar.

- **Papá¿ Podemos llevar un vaso con leche tibia a Misao San? **– preguntó el niño con una sonrisa que enterneció al hombre.

- **Hai** – el hombre asintió mirándole con calidez en sus ojos.

Aoshi espero a que Iosha terminará su leche... para caminar hacia las escaleras con sus manos ocupadas con el vaso con leche tibia y en la otra la taza con té.

- **Papá...** – el niño se ruborizó – **yo quiero llevar el vaso** – dijo bajando su vista evitando que su padre mirará el rubor.

Sin decirle nada puso el vaso en las dos manitas del pequeño, que sosteniendo con cuidado el recipiente se apodero de este con fuerza, teniendo cuidado de no derramar el líquido.

Aoshi observó a su hijo... no había duda que era parte de él... su rostro idéntico al de él, el color y el corte de sus cabellos... sin embargo esas pequeñas y profundas demostraciones de afecto reservadas para él, para Saomi chan e incluso a Misao, no había podido heredarlas de él; Tomando en cuenta que no era un experto para expresar sus emociones o sus pensamientos... por más que lo pensaba... después de todo Lita San haría un gran trabajo con su pequeño... aunque ella diera a conocer una personalidad... tal vez con el tiempo cambiaría y eso sería lo que a él le atraería de ella... una personalidad como la de su Misao... esto último fue traición de su inconsciente... no dio lugar a meditar a ese pensamiento... ahora sólo debía acompañar a su hijo para que llevará esa leche a su destinatario.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**Hola chicas... lamento mucho la demora... quería que este capi quedará más largo... pero no se pudo... lo corte antes de que se hiciera más tediosa la lectura... les adelantó que el lío se termina en dos capis más y pues ya vienen más sorpresas, por lo pronto ya tengo dos parejas unidas y me faltan dos más. Para el próximo capítulo que si Dios quiere estaré actualizando el lunes por la noche... vienen algunas confesiones de amor como su nombre lo dice...**

Este capítulo esta dedicado a dos amigas mías que aprecio mucho... Andy Chan queme ayudo leyendo y a Misao de Shinomori que ha tenido la gran paciencia en la espera... por eso para el próximo capi no me haré esperar... En especial dedico este fic a mi reviews no. 100 que me ayudo a cumplir un sueño que vi lejano... **MUCHAS GRACIAS ****Kori Kaoru**

Bueno quiero mencionar que por cuestiones de tiempo y de compromiso con las chicas que me leen he organizado mi tiempo de la siguiente manera para actualizar mis fics... en orden siguiente: para este mes de Abril... trabajaré solo en dos fics Deseo Fugaz y Ojos tristes... labios color púrpura hasta terminarlo... a excepción del 4 abril que por motivo de cumple de una amiga actualizaré Entre dos clanes... después tocará el turno a la serie de NUPCIAL... para terminar las tres historias alrededor de dos meses Mayo y Junio y de allí en adelante actualizaré mis otros fics de RK e Inuyasha que estos últimos están muy abandonados... me quiero dar tiempo para iniciar a escribir otros fics que tengo como futuros proyectos señalados en mi profile... espero que estén de acuerdo con esto... No quiero que pase este año y mis historias no sean terminadas...

Ahora quiero agradecer a: lilith-winds, Kori Kaoru, Aiko1504(gracias por todos los adjetivos para el fic, me he sonrojado, espero que te guste este capi), sakura waters, Arashi Shinomori, Tao Jun(hola amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, acá esta el capi 10 y en efecto aún hay para rato en este fic... unos 5 capis más yo creo), Arcasdrea, yoshi ( espero que te guste este capi, gracias por tu apoyo, besos), misao de shinamori(hola amigui, disculpa la demora, gracias por el 8.5, espero que ya suba de nota... jeje...besos... espero leerte pronto por msn), Rinoa Shinomori, CiNtHiA( Hola amigui, gracias por tus animos... espero te guste este capi y sobre tu pregunta no se quien sea esa niña... se que su hijo se llama Kenji... pus, si te enteras me pasas el dato), shysie, Alexandra Shinomori, gabyhyatt, akari-aoi, Mibbi-Chan, ali-chan6, gracias todas por leerme… ya saben a las que no respondi por acá chequen su correo que a ustedes les respondo por REPLY...

Extrañe los reviews de mi amiga Lita chan, Misao- 21, Holly Dono, lissette, rakkelinha, misao-89, crystal-darling, AkikoSamaN, Chi2-chan, chicas espero que no hayan dejado de leer la historia y que les siga gustando como hasta ahora... un beso y les deseo muchas bendiciones...

Bueno espero sus comentarios y ya saben si Dios quiere y si no se me atraviesa otra cosa, el capi 11 lo subo el lunes en la noche... para compensar la tardanza de este capi y lo corto que es ...

Les quiero mucho... besos... DEJEN REVIEWS... SON DE MUCHA MOTIVACIÓN...

Atte: alis chan.


	10. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**Capítulo 11: Confesiones de amor... **

**- Primera parte – " Un sueño cumplido "**

- ¿ **Y ahora que?** – preguntó Lita – **Aoshi no piensa cenar con nosotros - **

- **Al parecer nuestro Okashira esta cansado** – comentó Okina mirando hacia el pasillo donde había desaparecido su ángel. Observó atentó como por la parte de atrás sin hacer el mínimo ruido caminaba Aoshi acompañado de su hijo hacia su habitación.

-**Entiendo** – dijo la chica terminando lo que había de alimento en su plato.

- **Todo estuvo muy rico** – dijo Seijuro.

**- Muchas gracias** – respondieron los niños a coro.

- **Podemos retirarnos a dormir** – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a la que en un tiempo sería su madre.

- **Por supuesto** – Kaoru sonrió – **vamos** – se puso de pie.

- **Nosotros también tenemos sueño** – dijo Zouzo bostezando.

- **Vamos niños... yo les llevaré a sus habitaciones** – dijo la doctora mirando con ternura el rostro cansado de su futuro retoño.

Los niños se pusieron de pie decididos a levantar sus platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

**- Dejen ahí niños... Sano y yo nos encargaremos de recoger todo** – dijo Kenshin observando la intención de los niños.

**- Gracias** – respondió Meg chan observando a su padre y madre con felicidad... ellos pronto estarían casados.

- **Vamos niños... no hay más tiempo que perder** – dijo la mujer de cabellos negros como la noche que le caían libres como cascada tras su espalda.

Los niños caminaron hacia las escaleras para subir e ir a sus habitaciones acompañados de las dos mujeres.

- **Seoko Chan, tú también debes ir a la cama** – dijo Okon mirándole con dulzura.

- **Si mamá, buenas noches a todos** – dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia.

**- Buenas noches** – dijeron los presentes.

- **Hasta luego preciosa** – dijo Hiko abrazando a la pequeña y depositando un cálido beso en su frente... la pequeña sonrió.

Soujiro miraba con curiosidad la escena, había algo extraño en el comportamiento de todos, pero por el momento no tenía nada que decir... no era de su incumbencia.

- **Les agradezco mucho la invitación, la cena estuvo estupenda** – dijo Soujiro poniéndose también de pie, dispuesto a marcharse.

**- Que tenga buena noche Seta San** – dijo Hiko mirándole de reojo mientras abrazaba a su hija.

- **Gracias **– dijo caminando hacia la salida.

- **Oh que descortés de mi parte¿ si gusta puede quedarse en el Aoiya ?** – dijo Okina sin darse cuenta de que en vez de ayudar había hecho más pesada la situación, se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que su Misao le lanzaría sus Kunais una a una sin pensar siquiera en tenerle consideración... sí él no la había tenido con ella... en ese mismo momento se vio en su mente atravesado por dos Kodashis justo en medio de su estómago... tragó saliva... era demasiado tarde... había hecho la invitación...

**- No Gracias Okina San, no quiero dar molestias... ustedes ya tienen muchos visitantes-** dijo sabiamente para el concepto de Okina el muchacho... su sangre regresaba a su recorrido habitual... el hombre respiro con tranquilidad.

- **Entonces, déjeme acompañarle hasta la salida** – dijo el anciano sin la intención de insistir era como buscar su muerte antes de lo que le correspondiera.

El muchacho asintió caminando por el pasillo que le llevaba hacia la salida, acompañado del dueño del Aoiya, se despidió sin borrar su característica sonrisa.

- **Hasta luego Okina San... dele mis saludos a la señorita Misao y a Shinomori San** – dijo el chico caminando por las calles, desiertas y tenuemente iluminadas por los faroles, de Kyoto.

OoooOoooOooooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Misao había llegado hasta su habitación con un nudo en la garganta... su vida tenía momentos de felicidad... pero ahora uno a uno se desvanecían como si de una ilusión se tratase, se dejó caer en la esquina del lugar mirando con sus ojos esmeralda hacia la ventana, buscando la luna perdiendo su mirada triste en está... se abrazó a ella misma atrayendo sus piernas hacia ella... abrazándolas con fuerza y desesperación, las lagrimas caían en silencio rodando con libertad desenfrenada una tras otra por sus suaves y sonrojadas mejillas... no hizo movimiento alguno para limpiarlas o para soltar la frustración aprisionada en su pecho, el nudo en su garganta le quemaba... sin embargo lo dejaría encerrado en el alma... el dolor era intenso y su mente no podía más... reinaba el silencio... si dejase que su garganta liberará tal grito de frustración... su pequeña hija se despertaría preocupada preguntando con interés que le ocurría y ella no estaba preparada para mentirle o para hablarle de la verdad y decirle que no amaba a su padre y que no quería ser su esposa... ni mucho menos su mujer... y eso implicaba tampoco ser su madre...

Bajo su cabeza clavando su rostro en sus rodillas... intentaba traer a su mente la sensación de calidez experimentada cuando el cuerpo de su amado Aoshi Sama le tenía junto al suyo, aprisionándola con sus fuertes brazos... que hubiera dado por que el tiempo se hubiese detenido por toda la eternidad y mantenerle así de cerca por siempre... el silencio seguía mezclado con el susurro del viento... escuchó pasos que la trajeron a la realidad... después tímidos golpes tras el Shoji...

- **_Misao San... ¿ esta usted despierta?_** – se escuchó la voz del pequeño Iosha...

Misao no respondió a la pregunta formulada por el niño... pero sonrió al escuchar la vocecilla tierna que iba a buscarle.

**_- Onegai... traje algo para usted_** – dijo el niño una vez más... con el deseo de que esta vez tuviese éxito

**_- Hai_** – un leve tono en respuesta... no quería que el pequeño descubriese que lloraba.

Iosha sonrió al escuchar su voz y dirigió una mirada llena de vida hacia su padre que se encontraba parado justo a un lado de él... esperando su consentimientos para volver a tocar...

El Okashira asintió como última oportunidad de que Misao les permitiera hacerles la entrega... que con mucho interés su hijo se había dedicado a pedirle y atraer a salvo hasta ella.

Antes de que el niño pudiese hacer contacto su mano en forma de puño, el shoji se abrió dando paso a la menuda figura de la ninja... el brillo de sus ojos era intenso... a pesar de ello las dos personas que estaban frente a su habitación no pudieron notar su tristeza... y su llanto... gracias a la oscuridad del lugar... solo el bello e intenso brillo esmeralda que le hacia ver aún más hermosa... obsequio una media sonrisa a ambos...

**_- Dime ..._** – dijo la ninja observado con curiosidad a sus visitantes...

- **_Le traje esto_** – Iosha inclino levemente su cabeza hacia delante logrando que el flequillo cubriese su mirada y extendió sus manitas con el vaso con leche tibio

- **_Muchas gracias_** – dijo la joven enternecida por el detalle **_– no se hubiesen molestado_** – dijo la joven mirando al Okashira...

Al escuchar las palabras de Misao, un leve carmín se apodero de las mejillas del pequeño oculto a la vista de la chica... gracias a la oscuridad...

- **_No fue idea mía_**... – Aoshi clavaba su vista en la de ella – **_Iosha insistió en venir -_**

**_- Ya veo_** – dijo la ninja acercándose al rostro del pequeño para besarle su mejilla con dulzura y después le abrazo... sintiendo como el cuerpo del pequeño se relajaba y pasaba sus brazos a su espalda.

- **_De nada_** – susurró el pequeño conforme con su acción.

**_- Es hora de descansar_** – dijo la voz fría de Aoshi que miraba sin parpadear la escena de su hijo cubierto por los brazos de Misao.

**_- Hai_** – el niño asintió soltándose del abrazo... con timidez acercó sus labios a la mejilla de la ninja deposito un besito en está – **_que tenga lindos sueños Misao San_** -

- **_Gracias Iosha Kun, ustedes igual_** – dijo sonriendo al ver que el hijo de su Aoshi Sama le demostraba afecto...

- **_Buenas noches Misao_** – dijo Aoshi poniendo su mano en el hombro de su pequeño indicadole que era hora de ir a descansar.

**_- Buenas noches Aoshi Sama_** – la joven el observó perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo y después entrar en su habitación.

Cerró el shoji y tomó su leche tranquilamente... disfrutando cada trago y sintiéndose en paz con su alma y corazón... no podía pelear... no cuando su rival era tan dulce... cuando su enemigo le mostraba que le quería... estaba confundida... pero daba gracias a Kami que el pequeño Iosha tuviera atenciones con ella... estando su madre en ese mismo lugar... sonrió a la nada ... se recostó para abandonarse a mundo de Morfeo...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Megumi y Kaoru se habían encargado de llevar a la cama a los pequeños... cambiándoles de ropas, acostándolos en el futón y cubriéndolos con las sabanas frescas para que pudiesen dormir a gusto... la noche era fresca y sumamente agradable no tardarían en caer rendidos ante el sueño... no después de la aventura que habían experimentado en ese día...

Okon había hecho su trabajo con Seoko chan... Llevándola a su habitación para que las dos pudieran dormir con tranquilidad... la ninja se encontraba más que feliz sabiendo que pronto sería la esposa del maestro de la técnica Hitten Mitsuruyi... tras haberse despedido de su futuro esposo habían entrado en su habitación y acomodado todo lo necesario para descansar... mañana sería otro día en el que podrían comunicar la buena noticia a sus amigos.

Hiko San había conversado por un breve tiempo con Okina mientras el anciano le indicaba donde estaba ubicada la habitación que él iba a ocupar... El maestro estaba cansado por el viaje y sorprendido por todo lo que ocurría en el lugar... en algunos momentos meditaba sobre los acontecimientos y la presencia de los niños... se preguntaba si no estaba perdiendo contacto con la realidad y tal vez se trataba de una locura temporal... o tan solo un sueño que reprimía de hacia mucho tiempo...

Después de haber indicado al hombre a la habitación que ocuparía, el anciano llevo a Lita a la habitación que le correspondía... para que descansase... esperaba que los problemas en lugar de empeorar se solucionarán... si solo esos jóvenes dejaban sus miedos a un lado y enfrentaban la realidad que estaba justo en sus narices... ¿ pero por que esos dos se complicaban la existencia ? se preguntaba el anciano... antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Kenshin y Sanosuke se encontraban en la cocina... el luchador ayudaba al samurai a llevar los platos sucios al fregadero mientras este los enjabonaba, el otro chico los enjuagaba y los ponía en un lugar para que pudieran escurrirse... terminaron su labor exhaustos... no era sencillo llevar acabo las labores del hogar...

El luchador esperaba que su Kitsune fuera una buena ama de casa y cocinera... pensaba la suerte que le esperaba a Kenshin si se casaba con la Jo Chan... más que matrimonio... sería una tortura... el pobre pelirrojo era el esclavo de la chica... como un ceniciento... pero él no correría con la misma suerte... a pesar del carácter fuerte de la doctora... tenía un toque de elegancia y femenino que le enloquecía...

- **Listo, hemos terminado** – dijo el luchador dejándose caer en una silla de madera – **No entiendo como soportas esto KENSHIN –** cerró sus ojos derrotado.

**- Es relajante Sanosuke** – dijo el pelirrojo observando a su amigo, solo sonrió para el mismo.

**- Estas loco** – dijo el castaño sin abrir sus ojos.

- ¿ **Quién esta loco?** – preguntó la voz femenina contra su rostro... deposito un casto beso en los labios del joven que le hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

- **_Yo Kitsune_** – dijo en susurro el castaño – **_por tí_** – rodeo la cintura de la joven con su brazo, atrayéndola a él con delicadeza profundizando el beso...

-**mmm**- la joven hizo un leve sonido de satisfacción a causa de la embriagante sensación... ese hombre le tenía a su merced... cuanto tiempo había desperdiciado...

Kenshin y Kaoru les miraban avergonzados... esos dos chicos se demostraban su amor sin importarles que ellos estuviesen ahí mirándoles... el pelirrojo carraspeo para interrumpirles, recordándoles que ellos estaban allí...

La silla donde el castaño se tambaleo... antes de verse estampado en el piso soltó el abrazo para enderezarse y sonreír a la mujer que le miraba divertida...

- ¿ **Sabes algo cabeza de pollo ?** – preguntó la joven al castaño

-** ¿ Nani ? **– le dijo el luchador mirándole curioso... después posó su vista en dirección de sus amigos que les miraban con mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- **Te amo** – dijo la mujer obsequiando una sonrisa al luchador.

- **Yo también** – respondió mirándole ahora a ella.

Megumi observó la mirada triste de Kaoru y decidió dar por terminado el encuentro lleno de afecto con su prometido... era hora de ir a dormir y no debían volar en su relación... ya tendrían tiempo para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban... tanto tiempo jugando a perros y gatos... pero a partir de ahora todo sería diferente para ellos... por fin dejaría de reprimir la atracción que sentía por el joven que le miraba embelesado...

- **Buenas noches chicos**- les miró la pelinegra... atrayendo su atención a ella – **Me voy a dormir, mañana será un día pesado** – dijo la doctora caminando hacia las escaleras.

- **No te vayas, Meg** – dijo el joven de mirada castaña tomándole de su mano – quédate un rato más conmigo -

- **Lo siento Sanosuke, por hoy se ha terminado el día** – dijo la chica acercándose al joven que se encontraba sentado mirándole suplicante para que le deleitara con su presencia un rato más, inclinó su rostro y su cabello cayéndole por los lados dio privacía a un cálido y corto beso que ella depositó en los labios del joven, símbolo de buenas noches, se soltó de la prisión de su mano y desapareció del lugar... tiempo después el castaño sonrió para ir a su habitación para seguir soñando con su hermosa prometida... sin decir una sola palabra se puso de pie y camino hacia las escaleras... dejando solos a la pareja que observaba sorprendida por las actitudes de los jóvenes... el amor hacia milagros... de verlos pelear día tras día como perros y gatos... ahora solo se concentraban en demostrarse lo mucho que se querían...

- **¿ Kaoru Dono le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo ?** – preguntó el pelirrojo sacando de su asombró a la jovencita que se encontraba a un lado de él.

La joven parpadeo una... dos... tres veces... luego suspiró para dar una respuesta...

- **Claro Kenshin...** – la joven le miró con aprobación.

- **Vamos Kaoru Dono... sígame** – dijo el joven caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

La joven le obedeció caminando detrás de él... salieron del Aoiya... sintiendo el fresco de la noche... un cálido panorama les esperaba... en silencio siguieron su camino... escuchaban el ladrar de los perros... los gatos maullaban y los grillos hacían sonidos que se cortaban con el viento... seguían su camino cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos... su camino no tenía un destino fijo... sin embargo ambos dirigían sus pasos rumbo al lago que estaba cerca... pasaron por el parque y llegaron hasta el lugar que estaba rodeado de arboles... frente a ellos una hermosa vista... el claro de la luna que daba luz natural al agua... él reflejo de esta que daba la impresión de un enorme espejo que podría grabar sus imágenes por unos cuantos segundos... llegaron hasta quedar bajo el abrigo de la copa de un árbol de edad prehistórica... en silencio se invitaron de forma equitativa a tomar asiento y contemplar las maravillas de la naturaleza... solos... compartiendo en el silencio... sus pensamientos... de su compañía... disfrutando del calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos... recargados en la corteza del árbol... la espalda de ambos pegadas... rozando sus manos de manera accidental... sonrojos... carmín ruborizando sus blancas mejillas...

_**- Es hermoso** _– dijo la chica en voz baja rompiendo el silencio...

- **_así es Kaoru Dono_** – respondió el joven sintiendo la brisa del lago tocar sus mejillas...

La joven cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento acariciar sus manos, su cuello y mecer sus cabellos hacia un lado...

- **_Gracias por compartir su compañía conmigo_** – dijo el pelirrojo buscando tímidamente y con torpeza la mano de la joven...

Cálida sensación al contacto... escalofrío recorrer la médula espinal de la joven al sentir el contacto tibio de la piel viva del samurai... se sintió complacida... su Kenshin por fin se abría a ella... le daba la oportunidad de conocer su parte sentimental... trajó a su mente aquel día cuando él la atraía a su cuerpo... aprisionándola... una silenciosa y triste despedida... sólo testigo de está estaba la naturaleza... las pequeñas luciérnagas que les acompañaban como fieles espectadoras... contemplando una devastadora despedida... donde un abrazo decía más que las palabras... donde una mirada decía más que las lagrimas... y las lagrimas decían en silencio cuanto le amaba... sola caía abrazando su cuerpo y pidiendo a su recuerdo que pronto le tuviera junto a ella... muy cerca de su corazón...

- **_no tienes por que_** – susurró la joven entrelazando sus dedos a los de él...

- **_Kaoru Dono ... yo_** ...- Kenshin sintió la cabeza de la joven recargarse en su hombro... su voz tembló... era un momento intimo entre ellos dos... sólo ellos podían compartirlo y entenderlo... por fin se armaba de valor para expresarle a la joven lo mucho que le amaba... desde que la había conocido... había sentido un lazo especial que se formaba entre ellos día con día... ahora lo sabía después de encontrarse con los hermosos ojos de sus hijos... lo supó ... que no había otra mujer con la que quisiera compartir su vida más que ella...

_- mmm_- dijo la joven invitándole a seguir con sus palabras...

**_- quiero pasar todo el resto de mi vida a su lado_** – dijo el joven de golpe esperando con incertidumbre la respuesta de la joven...

Kaoru abrió lentamente sus ojos... no quiso malinterpretar las palabras del joven y hablo segura de sí misma...

- **_Kenshin... ya vivimos juntos... sabes que mi casa es tu casa..._** – respondió la joven sin moverse de su sitio...

- **_No me refiero a eso_** – dijo Kenshin con su voz firme...

**_- Eh_** – salió de los labios de la joven interrogante...

**_- Quiero que formemos nuestro hogar _**– dijo el samurai para después guardar silencio...

Kaoru no creía lo que había escuchado decir del joven..._ "nuestro hogar "_, dichas palabras aún resonaban en su mente sin descanso... acaso Kenshin le estaba haciendo una propuesta... se preguntó mentalmente... confundida, se incorporo para quedar sentada frente a él sin dejar de mirarle ... sus zafiros se perdían en el Iris violeta del espadachín...

**_- ¿ Qué quieres decir? _**- preguntó nerviosa.

- **_Quiero que usted y yo formemos una familia... que Kenji y Rioko tengan sus padres del futuro_** – dijo el joven si apartar la vista del joven... vio el rostro de la joven sin perder detalle de esté...

Le tomó unos segundos a Kaoru entender las palabras del joven, una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo a los brazos de su pelirrojo para llorar de felicidad... un sueño hecho realidad... no quería despertar... era algo maravilloso que había esperado con paciencia a que llegará... sintió los fuertes brazos del joven rodearle para luego tomar delicadamente su barbilla con timidez depositar un beso cálido en los rosados labios de la joven a la que tanto se había resistido a darse cuenta que amaba...

- **Te amo Kaoru Dono** – susurró contra los labios de la joven...

- **_No más que yo Kenshin..._** – dijo la joven tomando ella la iniciativa para volver a besarle – no más que yo... – susurró de nueva cuenta sin poder creer el suceso... la felicidad no cabía en su corazón... ni en su cuerpo... siempre había recompensa al esfuerzo...

- **Kaoru Dono ... habrá muchas bodas este año** – dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de abrazar a la joven.

**- Hai **– la joven asintió, su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho del joven** – Oye Ken... debes dejar llamarme Kaoru Dono... sólo dime Kaoru- **dijo la chica con un carmín en sus mejillas.

**- Esta bien Kaoru – **dijo el joven inclinando su rostro para besar la frente de la kendoka.

**- Sabes Kenshin... lamento mucho que Misao no pueda cumplir con su sueño – **dijo la joven con tristeza.

**- No digas eso Kaoru... Misao sabrá conseguir el amor de su vida – **dijo el pelirrojo recordando lo raro que estaba la relación de los niños con sus padres... sobre todo el interes de Saomi por Aoshi ... no era común que una niña con el carácter de esa pequeña prefiera estar con un hombre que no fuera su padre... había algo que le hacia pensar que había algo oculto detrás de esos niños... pero al no saber con certeza de que se trataba... guardaría silencio...

**- ¿Pero los niños? – **preguntó la chica

**- Son unos angeles – **fue lo único que el pelirrojo contestó recordando la dulce mirada de Saomi chan y la seria mirada de Iosha Kun... había algo en esos niños que les hacia relacionarlos pero que era... en silencio se dedicó a olvidar esos detalles... para concentrarse sólo en la compañía de la mujer que tenía abrazada... contemplaron la luna unos minutos más... antes de marcharse de regreso al Aioya y esperar al día de mañana para anunciar la buena nueva... el mundo estaba lleno de muchas sorpresas... una agradables y otras desagradables... pero ahora sabían que tendrían toda una vida para vivirlas y compartirlas juntos...

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Hola chicas disculpen la demora... esta vez tuve mucho trabajo en la universidad por un evento que se efectúa por el grupo de octavo semestre cada año y esta vez tocó a mi grupo... así que tenía que estar en los eventos como espectadora o como edecan... así que no me fue posible actualizar hasta hoy que inicio mis vacaciones... si Dios permite este fic llega a su fin pronto... eso me llena de nostalgia y de felicidad... es algo extraño... pero bueno espero hayan disfrutado de esta lectura...

Sólo quiero aclarar que este fic todavía tiene unos 5 capis más el EPILOGO... y tengo una pregunta para ustedes... quieren un CAPI EXTRA donde se vean los papas del futuro... quien dice SI!... etonces faltarían 7 jejeje..

Bueno ... este capí esta dedicado a tres personas a las que aprecio mucho... mis amigas Misao Chan y Tao Chan por su cumple pasado el 4 de abril... MUCHAS FELICIDADES AMIGAS MÍAS... UN BESOTE ... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI y una amiga que me apoya y me pide que actualice pronto Shysie... muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga...

Agradezco de corazón a : Tao Jun Chan, Kori Kaoru, ali-chan6, CiNtHiA (amiga gracias por tus animos... espero te guste este capi), Ane himura, sakura waters, Mibbi-Chan, Misao-21, Alexandra Shinomori, shysie, lilith-winds, Arcasdrea, akari-aoi, misao de shinamori, (gracias por lo animos, acá esta la actualización... espero que te guste), Aiko Chan (Amiga gracias por tus reviews y por leerme, espero te guste este capi), Misao 89 ( hola... disculpa la demora... intente hacerlo más largo... espero que me leas y tu valioso comentario)... ya saben las demás chequen su correo... en REPLY...

Bueno espero que no dejen leer y que sigan dejando sus comentarios... son importantes y motivantes para mi... les quiere mucho...

Alis chan


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**Capítulo 12: Confesiones de amor... **

**Segunda parte – " Transición "**

La mañana iniciaba con la resplandeciente aparición del astro rey... una visión hermosa... las verdes hojas de los árboles moviéndose al compás del viento, las bellas y coloridas flores vistiendo los jardines del Aoiya, un día listo para disfrutar...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

El Okashira se levantó temprano como de costumbre... tomó un reconfortante baño, observó dormir a su hijo bajo las sábanas en el futón, se vistió sin hacer el mínimo ruido para no interrumpir el placido sueño de su pequeño... hizo una ligera sonrisa, caminando hacía fuera de su cuarto.

- **_Papi... ¿ a don...de vas?_** – dijo Iosha sentándose en el futón, adormilado frotando sus ojos para despertar por completo.

**_- Voy al Templo_** – respondió el Okashira.

**_- Puedo ir contigo_** – preguntó el niño intentando ponerse de pie.

_- **No es necesario** – _respondió Aoshi acercándose a él... _**- duerme otro poco** _– le recostó nuevamente viendo como el niño se acomodaba para seguir durmiendo.

Aoshi salió del lugar en silencio sabía que aún había personas dormidas en el Aoiya, camino hasta la habitación de Misao y sin llamar entró a está para encontrarse con la figura de la joven descansando aplaciblemente, su rostro níveo reflejaba pureza y tranquilidad angelical, rodeaba con su brazo el cuerpo de la pequeña Saomi que dormía como un angelito abrazada a su madre... una bella escena la cual quiso grabar en su mente... sin darse cuenta llevo su mano para acariciar el rostro suave de la ninja... un contacto cálido... sintió el movimiento de la joven y retiro con rapidez su mano... contemplando su rostro sin decir ni una sola palabra... acercó su rostro a la altura de la frente de Misao y la besó ... después se acercó a la pequeña copia parecida a una muñequita, haciendo lo mismo... el frío con mezcla de tibieza de los labios del Okashira hizo despertar a Misao, quien lentamente abrió sus ojos para quedar asombrada al percatarse de la presencia del Okashira... observó como su Aoshi Sama besaba con ternura la frente de su hija, su cuerpo se estremeció, lo cual fue percibido por el ninja que incorporándose le habló.

- **_No quise asustarte –_** dijo con voz serena el Okashira.

- **_Buenos días Aoshi Sama_** – la joven le miró curiosa escuchando sus palabras.

-...- Aoshi asintió en silencio... regresando el saludo.

- **_Quiero pedirte un favor_** – dijo Aoshi en voz baja para no despertar a Saomi.

**- _Hai_**– susurró Misao asintiendo.

- **_Cuida de Iosha_** – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿**_Usted va al Templo_**? – preguntó Misao sin despegar su vista de la mirada gélida azul hielo de su amado.

**_- Te estaré esperando – _**hizo una pausa -**_ con mi té_** – Aoshi se pusó de pie, caminó sin hacer el menor ruido para salir de la habitación de la jovencita, dando por terminada la conversación.

Misao sonrió para ella misma... abrazo a su hija con fuerza... la cuál se removió bajo las sábanas pegando más su cabeza al pecho de su madre para sentir su calor. Le observó feliz, se inclinó a su rostro besando la mejilla de la niña.

El Okashira una vez fuera de la habitación de la joven se dirigió al despacho... antes de marcharse al Templo y cumplir con su rutinaria meditación... debía checar unos pendientes del Aoiya.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Las personas que se encontraban en el Aoiya habían despertado al sentir los rayos del sol acariciar sus rostros... tenían que iniciar con sus actividades para después pasar momentos agradables con sus seres queridos...

**- Buenos días –** dijo una jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, una sonrisa agradable se reflejaba en su rostro al observar con curiosidad el movimiento que había en la cocina.

**- Buenos días Lita Dono, ¿ Cómo esta usted?** – preguntó un joven pelirrojo que llevaba a la mesa una cesta llena de pan de dulce.

**- Muy bien, gracias Kenshin San** – respondió la joven posando su mirada a las dos mujeres que hablaban con unos niños en el patio.

**- Hola Lita** – se escuchó la voz masculina detrás de ella, haciendo girar su rostro para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz.

**- Hola Sanosuke San** – respondió la chica.

**- Solo llámame Sanosuke, ¿quieres, no soy tan mayor** – dijo el joven pasando a un lado de ella para salir por la puerta y reunirse con las dos mujeres que platicaban animadamente con los pequeños.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Misao despertaba cuando la luz se posaba en su rostro dándole la bienvenida a otro día, abría sus ojos pesadamente moviendo su cuerpo para desamodorrarse, sintió el calor corporal pegado a su espalda y girando lentamente se encontró con la figura de su pequeña hija... parecía un angelito... tan tranquila, su carita dulce... como una muñequita con esa pálida y suave piel muy parecida a ella... sonrió al recordar la visita matutina de su Aoshi Sama... daba gracias a Kami que a pesar de que Lita se encontrará en el Aoiya fuera a ella quien le pidiera que cuidase a su hijo... eso significaba que confiaba en ella para poner en sus manos la vida de su futuro hijo... sin prisa se levanto del futón dejando dormir un poco más a la pequeña...

Caminó hacia el baño para tomar una ducha... el agua caía cálidamente sobre su cuerpo recuperando sus fuerzas y energía... tiempo después salió envuelta con una yukata verde que resaltaba sus ojos.

La señorita Makimashi se topó con un anciano al cual deseaba clavarle una a una y con lentitud sus Kunais... hasta que este suplicará su perdón... sonrió con malicia al ver materializada la imagen en su mente...

**- Buenos días mi ángel **– el anciano besó la mejilla de la joven - **¿ Cómo dormiste ?** – preguntó curioso observando el extraño brillo que asomaba en sus ojos.

**- Hola Jiya** – se dejó besar la mejilla – **muy bien... gracias a Kami** – sonrió una vez más con más optimismo... tenía mejor humor que los días pasados... Desde la llegada de los pequeños.

- **Me alegro mi niña** – dijo Okina abrazándola.

- **Jiya...** – la chica guardó silencio meditando un poco en lo que iba a decir – **necesito que le digas a Okon... que si me hace el favor de traer desayuno para tres a mi habitación** – dijo esquivando la mirada del anciano, cuando este se alejaba de ella al escuchar sus palabras.

**- Pero... Misao... debes estar con tus...** – el anciano le miraba preocupado.

**- Ahhh** – suspiró – **no pienso desayunar con esa chica frente a mí en la mesa** – dijo de golpe molesta **– suéltame Jiya** – le miró amenazadoramente.

- **No seas necia Misao **– dijo el anciano haciendo caso omiso a su mirada – **compórtate como la mujer que eres -**

Misao le sostuvo la mirada

– **Jiya solo hazme ese favor** – giro sobre sus talones.

- **¿ Qué harás después de desayunar ?** – preguntó el anciano... sabiendo la respuesta... su pregunta detuvó el camino de la joven.

- **Llevar el té a Aoshi Sama** – dijo la joven dándole la espalda.

**- Entiendo** – el anciano paso su mano por la barba **– siempre te sales con la tuya** – sonrió con malicia – **le diré a Okon que lleve tu desayuno a la habitación** -

- **Recuerda el de tres personas** – la chica siguió su camino – **gracias Jiya** – dijo mientras giraba en la esquina y desaparecer en el pasillo.

Misao siguió su camino para entrar a su habitación, se vistió poniéndose su típico traje de ninja, miró hacia donde se encontraba su hija que aún dormía, se acercó a ella, poniéndose de rodillas inclino su rostro para besar su frente y hablarle dulcemente al oído.

- **_Saomí Chan... ya amanecío_** ... -

- **mmmm...** – la niña movió su nariz con gracia – **no quiero... otro ratito** – dijo tapándose con la sábana.

**_- Oh no ... mi niña debe levantarse_...-** dijo Misao aún cerca de su oído en tono tierno y cariñoso - **_tengo que llevarle el té a Aoshi Sama_** – susurró más para ella misma con decepción , al percatarse de que su hija no hacía intento por despertar.

- **Ya voy mami** – dijo Saomi pesadamente sentándose sobre el futón bostezando con pesadez y mirándole adormilada, sonrió al ver delante de ella a su madre... era linda... como su mamá del futuro.

Misao sonrió al ver que por fin la pequeña se levantaba y le abrazo obsequiándole una sonrisa...

- **Anda ve a lavarte la carita, mientras voy a despertar a Iosha Kun** – Dijo Misao apresurándose a ponerse de pie y dirigirse al cuarto del Okasira.

- **¿ A Iosha Kun ?** – Dijo la niña despertando completamente... miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse si aún estaba en el pasado o ya estaba en casa... suspiró aliviada, percatándose que el lugar donde estaba no se trataba de su habitación en el futuro... aún seguía en la habitación donde su mamá dormía cuando era una jovencita sin compromiso y sin familia a quien dedicarse...

**- Así es... prometí a Aoshi Sama que me haría cargo de su cuidado...** – dijo abriendo la el Shoji para salir – **anda ve a lavarte la cara... en un rato suben el desayuno** -

**- Vamos a desayunar en la habitación** – dijo Saomi sorprendida – **pero si no estoy enferma, Papi dice que debemos comer con todos en el comedor** – la niña se tapó la boca al ver que la ninja detenía su camino y giraba su cuerpo para mirarle algo molesta.

- **Pues sucede que tu padre no esta aquí** – dijo Misao con un brillo de furia en sus ojos – **esta vez haremos una excepción** – la chica sonrió y luego salió de la habitación para ir a despertar a Iosha Kun.

Saomi sonrió al ver que el rostro de su madre airado... para luego recuperar la calma brindándole una sincera sonrisa... se preguntaba cuál hubiera sido la reacción de su padre al verle desafiarlo al no cumplir una orden que él daba... ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto discutir a sus padres en sus cortos 6 años de vida... siempre les veía juntos y felices... compartiendo de todos los momentos que la vida les permitía... de algo si estaba segura... no había como el amor que su madre le tenía a su padre y viceversa.

Poniéndose de pie camino hacia la salida y corrió con sus pies descalzos hacia al baño para lavar su cara.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**-Buenos días Okon** – dijo el anciano que caminaba escaleras abajo para ir hacia el comedor.

**- Buenos días Okina San** – respondió la joven que caminaba hacia el jardín para reunirse con su futuro esposo e hija que le esperaban cerca de la fuente.

**- Misao me pidió que te dijera que le lleves el desayuno a su habitación**... – dijo el anciano observando de reojo a la señorita que estaba parada en la entrada de la cocina.

- **Claro... en un momento se lo llevo** – dijo la chica mirando hacia al patio.

**- Bien... sólo recuerda que sea suficiente para ella y los niños** – dijo el anciano.

**- Hai** - la chica asintió, sabía la razón por la cual Misao no quería acompañarles en el desayuno.

- **Gracias Okon** – dijo Okina caminando hacia donde se encontraba una señorita de cabellos castaños.

**- De nada** – Okon salió hacia al patio.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Misao camino con lentitud por el pasillo recordando las palabras de Saomi Chan...

– **_Ahora resulta que su papá se enoja si come en la habitación_**... – se dijo en silencio la joven caminando ensimismada.

– ¿ **_Cómo es posible eso ?_** – pensó abriendo el shoji de la recamara del Okashira... Entró en la habitación; caminando hasta donde se encontraba Iosha dormido entre las sabanas... Parecía un ángel con su carita llena de serenidad... sin duda alguna era como observar a su Aoshi Sama dormir... sonrió al imaginarle durmiendo en sus brazos ... sus mejillas se ruborizaron al pensar en el hecho de saberse ella en los brazos protectores de ese hombre... acogiéndola con amor... sonrió para ella misma...

- **_Iosha kun... es hora de levantarse_** – dijo la joven cerca de su oído, pasando su mano dulcemente por el cabello azabache del pequeño... cerró sus ojos y beso la mejilla del pequeño.

El pequeño se movió quedando boca abajo, la sábana había dejado al descubierto el cuerpo del pequeño que al sentir el aire fresco se estremeció...

- **_Pequeño ... ya amaneció _**– dijo Misao acercándose a él para decirle cerca de su oído.

El pequeño Iosha al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la ninja, abrió sus ojos lentamente... sintiéndose cegado por los rayos del sol que le acariciaban el rostro, se incorporó sentándose aún somnoliento... frotando sus ojitos y con sus cabellos desordenados le miro perturbado...

- **¿** **_Ma... mi ?_** – balbuceó el niño interrogante mirándole desconcertado... – **_Bue... nos ... días_** -

Misao guardó silencio... sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar las palabras del niño... maldijo el momento... por no ser ella la madre del pequeño... quiso llorar... pero no pudo... le dolía mucho su alma... el corazón se sentía preso de la locura y la desesperación... con voz apagada y desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro le miró fijamente...

- **_No... Iosha kun... soy Misao_** – dijo la chica clavando su mirada en sus manos temblorosas por la rabia de imaginar a su Aoshi sama y a su hijo en compañía de la otra ninja... esa tonta chica que quería quitarle a su Okashira.

- **_Ahhh_** – el niño reaccionó observando como Misao bajaba su rostro, alzó su pequeña mano acercándolo al rostro de Misao para acariciarle...

Misao al sentir el contacto alzó su vista para clavarla en esos hermosos ojitos que le hechizaban igual que los de su padre, le obsequio una media sonrisa...

- **Gracias Misao Chan** ... – dijo el niño acercándose a ella para abrazarle, después besó la mejilla de la joven.

Misao decidió en ese momento no pensar en nada más... seguiría con sus planes... cumpliría con el favor que le había pedido el Okashira y por el momento ella sería como la madre del pequeño... eso haría... correspondió el abrazo depositando un beso tierno en la cabeza del pequeño... pasando su mano por el flequillo que le cubría los ojos...

- **Anda... ve a lavarte la carita...** – dijo sonriéndole... el pequeño se pusó de pie y asintió – **Después vas a mi habitación... vamos a desayunar juntos **– le dijo mientras le observaba caminar hacia el pasillo. La ninja se pusó de pie para caminar hacia su habitación... olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Lita suspiró observando como todas las personas se concentraban en sus actividades... más allá del patio del Aioya podía ver a una pareja con una niña cortando flores, conversando sin tomar atención a las personas que les rodeaban... su vista vago hasta la entrada del Aoiya donde pudo percatarse de la partida silenciosa del Okashira, era un hombre muy atractivo, fuerte y con un corazón de hierro, no entendía como se había sentido atraída por ese hombre desde la primera vez que le vio hace algunos años cuando visitaba a su padre con el fin de fortalecer sus lazos de amistad y con ellos pactando paz... por su mente paso la idea de seguirle..._ ¿ a donde iría tan temprano ?_ y sin antes haber desayunado... al parecer llevaba prisa... ya que no había tomado tiempo para Dar un saludo a las personas que se encontraban en el patio.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

-** ¿Ya estas lista? **– preguntó Misao en la entrada de su habitación vió sentada a Saomi frente al espejo.

**- hai** – respondió la niña moviendo su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

- **En un momento vendrá Okon con nuestro desayuno** – sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaba la pequeña, se sentó detrás de ella y tomando el cepillo, con mucho cuidado lo paso entre los largos y suaves cabellos de la pequeña... se recordó a ella misma cuando era niña...

- **Ajá –** dijo Saomi viéndole desde el espejo.

**- ¿ Cómo quieres que te peine?** – preguntó curiosa Misao.

- **Como siempre** – dijo la pequeña sonriendo...

- **Ahhh** – Misao le miró interrogante - **¿ Cómo es ... Cómo siempre ?**-

- **Dos coletas bajas... cayendo al frente** – dijo sonriendo la niña...

**- Ok** – dijo Misao asintiendo... acercó los listones azules que tenía a la mano para peinar a su hija – **Dime... ¿ Por qué te gusta peinarte así?** – preguntó la ninja observando a la niña por el espejo.

**- A papí le gusta** – dijo la niña en reflejo **– dice que me veo como una muñequita de porcelana... a mí me gusta que papí me vea igual de bonita que mamá** – dijo la niña disfrutando de recordar a sus padres.

Misao guardó silencio... ahí estaba de nuevo esa horrible sensación en el pecho taladrándole... no era justo... ella merecía ser feliz... hizo una mueca de disgusto que Saomi percibió y soltó una risita traviesa...

**- ¿ Qué es tan gracioso?** – preguntó Misao molesta...

**- Nada mami... sólo recordé lo dulce que eres conmigo cuando me peinas y me vistes con mis lindos Kimonos... así como vistes en el futuro... eres muy diferente a mamá... incluso tu peinado es diferente... lo recoges en un moño que a papá le gusta mucho o a veces simplemente lo llevas suelto... el ama verte con el cabello suelto** – dijo la pequeña observando como el ceño de su futura madre se fruncía en disgusto.

De nuevo hablándole de ese hombre al cual no deseaba volver a ver en su vida... debería prohibirle hablar de él... no dijo nada... hizo una sonrisa forzada y terminando de hacer las dos coletas de su pequeña.

Se levantó y camino hacia la ventana.

-** Buenos días Saomi Chan** – saludó desde la entrada Iosha.

- **Buenos días Iosha Kun** – la pequeña hizo una reverencia.

**- ¿Puedo pasar?** – preguntó el niño educadamente.

- **Hai **– dijo Misao girando su rostro para encontrarse con Iosha Kun.

**- Gracias** – dijo Iosha mirando a Saomi, acercándose a ella se sentó a su lado, aprovechando que Misao volvía a mirar por la ventana, se acercó al oído de la niña susurrándole algo.

**- _Tenemos que hablar_** – dijo el niños.

**_- Hai_** – dijo en voz baja Saomi asintiendo.

**_- Esto ha ido muy lejos_** – mencionó el niño extremadamente serio.

Saomi le miró atentamente... conocía esa mirada y estaba segura que lo que Iosha le quería decir no era nada reconfortante...

Misao observaba el patio, posó su vista en sus amigas... sonreían tan felices con sus pequeños hijos a su alrededor... vió salir a Okon para reunirse con su futura familia... les tuvo envidia... cerró sus ojos negando con su cabeza... eso no estaba bien... ellas eran muy afortunadas y felices por haberse casado con los hombres que amaban... debía compartir su felicidad... aunque el alma se le destrozará en ello... sonrió tristemente... cuando algo llamó su atención... la figura de su apuesto Aoshi Sama salía del Aoiya con su característica huída como un ladrón... en silencio... pasando de desapercibido... sonrió recordando que en un rato más estaría frente a él sirviéndole el té... habían pasado algunos días en los que no se lo había podido llevar... por Fin... podría pasar un momento en silencio con el hombre que amaba...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Señorita Kuno, desea pasar a la mesa** – le invitó con gentileza el joven pelirrojo.

**- Hai**- la joven asintió, con ligera inclinación de su cabeza agradeció el gesto del samurai.

La jovencita camino hacia el comedor, tomando asiento observó llegar al anciano que le había hecho la invitación para pasar unos días en el Aoiya.

**- Buenos días Okina San** – saludó la jovencita cortésmente.

- **Buenos días Lita Chan, ¿ Cómo pasaste la noche?** – preguntó el anciano observando la comida que se encontraba en la mesa.

**- Muy bien... fue un sueño reparador** – respondió la joven para mirar su plato vació.

- **Me alegra** – dijo Okina observando la llegada de los invitados del Aoiya, tomaban asiento con el fin de degustar los ricos alimentos que estaban frente a ellos.

La jovencita de mirada miel... titubeó antes de hacer una pregunta al aire... bueno en realidad dos... observaba a las personas que les acompañaban en la mesa y le llamaba la atención que no estuvieran todos.

**- ¿ Aoshi, va acompañarnos en el desayuno?** - preguntó la joven mirando fijamente al anciano.

**- No** – el anciano negó con un movimiento de su cabeza –

**- El Okashira nunca desayuna con nosotros** – dijo Okon llamando la atención de la joven.

**- Ese muchacho siempre sale muy temprano al Templo... medita... mientras espera que le lleven el té verde** – respondió Okina partiendo el pan que tenía en las manos.

**- Entiendo** – dijo la jovencita – **¿Y quien le lleva el té?** – preguntó con mucho interés.

- **Pues ...** – dijo Okon mirándole dudativa.

- **Quién tenga el tiempo libre **– dijo de golpe el anciano... Okon abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Okina... que le ocurría a ese viejo... todos en el Aoiya sabían que ese trabajo le correspondía a Misao y a quien se le ocurriese usurpar su lugar no tendría futuro.

- **En ese caso mientras este de visita... Yo seré quien se lo lleve** – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus ojos...

El silencio reinó por unos segundos en la mesa... el Kenshingumi estaba paralizado por las palabras de la ninja... incluso ellos sabían que lo único que Misao disfrutaba en este mundo era llevar el té a su Aoshi Sama, contemplarle y pasar un tiempo a solas disfrutando de su compañía en silencio.

**- Me parece perfecto** – dijo Okina mirando a todos, intentando bajar la tensión.

-** Con su permiso** – dijo Okon recordando que tenía que llevar el desayuno a Misao y a los niños, se pusó de pie caminando hacia la cocina para después subir a la habitación de la jovencita que apreciaba como una hermana.

- **¿ Alguien desea comer un poco de fruta ?** – preguntó Kenshin sonriendo para distraer a todos de la platica del tema anterior... se había percatado del rostro lleno de asombro de los niños y no era un momento oportuno para escucharles hacer esas curiosas preguntas que a los mayores ponían en aprietos.

Las vocecitas infantiles se dejaron escuchar a coro... cuando ante la pregunta del pelirrojo... sus ojos brillaban y daban un si, levantando sus platos para que él les sirviera.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

**- Hola ... les traje su desayuno** –dijo Okon con una sonrisa en sus labios... observando a Misao sentada en el piso con los niños jugando.

Los niños y la ninja le miraron felices – **Buenos días Okon San** – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

- **Gracias Okon** – dijo Misao viendo la bandeja llena de comida... llevaba pan tostado... mermelada y mantequilla untada en esté... vasos con leche... jugo de naranja y un plato lleno de fruta, lista para ser devorada...

La mujer dejó las cosas en la mesita y les entregó a cada uno un plato para que se pudieran servir a su gusto entregándoles también sus palillos.

**- Buen provecho niños –** dijo Okon saliendo del lugar.

**- Hai** – asintieron los tres con la boca llena de comida... degustando cada porción que llevaban a su boca... exquisito a su paladar.

Observaron salir a Okon de la habitación y disfrutaron de su comida en silencio... Misao intentaba apresurarse... sabía que pronto sería el momento en que debía llevar el té a su Aoshi Sama... no lo haría esperar... si algo que sabía que a él le gustaba era la puntualidad... y en todo ese tiempo ella nunca le había fallado.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Okon regresó a su lugar, una vez que cumplía con su encomienda, miró a Okina para comunicarle con la mirada que ya había hecho su labor, Okina le sonrió para agradecerle el gesto a la mujer.

**- Muchas gracias por los alimentos** – dijo Lita dejando sus palillos cruzados sobre el plato.

**- De nada Lita Dono** – respondió al agradecimiento el samurai responsable del desayuno.

**- Todo estuvo muy rico** – dijo la joven sonriendo y poniéndose de pie – **debo retirarme ... para llevar el té a Aoshi Sama** – miró a Okina buscando su aprobación...

**- Ve con Kami Lita ** - respondió el anciano con esa sonrisa picara muy característica de él.

**- A Aoshi Sama le gusta que se haga la ceremonia del té en su presencia** – dijo Okon molesta y cortante, sintió la mano de Hiko San posarse sobre su mano... para darle calma.

- **Gracias... iré por las cosas a la cocina para dirigirme al templo** – dijo la jovencita caminando hacia la cocina.

- **_No la soporto_** – musitó Okon molesta... miró hacia donde se encontraba Okina y le recriminó su actitud y sus palabras... no le entendía... – **Misao te matará** – dijo por lo bajo.

**_- No lo hago con mala intención_** – dijo el anciano mirándole con despegar la vista de la ninja... leyendo sus labios.

**_- Estaré feliz de ayudarle..._** – dijo Okon clavando su vista en sus alimentos.

**_- Ya entenderás_** – dijo Okina mirando a todos los presentes... le observaban interrogantes y desconcertados por su actitud... no entendían como él podía propiciar una situación que sabía lastimaría de gran manera a su ángel... el mundo estaba cayendo en la locura... no habría solución a lo peor si no hacían algo...

**- Niños vayan al patio a jugar** – dijo Kenshin sonriéndole a los pequeños... no tenía la intención de exponerles a las conversaciones complicadas de los adultos y estropear su inocencia...

**- Hai** – los pequeños se levantaron... obedeciendo a la sugerencia imperativa del samurai... los niños Sagara miraron a sus padres y estos cada quien por su parte sin ponerse si quiera de acuerdo asintieron pidiéndoles que siguieran con las ordenes de Kenshin.

Los niños salieron al jardín del Aoiya para seguir jugando... aunque la curiosidad de enterarse de lo que ocurría les mataba... no hicieron ninguna pregunta... estaban seguros que todos se relacionaba con el extraño comportamiento de los pequeños a los cuales no habían visto desde la vez que casi Saomi Chan salía lastimada por trepar el árbol. Miraron interrogantes a Seoko Chan, pero en un gesto ignorante negó con su cabeza para hacerles entender que no sabía lo que ocurría... era cierto que desde que había nacido vivía en el Aoiya y que esos niños de cabellos azabache eran sus amigos... sin embargo eran muy extraños y unidos entre sí... muchas cosas de ellos no las conocía... era difícil para ella saber el por que de su comportamiento...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Misao y los niños terminaban el rico desayuno preparado por Kenshin... habían recargado energías... estaban listos para iniciar con el nuevo día...

**- Niños necesito salir...** – Misao se pusó de pie recogiendo los platos juntándolos en la bandeja.

Los pequeños le miraron... asintiendo.

- **No tardaré mucho... necesito que se queden hasta que yo regrese y los pueda llevar de paseo** – dijo Misao mirándoles.

**- ¿ Vas a ir con papá al templo?** – preguntó curioso Iosha.

**- Así es** – Misao se sonrojo –** debo llevarle el té.**

**- ¿ Podemos ir contigo?** – preguntó Saomi entusiasmada.

**- No** – dijo Iosha con su voz serena y fría como la del Okashira.

Misao le observó sorprendida por el gran parecido... sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, observando la carita de su hija que le miraba apenada.

- **Hai** – dijo Saomi mirándole de reojo entendiendo el mensaje.

- **No entiendo que ocurré** – dijo Misao observándoles curiosa...

**- Nada...** – Iosha le miró serio – **papá esta meditando, no debemos interrumpirle... mucho menos en la ceremonia del té -**

**- Esta bien** – dijo Misao poco convencida de las palabras del niño... se asustó era como ver a un adulto en cuerpo de niño... debía hablar de ello con Aoshi... no era justo que ese niño no disfrutará de su infancia... ella no lo iba a permitir... si era tan lindo y cariñoso... como podía comportarse de esa manera... como si fuera el mismo Aoshi... resopló pensativa no cabía duda_ " De tal palo tal astilla "._

**- ¿ Nos puedes traer dulces **?– preguntó Saomi sonriente.

- **Claro** – dijo Misao posando su mirada en su hija... ella era como ella... era extraño ahora que lo veía desde ese plano... la perspectiva era diferente... era como verle a ella misma y a su Aoshi... eran tan opuestos... algo totalmente contradictorio... como el día y la noche... el sol y la luna... blanco y negro... pero era algo curioso a pesar de ser tan diferentes... sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que se complementaban... esos pequeños se veían lindos juntos... así debían de verse ellos dos... dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para salir corriendo de la habitación antes de que llegará tarde a su cita de la ceremonia del té.

-** A Iosha le gustan los chocolates** – dijo Saomi

**- Ok, debo irme ... prometo traer sus dulces... en el cajón de la mesita hay hojas, tinta de colores y pinceles. Pueden colorear o dibujar si así lo desean**- dijo Misao saliendo de la habitación... antes de irse les lanzó un beso a ambos...

Los niños sonrieron al verle como una niña igual que ellos corriendo por los pasillos... era increíble verle en esa época... cuando en el futuro se comportaba como toda una mujer madura... una madre y esposa... que cuidaba y estaba al pendiente de su familia...

**- Iosha Kun, ¿ Quieres pintar?** – preguntó la niña caminando hacia la mesita que Misao antes les indicará.

**- Hai –** asintió observando que Saomi sacaba hojas blancas, tinta de diferentes colores y varios pinceles...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Misao bajaba aprisa las escaleras... aún faltaban 30 minutos para la hora en que Aoshi tomaba el té... sin embargo le gustaba llegar antes y observarle meditar... paso por la cocina... pero no encontró las cosas para preparar el té... caminó hacía el comedor donde estaban todos... escuchó las voces y risas de los pequeños jugar en el jardín... siguió su camino entrando al lugar donde sus amigos hablaban alegremente... Misao les miró buscando entre ellos a Lita... no la encontró y por un momento sintió paz... esa chica era peor que ella... no tenía el hábito de despertar temprano o incluso era tan mimada que había pedido el desayuno en su habitación... sonrió y saludó.

**- Buenos días a todos** – dijo Misao observándoles feliz.

- **Buenos días Misao Chan –** saludaron a coro los chicos...

**- Vaya!** – exclamó una voz masculina **– hasta que la señorita se digna a honrarnos con su presencia - **

- **No diga eso Hiko San**... – dijo Misao caminando hacia él.

- **Bueno aprovechando que estas ya aquí. Voy a darles un anunció formal** – dijo el hombre de sonrisa impecable poniéndose de pie.

**- Ajá** – dijo Sano... imaginándose de que les iba a comunicar...

**- Okon y yo nos vamos a casar** – soltó de golpe

**- Eso es genial** – grito Misao feliz lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga...

– **Muchas felicidades** – dijeron los demás.

- **pues ya que estamos en el momento de los anuncios importantes** – se escuchó otra voz varonil, que al igual que al primero se ponía de pie.

**- La Kitsune y yo nos vamos a casar también –** dijo para sonreír y recibir las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos.

- **Cabeza de pollo ya lo habías dicho **– su prometida estaba avergonzada con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín.

**- Lo sé Koishi** – se inclinó para besar sus labios – **pero Misao no lo sabía... aparte no lo hicimos de una manera más solemne**- le guiño el ojo.

Misao empezaba a sentirse mareada... que estaba ocurriendo... no podía ser... todos estaban obteniendo la felicidad a manos llenas y ella sentía que poco a poco se alejaba de ella... no podía darle alcance.

**- Ahora solo faltan Kenshin y Kaoru** – dijo sin pensar Megumi **– cuando se van a dejar de tonterías y se van a decir cuanto se aman -**

**- Pues ya lo hicimos Meg** – dijo Kaoru con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Y también nos vamos a casar** – dijo Kenshin tomando la mano de su prometida entre las suyas para acercarla a sus labios y depositar un cálido beso en está.

**- Hasta que hiciste algo de provecho, Baka Deshi** – dijo Seijuro dándole un fuerte abrazo... todos se felicitaban entre sí... Okina observó a Misao distante... les miraba no creyendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor... era como si quisiera escapar y perderse en el abismo... le observó con ternura... sus ojos se cristalizaban y sus piernas temblaban... se acercó a ella y le abrazo como un padre protegiendo a su hija...

- **_Mi niña_** – besó su frente – **Tú también puedes ser feliz **– dijo a su oído aferrándose a no dejarla caer en ese abismo.

Misao dejó correr las lagrimas con libertad y le miró desconcertada... no podía ser... ella era la causante de todo eso... a ella le debían su felicidad ¿y qué ocurría? ella era la única que no gozaba de está... se odio por ser tan débil... por desear algo que no le correspondía... por desear algo que en verdad no quería para sus amigos... no podía ser egoísta... borró la envidia de su corazón y les miró suplicante... necesitaba pensar... correr a los brazos de Aoshi para ser consolada... así como cuando era niña... se soltó del abrazo de Okina...

Los chicos le miraban apenados... su felicidad era inmensa que habían olvidado la condición de Misao... ella no corría con la misma suerte que ellos... las circunstancias que se le presentaban a ella eran otras... se reprocharon en silencio por su conducta y bajaron sus cabezas clavando sus miradas al suelo.

**_- Debo irme_** – la voz era apagada – **Muchas felicidades a todos** – Misao limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos e hizo una media sonrisa para salir del lugar en busca de su destino... sólo ella podía trazarlo... ya no le importaba nadie... más que ella misma.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Saomi pusó las cosas en el piso y recostándose boca abajo acercó las herramientas de dibujo a su acompañante para que hiciera una obra de arte como Okina les había enseñado... era un talento que descubrieron gracias a ese viejo simpático y amoroso.

Iosha desde su lugar empezó a hacer trazos... dando forma a un paisaje para delinear los coloreas uno a uno... dando diferentes tonalidades... Observó a Saomi cómodamente acostada en la madera haciendo también su dibujo...

- **¿De que quieres hablarme?** – preguntó la niña posando su vista en la del pequeño frente a ella con curiosidad y preocupación... un poco de temor asomaba en su voz.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola Chicos... Cómo han estado?... gracias a Dios hubo una rica semana de vacaciones en la cual pude descansar... aunque ya el lunes regreso a clases... para los que tienen dos semanas sigan disfrutándolas y para los que sólo tienen este fin... Pues FELICES PASCUAS!...

Lamento la demora... pero bueno para compensar la tardanza... he hecho el capítulo mucho más largo... me salieron 19 hojitas, las cuales espero disfruten tanto como yo cuando escribía cada línea... este capítulo... no tiene que ver nada con confesiones lo sé... pero prepara el camino para que las cosas se compliquen más y de alguna forma vayan saliendo a la luz... así que el próximo capítulo tendrá las esperadas confesiones de Soujiro y Lita, ya veremos que responderán nuestros protagonistas.

Quise dedicar este capí a Misao... sus pensamientos, sentimientos y la relación con los niños... ya que la mayoría de las escenas ellos estaban con Aoshi... ya era hora que conocieran el lado materno de Misao... ¿¿ no?. Espero sus comentarios, los cuales les agradezco de corazón son una gran motivación...

La historia todavía tiene para rato... ya que a petición de ustedes después del capítulo 13... la tercera parte y final de las confesiones... vienen los capís extras del futuro... ya gracias a una amiga he pensando de que van a tratar y me ayudará para no dejar huecos en esta historia...

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los seguidores de la pareja Misao y Aoshi... aunque no parezca esto es un Misao x Aoshi... ya lo verán, en especial a mi amiga Alexandra Shinomori... que siempre pide un capítulo largo... espero que te guste y dejes un reviews... lo extrañe en el capi pasado... y a mi Amiga Les... que mañana es su cumple... es parte de tu obsequio por adelantado...

Agradezco su apoyo y valiosos comentarios a: david ( Vaya, el primer Chico que me deja reviews... muchas gracias) Chi2-chan, Rinoa Shinomori, Arcasdrea ( Comadre, gracias por su apoyo... no se preocupe que sé que me lee y me apoya) Tao Jun Shinomori, Misao-21, Kori Kaoru, sakura waters, akari-aoi, misao de shinamori ( Hola amiga mía... gracias por dejar tu reviews... ya verás lo que ocurre con los papis del futuro, espero que te guste este capi), Aiko-chan ( Muchas gracias por tus ánimos... me llenas de motivación... espero que te guste este capi... tengo una idea para un nuevo fic de Sano y Meg... que si Dios quiere escribo en la tarde para subirlo en la noche y que sea tu regalo de cumpleaños) CiNtHiA( Hey Lokilla. Gracias por tu apoyo... es bueno saber que se cuenta con una Amiga tan linda como tú) Ane himura, NAOKO L-K ( Hola señorita es un honor recibir un reviews de usted... es una de mis escritoras favoritas... le felicito por su gran trabajo y le invito a que siga leyendo) gabyhyatt, Shysie, Ali Chan6, Yoshi, Lilith-winds. Muchas gracias por su apoyo... sigan dejando sus comentarios... a los demás nos leemos en sus correos...

ONEGAI... DEJEN REVIEWS... aunque sea una línea corta para saber si les sigue gustando esta locura...

Ate: Alis Chan.


	12. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_Escrito por: Alcione Yil de Cfiro / RinKo InuKai _

**Capítulo 13: Confesiones de amor... **

**Tercera parte – " Sueños Frustrados "**

El Okashira se encontraba sentado en posición de flor de Loto meditando... va como si pudiera... Tenía días sin poder concentrarse... sin lograr poner su mente en blanco... el asunto de la aparición de los niños rondaba en todo momento en su mente... no entendía él por que de la llegada de esos niños... _¿acaso el destino intentaba decirle algo?_... Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de pensar en Misao, en su felicidad... como si está dependiera de él... le molestaba de sobremanera imaginarla con una sonrisa en brazos de ese cretino... Soujiro Seta..._ ¿Cómo había permitido Misao a su corazón enamorarse de ese espadachín?_... nadie le merecía... nadie podía cuidarla mejor que él... _el Okashira.._. era su responsabilidad velar por su seguridad... se lo había prometido a su padre y a sus amigos... Pero había un problemilla más... aunque le costará admitirlo en ese poco tiempo que había convivido con su hijo le había tomado cariño y sobre todo a esa pequeña muñequita de porcelana que al igual que Misao le despertaba los sentimientos más cálidos que escondía en lo profundo de su helado corazón... había deseado tanto... traicionado por su inconsciente que esos pequeños no pertenecieran a nadie más que a Misao y a él... se reprochó por lo que había pensado... Misao era su protegida... era diez años menor que él... no podía aprovecharse de una pequeña que podía ser su hermana... sus pensamientos y su corazón le hacían una mala jugada... Misao no era su hermana... no era una pequeña... era una mujer muy hermosa... que sólo quería para él... para nadie más... que no fuera él... Abrió sus ojos de golpe... perturbado por sus pensamientos...

OooooOoooOooooOooooOooooO

Había caminado lo suficiente para sentirse satisfecha, al ver frente a ella la inmensa y antigua construcción donde encontraría al apuesto líder del clan de los Onis. Lita se sintió feliz, por fin podría contemplarle y pasar con él unos momentos a solas... conversarían lo suficiente para ganarse su confianza... dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro subiendo las escaleras una a una sin prisa... Llevaba en sus manos los utensilios correspondientes para llevar acabo la ceremonia del té... era todo lo que ella había deseado... un hombre fuerte... valiente... atractivo... alto... una mirada hipnotizadora... un sueño hecho realidad... unos minutos más y estaría con él...

OooooOoooOooooOooooOooooO

Todo seguía en silencio... habían olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba su querida Misao... esa jovencita llena de alegría... que ahora en su rostro marcaba su tristeza y la frustración en su voz.

Okon le vió salir del lugar y salió detrás de ella para hablarle.

- **Missi Chan ...** – dijo la mujer con duda.

- **Los niños están en mi habitación** – dijo Misao limpiando las lagrimas que corrían de manera involuntaria por sus mejillas... como odiaba mostrarse débil – **cuida de ellos hasta que yo regrese** – terminó su diálogo con voz determinante.

La ninja no tuvo el valor de comentarle que Lita, su rival, ya había emprendido el camino hacia el templo antes que ella, mucho menos le diría que ella era la culpable de que no encontrará lo necesario para preparar el té al Okashira, le miró caminar lentamente hacia al norte, no todo estaba perdido, sin embargo todo era tan difícil para la joven, que ella no entendía como el tiempo podía ser tan cruel con ella y de paso ese viejo libidinoso que en lugar de ayudar a su " ángel ", le perjudicaba alentando a la tonta ninja del clan vecino...

Misao siguió su camino sin mirar atrás... ya no había vuelta de regreso, estaba decidida le diría a su Okashira lo que sentía... ya nada importaba si no iba poder estar con él... por más que se lo preguntaba no entendía como era que terminaría siendo esposa de ese espadachín... lamentaba no corresponderle y ver que el futuro de su pequeña hija se desvanecía viajando en silencio con el viento... la imagen se iba perdiendo en su mente... movió bruscamente su cabeza de un lado a otro... como podía borrar de sus pensamientos la imagen de la pequeña Saomi mirándole con ternura y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro... – **_Lo siento mi niña... no puedo vivir así_** – se dijo en silencio vacilante en su andar.

- **Buenos días Misao San... ¿ se siente bien?** – se escuchó la voz preocupada de un hombre.

- **_No puede ser..._**- pensó frustrada -._.. el destino estaba dispuesto a herirle ... no era lo suficientemente fuerte como todos creían_... giro lentamente su rostro para encontrarse con el joven que se notaba preocupado por conocer su estado.

- **Se ve pálida señorita** – dijo el joven posando sus manos en los hombros de la ninja, para sostenerle.

- **Estoy bien, Soujiro San, no es nada** – dijo Misao desviando su mirada, temía terminar gritándole que le odiaba por el simple hecho de arruinar su vida en el futuro... tal vez el no tuviera la culpa... él no sabía nada...

El joven le obsequio una sonrisa, brindándole confort... algo había en la mirada de esa jovencita que le mantenía en calma... era una joven muy hermosa, el anciano del Aoiya tenía razón... esa ninja tenía algo especial que le atraía... la sensación de protegerle paso por su mente como flash... le observó responder su sonrisa con una mas nítida y poco motivada... sintió el deseo de abrazarla y sentir su frágil cuerpo junto al suyo... lo pensó antes... no era correcto... asustaría a la joven con su acción... le observó detalladamente fijando su vista en la ella... por Dios era tan bella... ese brillo en su mirada que no quería perderse en ningún momento.

- **Podría soltarme... -** dijo Misao sintiéndose incomoda por la insistente mirada de Soujiro.

**- Lo siento...** - dijo Soujiro sin borrar su sonrisa, alejo sus manos de los hombros de la joven.

- **Debo irme** – Misao empezaba a caminar – **Con su permiso** -

- **Permítame acompañarle** – dijo el joven aprisionando la mano de la joven con la suya –**onegai... **– clavo su mirada en las esmeraldas de Misao.

OooooOoooOooooOooooOooooO

Okina vió entrar a Okon con preocupación reflejada en su rostro, sin decir nada más, camino hacia el pasillo para tomar escaleras arriba e ir en busca de dos querubines que tenían muchas cosas que explicar... sonrió divertido al recordar la conversación de esos niños cuando habían llegado... era increíble la imaginación que los niños podían guardar en sus pequeñas cabecitas... esos dos pequeños eran unos traviesos, sobre todo Saomi que con el hecho de verle... era como ver a Misao. Meditando en lo que hablaría con los niños y las preguntas que les haría se encaminó hacia la habitación de su ángel. Corrió el Shoji con cuidado escuchando las vocecillas de los pequeños, al entrar observó a los pequeños en el piso dibujando... Saomi estaba acostada boca abajo, tenía en sus manos un pincel y delineaba con delicadeza con tinta café el contorno de un tronco, al frente de ella se encontraba Iosha sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

- **¿De que quieres hablarme?** – preguntó la niña posando su vista en la del pequeño frente a ella con curiosidad y preocupación... un poco de temor asomaba en su voz.

- **De la idea que se te ocurrió**... – dijo Iosha girando su rostro hacia la puerta.

- **Buenos días pequeños... ¿Cómo durmieron?** – preguntó Okina entrando a la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación que iniciaba entre los niños de cabellos azabache.

- **Buenos días** – respondieron los dos pequeños al mismo tiempo – **muy bien, gracias –** sonrieron.

- **Me alegra mucho** – dijo el anciano observando lo que los niños dibujaban – **tienen talento** – el anciano se acercó a ellos para inclinarse a observar con más detalle – **El trazo es perfecto** -

- **Gracias** – Saomi sonrió al escuchar las palabras del anciano dirigidas a su dibujo – **Tú nos enseñaste Jiya** -

**- Ya decía yo... que un Genio les había dado clases** – el anciano se vanaglorio por percatarse del buen trabajo que había hecho en enseñarles a esos dos pequeños el arte de la pintura.

Saomi soltó una risita al escuchar las palabras de su bisabuelo... ese hombre no había cambiado... seguía igual... pasado... presente... futuro... seguía siendo el mismo hombre.

- **Misao tuvo que salir... así que cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden hacérmelo saber o le dicen a Okon** – dijo el anciano posando su mano en su barbilla... pensando en la manera de iniciar el tema que le interesaba aclarar con ellos.

**- Lo sabemos** – Iosha le miró agradecido por el gesto que se tomaba en preocuparse por ellos.

- **Mami dijo que iba al Templo a llevar el té a Aoshi Sama** – dijo Saomi haciendo otro trazo.

- **Que raro**... – Okina tuvo una idea realmente malvada... pero sabía que daría una lección a esos pequeñines – **Lita San fue a llevarle el Té a Aoshi... creo que mi ángel va dar su vuelta en vano –** el anciano sonrió al observar la sorpresa dibujada en los rostros de los niños... habían dejado de trabajar en sus dibujos... lo que habían escuchado no les había gustado para nada.

**- Pero**... – dijo dudativa Saomi – **Misao San siempre lleva el té al Okashira -**

- **mmm... eso es cierto **– movió su cabeza afirmando – **pero se me ocurrió que si Lita y Aoshi van a contraer matrimonio en un futuro debían conocerse mejor y como se ofreció a llevarle el té, no vi inconveniente, así que ella se fue antes que Misao** – dijo el anciano sin perder ningún movimiento de los niños.

**- Eso no es cierto** – dijo Saomi ansiosa.

- ¿ **Qué no es cierto pequeña?** – preguntó Jiya curioso, sin quitar su vista de la pequeña.

- **Debemos irnos –** dijo Iosha con un tono turbado y frío **– vamos** – posó su mano en la muñeca de Saomi y tirando de ella... salío corriendo del lugar sin dar ninguna explicación.

Okina había abierto sus ojos de par en par al ver la reacción del hijo del Okashira... al parecer la idea de que su "madre" estuviera con su futuro padre no le había agradado del todo... el anciano sonrió satisfecho por su acción... por fin todo se iba a solucionar...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Aoshi se encontraba de pie observando en silencio hacia el horizonte... había decidido dejar a un lado su momento de meditación... ese día sería inútil alcanzar una perfecta concentración... así que se había puesto de pie... caminado por los pasillos cubiertos de madera del antiguo Templo ubicado al norte de Kyoto... un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Ahora sólo esperaría la llegada de la joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde días atrás...

Lita había caminado por los pasillos del templo, entrando en las habitaciones, esperando encontrar al Okashira... sin éxito... parecía que el apuesto hombre no había puesto un pie en ese lugar... dejó las cosas para realizar la ceremonia del té en una mesa de madera... y siguió su búsqueda hasta salir por la puerta trasera que le permitía tener una vista hermosa de toda la ciudad... al recorrer el lugar con su vista le vió de pie mirando hacia el horizonte... realmente era un hombre que imponía fuerza con su presencia... observaba su ancha espalda y su perfil bien delineado... era un hombre atractivo... caminó lentamente hacia donde él estaba... característico de los miembros de un clan ninja...

El Okashira sintió la presencia de alguien más... era un Ki diferente al de su pequeña Misao... no hizo ningún movimiento esperando a que la presencia recién llegada se acercará hasta que sintió que estaba justo detrás de él... giró rápidamente para tomar del cuello del kimono a la jovencita... Lita abrió sus ojos con sorpresa... no estaba preparada para aquello... _¿ acaso le mataría?..._

- **_Aoshi ..._-** dijo en hilo de voz la jovencita pálida por la cercanía y el susto al sentir como la mano del Okashira le tomaba bruscamente del cuello del Kimono y le alzaba sin dificultad del piso... sus pies volaban... cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

-... – Aoshi guardó silencio, la soltó... su expresión era serena... depositó el ligero cuerpo en el piso y caminó a paso lento adentro del Templo...

Lita seguía en el mismo lugar, donde el Okashira depositó su cuerpo... sin poder moverse... estaba asustada por la reacción del hombre... en un segundo pensó que su fin había llegado... ese ninja era de temer... con el simple hecho de sentir su ki... había actuado para defenderse cuando ella estuvo tan cerca de su cuerpo... su respiración empezó a normalizarse... más tranquila giró su cuerpo observando como Aoshi caminaba por el pasillo... sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde él se dirigía...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Seta San¿ podría esperarme aquí? Iré a buscar a Aoshi Sama ... no tardaré** – dijo una jovencita de cabello trenzado.

- **Señorita Misao, ya le he dicho que me llame Soujiro... no soy muy mayor **– dijo el espadachín mirando a la jovencita que había acompañado hasta el Templo.

- **Sí... claro **– Misao dijo algo nerviosa **– ahora vuelvo** -

- **aquí estaré esperándole... no lo dude** – dijo el chico de sonrisa para sentarse en uno de los escalones que llevaban a la entrada de una antigua, pero bien cuidada construcción.

**- gracias** – la chica asintió y corrió escaleras arriba para ir en busca del hombre que amaba... ya estaba decidido... no se casaría con ese joven que era amable, que era valiente, que incluso era de buen ver... pero ello sólo tenía ojos y corazón para un solo hombre su Aoshi Sama... no pasaría de hoy para decirle lo mucho que la ama... aunque eso implicará perderlo y seguir su vida como una solterona o era vivir con el Okashira como su esposa o sola... - **_Lo siento saomi Chan_** – pensó desilusionada...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Aoshi seguía caminando hacia una de las habitaciones que utilizaba frecuentemente para meditar... - **_¿ Qué hacía la señorita Kuno en el templo? -_** se preguntó en silencio... se encontraba intranquilo ya era hora de que Misao estuviera con él ... contándole todo lo que ocurría en su ausencia en el Aoiya... sin parar de hablar... hacer la ceremonia del té y después compartir con él ese momento que para él era muy intimo... lo podía pasar a solas observándole de vez en cuando con su maravillosa sonrisa, dejándose contagiar de su felicidad secretamente... entró a la habitación dirigió su mirada a la mesa y encontró lo que tanto buscaba las cosas para llevar acabo la ceremonia del té... pero faltaba el ingrediente principal su Misao... su incondicional acompañante_... ¿dónde estaba?_ ... algo andaba mal... muy mal... ella nunca desaparecía sin antes ir a buscarle... pero ... y si tenía que ver con la visita inesperada de la jovencita de cabellos castaños ... giro su cuerpo para salir del lugar topándose con la figura de la señorita Lita...

- **Yo ...** – la joven le miró directo a los ojos... sintió flaquear sus piernas... sus rodillas temblaron... le tenía tan cerca... su corazón saltó de alegría al sentir el aroma del Okashira golpear su nariz.

- **¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme?** - preguntó con tono frío y sereno.

**- S...i** – su voz tembló... sentía un nudo en su garganta... que rayos le ocurría...

Aoshi clavó su vista azul hielo a la mirada miel de la jovencita... estaba preocupado por la ausencia de su protegida... debía salir a buscarla lo antes posible... no podía perder el tiempo con alguien que no le decía nada...

- **Yo ...** – la chica tomó valor... respiro profundo sin dejar de mirarle – **quiero decirle algo que para mí es muy importante-**

- **Hai** – el joven asintió... el tiempo corría...

- **_Por Kami... estoy muy nerviosa... no sé como empezar_** – pesnó la ninja ... cerró sus ojos recordando las visitas que Aoshi hacía tiempo pasado a su aldea... para hablar de asuntos importantes con su padre... y ahí estaba ese divino recuerdo... cuando pudo contemplar por primera ocasión del hechizante y penetrante color azul hielo de sus ojos... una mirada fiera... fría ... un océano glacial lleno de tranquilidad... volvió a tomar fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser... ella no se iba ver como una cobarde delante del Okashira del mejor clan existente en Japón... ya lo había decidido ... ese hombre tenía que ser su marido.

El Okashira observó que la joven cerraba sus ojos... no le decía nada... el tiempo era oro... no podía desperdiciarlo ocupándolo en asuntos sin relevancia... si la jovencita no tenía nada que decir ... lo mejor era que siguiera con su inquietud de encontrar a Misao. Aoshi siguió su camino con paso firme... pasando por un lado de la joven... sin tomar mayor importancia a lo que ella quisiera comunicarle...

**- Yo te amo** – dijo la señorita Lita al tiempo en que tomaba con fuerza el brazo del Okashira con su mano... no podía permitirle que se marchará sin antes compartir con él sus sentimientos... le vió detener sus pies... estaban completamente fijos... adheridos al piso de madera.

El apuesto líder sintió como la mano de la joven se aferraba a su brazo para detenerle... las palabras de la señorita Kuno fueron directas y sus pies no respondieron más a la orden de su cerebro para seguir adelante... que estaba ocurriendo... no le miró... estaba de pie entre la entrada y salida de la habitación... las palabras golpearon su mente como un balde de agua fría... sin desearlo escuchó atento las palabras de la jovencita de cabellera castaña.

- **Te ame desde aquella vez... en que salvaste mi vida de la muerte...** – Lita seguía hablando sosteniendo con fuerza el brazo del Okashira... como una suplica para que no se marchara, la joven mantenía su vista baja... clavaba su mirada a la oscura madera que cubría el piso - **¿Recuerdas aquel momento en que sacaste mi cuerpo del río?** – hizó una pausa alzando su rostro caminando de tal manera que quedó cara a cara con la persona a la que declaraba su amor - **¿Lo recuerdas?** – preguntó con firmeza buscando la helada mirada de Aoshi.

Claro que recordaba el momento... él estaba de regreso al Aoiya... hacia la ciudad de Kyoto cuando escuchó el grito ahogado de una niña de alrededor de 10 – 12 años... como ninja ... y líder de su clan... era su deber salvar la vida de un inocente... era parte del código que debía respetar y hacer cumplir... su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que la chica que había salvado no era nada menos que la hija del Okashira del clan Vecino ... aquel hombre con él que había pasado algunos días platicando sobre su actual liderazgo, proponiendo y formulando los tratados de paz. Fijo su vista en la de ella... sus ojos miel pedían una respuesta... pero él no respondió.

**- ¿ Por que lo hizo?** – una vez más respiraba profundamente y formulaba una pregunta más... necesitaba escuchar su voz... necesitaba respuestas... por kami... era desesperante... - **_¿ habría alguien que entendiera a ese hombre?_** - se preguntó su conciencia al borde de la locura a causa del sepulcrural silencio.

En ese momento, sintió el cálido Ki de su pequeña Misao... ella se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación... con su sentido sumamente desarrollado del oído ... gracias a su entrenamiento como espía... percibió los pasos de la ninja alejarse... aumentando la velocidad poco a poco... debía seguirla... encontrarla ... necesitaba hablar con ella... aclarar algunos asuntos que le inquietaban... sólo ella podía darle paz a su alma ... con su sonrisa... con su compañía... ella disiparía sus dudas... respondería una a una sus interrogantes...

- **Era mi deber** – respondió cortante el Okashira... ahora que sabía que Misao estaba cerca ... era necesario que fuera tras ella... la conversación debía terminar en ese instante... no había nada más que hablar... nada que aclarar.

... _Su deber_... las palabras le golpeador sin piedad al corazón... _¿ cómo podía ser tan frío?_ – E**ntonces...** – la voz de Lita tembló por primera vez en toda la conversación... _¿dónde había quedado su valor?_.

- **No le correspondo** – dijo Aoshi sintiendo que la joven disminuida la fuerza de la prisión de su brazo.

- **Yo...** – intentó decir algo más.

- **No será nunca** – respondió el Okashira interrumpiéndole.

**- _¿Es por ella?_** – preguntó con un hilo de voz... su garganta era un nudo... las lagrimas asomaban en sus lindos ojos... – **_Misao _**– susurró la joven para soltar por completo el brazo del joven y dejar caer su cuerpo al frió y duro piso de madera.

-...- No respondió... siguió su camino en la búsqueda de Misao... no quería pensar en nada más que encontrarla... le preocupaba tanto lo que ella hubiese escuchado de esa conversación... que hubiera malinterpretado las palabras... _pero ¿por qué?_... la imagen de su hijo se desvanecía en su mente... lamentaba haber rechazado la única posibilidad de su existencia... **_– Gomen_** **_nasai _**– dijo en voz baja para ir en busca de su protegida.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas de que Okina hubiera dicho a los niños que Misao había ido en busca de Aoshi... pero que había un pequeño inconveniente la señorita Kuno había emprendido el camino hacia el Templo antes que ella, se preguntaba ¿ cómo estarían esos dos pequeños ?... esperaba que eso les hubiese servido de lección para que pudieran contar a sus padres la verdad... lo que había comenzado como una inocente e inofensiva travesura... se había tornado en un martirio para ambos jóvenes... les conocía desde pequeños y estaba completamente seguro que al igual que su Misao, el Okashira también estaba sufriendo por el dilema en el que se encontraba... por fin le diría su ángel cuanto le amaba... dejó andar su mente al pasado... recordando la conversación entre los pequeños de cabello azabache...

_Los niños de cabello azabache se apartaron del grupo sentándose cerca de la entrada del comedor, la pequeña niña se acercó al niño diciendo en voz muy baja algunas palabras._

_- **Iosha chan, ya viste mami es muy linda y joven... además todavía no se casa con papi...** – dijo la niña_

_- **Hai **– dijo el pequeño en susurro asintiendo._

_- **necesito de tu ayuda... sólo sigue mi juego Iosha chan ¿sí?** – dijo la niña mirando de reojo al pequeño niño que no cambiaba las expresiones de su rostro._

_**-... -** el pequeño de ojos claros asintió, escuchando a la pequeña niña que estaba sentada quietecita a su lado._

_**-Iosha... ¿ recuerdas el nombre del hombre que sonríe siempre y se hace cargo de mi entrenamiento para aprender defensa?** – preguntó curiosa la pequeña de dos coletas._

_**- ¿El Señor Seta? –** respondió interrogante el niño, sin mirar a su acompañante de conversación, puesto que su mirada se encontraba fija en su madre... una preciosa jovencita de ojos esmeralda._

_**- Ajá... se como se apellida Seta San... ¿cuál es su nombre?** – preguntó nuevamente la niña observando a Iosha... esperaba su respuesta. _

_- **Soujiro Seta** – dijo el pequeño mirándole de reojo... _

_**- Arigatou hermanito** – dijo Saomi sonriendo traviesamente por lo bajo, observando el punto donde antes mirará Iosha._

El anciano sonreía al recordar la idea que se le había ocurrido a Saomi... definitivamente pondría a sus padres de cabeza... esperaba que para esa hora ya todo estuviera aclarado... Entró a su habitación para descansar un poco... debía prepararse para la buena noticia... no podía esperar a ver el rostro de esos dos jóvenes... y sobre todo los de los visitantes... no había duda quedarían boquiabiertos... pero sería una noticia que a todos daría paz y felicidad...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Misao corría desesperada por los pasillos de madera... intentando salir de ese infierno... no era posible... la felicidad se le iba de las manos... justo en el momento en que le diría a su Aoshi Sama lo mucho que le amaba... que le admiraba... gritar a todo el mundo que el era el único hombre con quien quería vivir el resto de su vida... corrió escaleras abajo, sintiendo la interrogante mirada del espadachín que borraba por primera vez su sonrisa... al verle correr se puso de pie para correr tras ella...

- **Señorita Misao... espere** – grito el joven castaño.

Misao seguía metida en sus pensamientos... sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos... sus lagrimas correr desesperadas en sus sonrojadas mejillas... una mezcla de odio... desilusión... desesperanza y temor... embargo su alma... estaba sola... completamente sola... una vez más Aoshi le abandonaría... se casaría con Lita y le dejaría al cuidado de Jiya... hasta que se hiciera vieja... si antes no moría de dolor... por que antes muerta que verse casada con el joven que le perseguía... no daría más oportunidades... ella no se conformaría... ni daría migajas de cariño y amor aún hombre que no le merecía.

Soujiro corría detrás de Misao sin entnder el comportamiento de la joven... había percibido sus ojos hechos cristal... acaso ese tempano de hielo le había lastimado... si era así él... que ocurría con él... sentía que por fin encontraba paz... esa paz que había salido a buscar... ese sentido que intentaba dar a la vida... desde que conocío a Himura San... su única idea era ser otra persona... ahora lo entendía Misao era la respuesta que había buscado durante todo ese tiempo.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Iosha y Saomi corrían por las calles en dirección al templo... debían encontrar a sus padres y hablar con ellos... las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos... no eran _"Dios"_ para controlar el destino o el tiempo... pero nada había sido hecho con mala intención...

El corazón de la pequeña niña de coletas se oprimió al ver aquella escena... no era posible... su mamá y ... estaban abrazados...

- **¿Qué ocurre Saomi Chan? **– preguntó su acompañante curioso, al darse cuenta que ella paraba en manera brusca su camino.

- **_allá _**– dijo la pequeña con temblor en su voz señalando lo que observaba.

- **¡Oh no!** – dijo sorprendido el niño ... _¿acaso ya era demasiado tarde? _

- **_Nunca nos van a perdonar –_** su voz se hizo un hilo fino de voz, sintiendo el abrazo acogedor de Iosha se soltó a llorar.

- **Siempre hay solución** – dijo el niño abrazándola con fuerza – papá siempre lo dice -

- **_Ten... go mie...do I..os...ha k...un_** – dijo la niña con un nudo en su garganta.

- **No tienes por que** – dijo el pequeño caminando sin rumbo... debía ser fuerte por ambos... ya era suficiente... no podían soportarlo... ya se le ocurriría algo que hacer... por lo pronto debía llevar a Saomi a otro lugar donde pudiera recuperar la calma con tranquilidad.

La pequeña se dejó guiar por Iosha... esperaba dormir, tener un sueño placentero... para después despertar junto a su familia... ahora todo era tan confuso...

Los dos cuerpecitos se perdieron a paso lento entre un camino desconocido para ellos... sólo querían olvidarse de todo... solo por un momento pequeño... sólo por un ratito...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

- **Misao... detengase ... onegai** – dijo el joven alcanzando con su mano la muñeca de la joven de cabellos azabache... la tomó con fuerza... eschandole sollozar... sin pensarlo... la atrajó a su cuerpo para consolarla... abrazandola... escuchaba el latir de su corazón... muy diferente a las de sus victimas... su cuerpo era cálido... frágil... no deseaba soltarla jamás.

Misao guardaba silencio... había querido soltarse del abrazo del castaño... pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes... mentira... se sentía tan sola... que ahora el abrazo de ese joven ... era un premio de consolación... que sólo por ese momento se permitiría... cerro sus ojos... sin corresponder el abrazo... dejó que el joven le acariciara su cabello con delicadeza...

- **_Confie en mí... señorita Misao_** – susurró cerca del Oído de la joven... – **_usted no esta sola - _**

Sonrió tristemente al escuchar esas palabras... por supuesto que lo estaba... Jiya le había traicionado... Aoshi le había abandonado... y sus amigos estaban tan ocupados celebrando sus buenas nuevas... que no había quien se ocupará de ella... talvez sólo por esa ocasión le permitiría hacerle compañía... no dejaba de ser un extraño... que podía pasar después... nada...

- **Si necesita hablar sobre algo... aquí estoy** – dijo el castaño intentando dar seguridad y calma a la joven.

- **_Gracias _**- susurró Misao haciendo el intento por apartarse.

**- Misao... yo ...** – Soujiro dudaba en seguir hablando.

Misao sentía que el joven no quería separarse de ella... – por favor suélteme – dijo con voz apagada.

Soujiro la soltó para posar sus manos en sus hombros, acercó una mano al rostro de Misao para poder contemplar ese hermosa mirada esmeralda brillante que tanto le gustaba, levantó su mentón delicadamente para fijar su mirada castaña en la ella.

- **_Ten... go que ir..me_** – Misao tembló al sentir el contacto del espadichín... nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que no fuera su Aoshi Sama o alguno de sus amigos...

- **Necesito decirle algo** – dijo Soujiro sin apartar la vista – Yo estoy sintiendo algo especial por ti – dijo Soujiro acariciando cuidadosamente la mejilla de la joven.

Misao al contacto alejo su rostro, queriendo liberarse de la cercanía que tenía con el espadachín.

- **Lo siento** – dijo Misao con valor – **yo no puedo corresponderle** – le miró con firmeza, por algo había demostrado que podía ser la Okashira... no iba ser una cobarde...

- **Sólo quiero una oportunidad** – dijo Soujiro soltándola.

**- Gomen –** dijo Misao dando tres pasos hacia tras... marcando distancia de por medio.

**- Onegai** – quiso acercarse, pero observó que Misao se preparaba para alejarse más...

- **Yo ...** – Misao titubeó – **estoy enamora de otra persona** – dijo seguir de sí misma, había prometido estar sola antes que casarse con alguien más que no fuera su Aoshi Sama.

**- Entiendo **– dijo el joven con una sonrisa – **le deseo suerte...- **suspiró **- es un casi difícil** –

- **¿Nani?**- preguntó mirándole curiosa.

- **No es fácil vivir en el polo norte** – dijo Soujiro mirándole divertido **– usted sabe de lo que habló - **

Misao sonrió comprendiendo lo que él le decía – **_Arigatou _**–

- **Usted es fuerte Misao... luche por alcanzar lo que más desea en este mundo** – dijo el joven caminando para quedar a un lado de ella – **siempre se encuentra el camino... yo lo seguiré buscando - **

- **Hai** – Misao asintió sonriente... la calma regresaba ... él tenía razón iba luchar ... ella quería vivir en el polo norte .

- **¿Nos vamos?** – preguntó curioso Soujiro – **déjeme acompañarle al Aoiya.**

**- Entonces... permítame invitarle a comer** – dijo Misao sonriendo, debía tener la mente disipada de malos ratos... y el estómago lleno para el contraataque...

**- Esta bien**... – sonrió – **tendré que sacrificarme -**

Caminaron juntos rumbo al Aoiya, ajenos a todo... no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba... una terrible sorpresa...

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Los pequeños niños de cabellos azabache habían caminado por largo tiempo... no sabían cuanto había pasado ya... tenían hambre... el cielo empezaba a nublarse... aún era de tarde... sin embargo estaban perdidos... Iosha dirigió el camino de ambos hasta dejar caer sus cuerpos casados a la sombra de un árbol... se habían ido por el sendero largo que les llevaba a las afueras de Kyoto... pero adonde se dirigían... a Tokio o a Nagano... o alguna ciudad desconocida...

No podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto... tenía que ser una pesadilla... quería despertar pronto, ver el bello y sonriente rostro de su madre mirándole con ternura, diciéndole cuanto le amaba... observó a la pequeña que estaba a su lado con lagrimas en sus ojos... la entendía... su idea había sido una locura, se lamentaba por haberle apoyado en llevarla acabo... él pudo haber detenido esa travesura y no lo hizo... la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo las pequeñas gotas mojar su Gi... le dolía verle sufrir... cuantas veces su padre le había dicho que debía protegerla... pero ahora no había podido hacer nada para impedir que fuera lastimada... cerró sus ojos recordando las palabras que habían desencadenado esa absurda travesía...

_**- Ajá... se como se apellida Seta San... ¿cuál es su nombre?** – preguntó nuevamente la niña observando a Iosha... esperaba su respuesta. _

_- **Soujiro Seta** – dijo el pequeño mirándole de reojo... **- ¿ qué era lo que se tramaba ahora..?.** – se preguntó en silencio._

_**- Arigatou hermanito** – dijo Saomi sonriendo traviesamente por lo bajo, observando el punto donde antes mirará Iosha._

_- **¿ Qué piensas hacer?** – preguntó preocupado, sin hacerlo notar a su hermana, conocía esa sonrisa, ella tramaba algo que de seguro los metería en problemas serios, sin embargo le dejaría seguir con su ocurrencia... como su hermano mayor le apoyaría... aunque la idea no le convenciera del todo..._

_**- Nos vamos a presentar, pero no seremos hermanos, yo seré hija de mami y tendré otro papi... y tú serás hijo de papi, pero tendrás otra mami...** – dijo Saomi en voz muy baja para que no les descubrieran._

_Él le había mirado de reojo nuevamente sin perder su postura, seguía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro - **¿ A quién has escogido para que sea tu padre?** – preguntó fríamente el pequeño, la idea no le agradaba para nada... pero antes de poner "peros" debía escucharla._

_- **Mi entrenador, el hombre de la eterna sonrisa... Soujiro Seta** – dijo la niña en susurro._

_**-...**- Había guardado silencio... sabía de los rumores del eterno pleito que su padre tenía con ese hombre, al parecer cuando eran más jóvenes habían tenido serios problemas y no sólo en el tiempo en que su padre se había unido a Shishio... era por otros asuntos... la guerra se había declarado entre ellos por otra razón que hasta ahora desconocía..._

_**- Tú debes escoger a tu mamá... –** le miró curiosa, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos – ¿ **qué te parece tu entrenadora?... si Lita San, ella puede ser tu mami –** dijo la niña sin quitarle la vista de encima... disimulando para que los demás no les prestaren atención._

_**-mmm...-** meditaba en las palabras de su hermana... parecía una idea inofensiva... después de todo sus padres no eran pareja aún ... ya después les confesarían que ellos eran sus padres y no los que se habían inventado... recordó la mirada molesta de su madre... cuando su padre, el Okashira le había dicho que la señorita Lita iba entrenarle para mejorar su defensa... era el trabajo de ella ... su madre era la mejor ninja de todos los clanes existentes... incluso había vencido a su sensei en un combate hacía muchos años... sin embargo en el estado en que se encontraba... ella no podía entrenarle... también se preguntaba por que le molestaba tanto a su madre que Lita San fuera su sensei... sus padres guardaban muchos secretos..._

_Recordaba sus entrenamientos, todas las mañanas dos horas al día, siempre estaba su madre o Jiya presentes en su entrenamiento y cuando tocaba su entrenamiento a su hermana con Seta San, su padre siempre estaba ahí... también se había molestado... aunque lo había disimulado lo suficiente para que los demás miembros del clan no se percataran de ello. Ahora que lo pensaba era la única vez en que había percibido malestar y tensión entre la relación de sus padres... aunque todo se solucionó cuando cada uno sugirió que estaría en el entrenamiento de ambos... su padre en el entrenamiento de su hermana Saomi y su madre en el entrenamiento de él o en su representación Okina San... eso era lo que Jiya había dicho..._

_**- ¿ Estas de acuerdo con mi idea ?** – preguntó Saomi, curiosa, sacándole de sus pensamientos._

_**-Hai** – respondió mirando de reojo a su hermanita, Jiya tenía razón, su pequeña Saomi era un angelito travieso parecido a su mamá, con ese rostro tierno y dulce difícil negarse a colaborar en sus travesuras o ideas que sólo a ella se le ocurrían, seguramente sus padres les reprenderían por engañar a los adultos, si lo pensaba bien, aún ellos no estaban casados y de alguna manera no afectarían la relación de sus padres en ese tiempo... no se verían obligados a comprometerse por el simple hecho de su existencia en un futuro... aunque se preguntaba si había alguna relación entre sus padres... ellos nunca hablaban de su forma en que habían declarado su amor... Jiya siempre decía que eran una pareja... dispareja... opuestos y terminaba con su frase celebre " Los Opuestos se atraen... ustedes dos no son la excepción de la regla". _

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hola … por fin esto esta listo… bien… lamento la demora… pero no saben cuanto me ha costado escribir este capi… pero me siento satisfecha y espero que les guste… así que si leen … les pido sus reviews… así sabré si valió la pena la espera y mi gran esfuerzo...

En los siguientes capis vienen los extras ... que serán dedicados a los papis del Futuro por petición de ustedes... les agradezco mucho su apoyo...

Este capi a aclarado la situación de los niños para ustedes los lectores... y las relaciones de los demás personajes ya se verán sobre todo que ya me voy a centrar en Misao y Aoshi...

Este capi va dedicado a todos los que me leen y en especial a Misao-22, Tao chan,( Gracias por la idea de la escena de Lita y Aoshi), Cinthia(Gracias por leerme antes de tiempo) y a mi amiga Lita Chan( Hay amiga lamento que tu personaje no sea muy querido... :S) Alexandra Chan, otro capi largo como te gustan, gracias por leerme antes...

Agredezco a : Misao-22, Les Chan, Misao de Shinomori, Naoko Chan, Ali chan, Silvia Chan (bienvenida , gracias por leerme , besos),Ane chan, Shysie, Tao Chan, Yoshi Chan, Gabyhyatt chan, Alexandra Chan, A mi comadre, Sakura Chan, Kori Chan, a mi nita chan(akari), mi amiga Rinoa chan, que me dejaron reviews... y también a Chi2 chan y Araceli Chan(Miara Makisan), que siempre me leen pero no tienen tiempo de dejar su reviews... Gracias a todos los que me leen y no dejan comentario... que les cuesta dejar una o tres líneas... ... besitos...

DEJEN REVIEWS ... ALIS CHAN

Pd. Por cierto el Jueves 27 de este mes es mi cumple... :P ( un comercial)... espero felicitaciones...


End file.
